


Percy Jackson son of loki (complete)

by Cooljoanna15



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Family Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 07:18:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 47,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6228937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cooljoanna15/pseuds/Cooljoanna15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>( avengers crossover) Percy Jackson descendent of Monetary titaness of memory, pharaoh blood of Cleopatra follower of sobek, Legacy of Poseidon, and son of Loki thought he was alone now that his mother Sally Jackson daughter of Poseidon was killed by the invasion of New York. Now he has to help the gods with a new allies..... The avengers!!!!!!<br/>Book complete</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Calm before storm

Once there was a family. A happy one. This family was truly strange in a way it was made. The man was all but different from the woman, they meet at a river, the Hudson to be exact, and give time they were best friends. One day the man without knowing magically had the woman bear a child, he left thinking not much would change when he returned. Two years later he visited the woman and saw a boy with her. He immediately ask for an explanation and she told him what happen, baffled he looked at the young boy, two years old because it took a week for him to be born, he had deep sea-green eyes like his mother and hair from both of them. Little did the man know the his family will be torn apart from him. The man was Loki, the woman Sally jackson descendant of Monetary goddess memory, pharaoh blood of Cleopatra daughter of Poseidon, and the boy Perseus Jackson descendent of Monetary goddess memory, pharaoh blood of Cleopatra follower of sobek, Legacy of Poseidon, and son of Loki.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Percy's P.O.V

Pain.

That was all percy could feel as he stood before a grave marked Sally Jackson R.I.P

Uselessness.

He could of help if he came in time when does........ Things attacked New York. Everything was going great, just as plan, Nico di Angelo son of Hades linked all those blasted creators soul to one in the mother ship when iron man took the nuke in there.

Everything was fine, I had to stay longer to help with the mist, me being a son of Loki and all. When I came back I remember my best friend annabeth in the loki's cabin as she said those words

Percy..... I'm.... I'm sorry... It's your mom..... She was killed.... Those guns got her..... Percy

Those words echoed in my head I opened my eyes I was in my room, thanks to mist travel, as I opened a drawer and took out a green pawn. Memories flashed in my mind

I was two and my dad, Loki, was smiling at my mom in a couch as he hugged her, letting her rest in his chest.

My mom smiled.... She looked happy.... She said " Loki watch percy, I got to make dinner"

"Of course my queen" my dad stated

My dad took my and put me in his lap saying to me " now if we are to rule these mortals we are to remember that You are born with great power and that you deserve a throne, daddy's going to get one to pass to you but you must learn to rule with an iron fist. If you do not people are going to look down at you...... Call you a monster...... Take away what's rightful min... I mean ours now." His eyes held great sadness.

I would just stare at him not knowing what to say

" I don't understand daddy "

"You will soon one day... Power.... It protect what you wish to have as yours"

I closed my eyes and slowly sinking to a chair near a nightstand

( flashback)

Mom and dad were fighting.... Again

" I refuse to have my son raise up thinking bitterly that he should be king, I want him to be a happy hero" my mom shouted

" would you have him hurt and this petty game of hero's, he will be better off as a prince and then a king, Sally.... I wish to protect him from harm" dad tried to reason.

" no, not this way" my mom pleaded

" you can not stop me from preparing our son" said dad

" then get out... GET OUT NOW"

My father quickly open my door and hugged me saying" I will be back soon your mom needs some .....space... I will return in the morning then I will teach you that game you call chess that you pester me to teach." he ruffled up my hair smiling and handed me a green pawn" get some rest".

That night a fire was spread in the house by some people with one eyes, they sound like my dad, my mom had to leave. when the house was burn down my mom was in despair

" he'll think we're death and never come back" she sobbed

When I heard that I quickly yelled out "DADDY, COME BACK" I stuck to the ground crying and took the green pawn out of my pocket.

He never came back to teach me chess

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Percy's P.O.V

I was out the dining area eating some food. I looked at the Poseidon table were.... My mom was supposed to be there. I quickly moved my attention to the Athen's table, before I started to cry, and looked at my best friend annabeth. We been friends ever since we were eight, the year I went to camp half-blood.

I was sent there because my mom decided she would help the world as a demigod searching for demigods.

At camp, at that time, they.......

well they looked down on me, they hated my dad and did not trust me, of course they never told or showed my mom. I immediately took the hint and start to avoid them for two months in camp, it started to work but Chiron told me that if I am to be a hero I was to train.

If Chiron knew how the campers were treating me he would have never said that,

Wanting to please him because he train my mom I decide to go to the arena. Worst idea immediately the ares cabin scorn and mocked me, refusing to train me, they were mad at a little toilet accident I had with them when they tried to put my head in there.

Everyone avoid me, all I had were the things mom brought from my old home, and the woods. I made a friend named Grover but he was busy as well. One day as I was playing in the woods I was quickly frightened when I heard a human voice.

" hi"

I quickly turned to see a girl with blond hair and a tan, she had gray eyes that sized me up. Taking my moment as silence to counting she stated

" the names annabeth chase, yours?"

That was the start of a awesome friendship. After lunch I decide that staying in camp will only cause me some pain, I went to Chiron

" Chiron I was wondering if I could go to Brooklyn to see my " ahem" other friends"

Chiron started at me with his sad eyes stating

" come back before campfires and be safe my boy, I understand that you are in great sadness but you must learn to prevail and be strong."

I guess I should explain why I hang out with Egyptian, well me and cater met not long after my first battle, the battle of labyrinth, we quickly fought some crocodile, long story, and became friends. Later on, after the second giant war, I met this blond girl name Jaz, I learned something even my.... Mom.. Did not know at the time,

I had the blood of cleopatra ( so did my mom) and then I saw carter again, we found out that I was a follower of sobek even thought I had a rough time with that guy. Turns out he's not so bad once you learn about him, I mean yeah he's short temper but the guy hates being control, which I could relate, and he believes in a strong leader. Then again he believes the weak should die instead of train to be better fighters. So one thing lead to another so now roman, Greece, and Egyptian are now allies. Well this day can get better, I mean a ADHD kid in a room full of history and magic, what could a son of Loki ask for.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N- this will be after the darker world, but please pretend the frigga never died but was injured greatly. Also that after Loki fake his death and sat on the throne to talk to Thor one last time, that he fled.

Thor's P.O.V

I looks the throne at my father, this time. I was called because my brother is not dead, strangely my mother was not surprise, of course she knows Loki well to of see that coming.

Loki was quickly captured and know instead of being send to the dungeon, he will be place under house arrest to be closely watched, much to sif protest saying he was a danger.

Loki was placed in his room and now I stand out the entrance of his door and knock.

As I enter the room I looked around and the objects was definitely Loki's . I said " brother is the palace treating you well"

he replied " by all mean I love the looks the guards give me and that fact that everytime I move a spears pointed at me"

" Is it not better then the dungeon" I reason with him

He was silence

" brother please what happen to us, we were so close, just give me a chance" I plead

" I not willing, but, mother being in recovery would try" he stated

" are you saying yes?" I said

" I'm saying don't disappoint" he said with a faint smile on his lips

I looked at his desk and noticed a picture of him with......... A woman!

There was a boy in his arms, just a toddler. " who is this?" I question as a took it and showed it to him

He look up from his scroll and saw the picture, quickly angry, he grabbed it away from me and said " you do not need to know"

" brother you can trust me" I said in a quiet voice.

He stared defiantly at me but then all of a sudden his shoulder snagged and his eyes held great sadness.

" she..... the woman.... Was someone I loved.... the boy was her..... my..... son."

I was stunned

" how are they" I said in a daze voice

" they- they died 14 years ago, they were killed by cyclops, I killed the cyclops painfully, but the house burned down with them in it." He seemed greatly distressed

" I am sorry what where that names" i said as I tried to confront him

" the woman was Sally Jackson, she was truly a queen among women. I admired her because she is both firm and stubborn. When I meet her I told her to bow to me, she came up to my face and slapped me." He laughs and continue " the boy was Perseus Jackson, but when he was little and tried to say his name he said percy and that name stuck to him. He was alway full of curiosity and love to hide about. He was so young.... innocent, he always called me his daddy he was a joy to me"

After Loki finished his rant his eyes full of pride I found it hard to believe this was my brother who attacked New York, or even stabbed me.

When he realized that, he quickly composed himself and said " of course I'm boring you, the door is behind you"

I was in daze when I walked out of his room " I summoned a portal to Midgard to meet the avengers.

I was first welcome by Stark, he's so surprise that he fell off his chair.

He smirked and said " well point break just on time I was about to head down to the meeting"

"What meeting " I questioned

" well we have some new allies that apparently have awesome powers and fury and the rest of the team are going to meet someone to go deep in all the plans and blah, blah, blah. You get the point." He replied

Not more than twenty minutes I was in a room with the rest of the team

" I want you all on your best behavior when the person gets here, that means tony sit away from Dr. Banner, agent Baron do not shot, and thor inside voices." Fury said

" chill fury, who is this guy coming to meet us any way" tony said

" that would be me"

We all turned to see a middle age man with a caduceus, he had a salt pepper hair.

" you may call me Hermes or lord Hermes" he saw me and stated with a smile and a mischievous filled eyes " thor, been a while, got anything worth stealing with you"

" oh no" I said with worry


	2. Wake up in the morning with a Viking Landing on my head

Tony P.O.V

And to think this meeting would be boring. " hey thor you friend with this guy"

The guy turned and narrowed his eyes when he saw me.

" hm interesting" the dude said

" I would go for awesome" I supplied

He stopped for a moment and his eyes shined

" defiantly a half- blood legacy"

" a what?" I never heard of a half- blood

" Any way I will have to set up a tour with you guys in CHB, Martha stop biting George"

He started it

No I did not you did

How

You were born

Ha so you say I am older than you

What happens if I say yes

Then I get to rule you

Then no

" if you don't stop fighting I'm going to but you on phone" said the guy in aannoyed voice

" okay some explain what's going on" Clint said with confuse clear in his eyes.

"I am the Greek god Hermes, you know travels men, fastest god around" he said with a glee in his eye.

" and thieves" mumble thor " don't forget thieves"

I immediately went to check my pocket only to find my wallet gone, I looked around and the others were missing things too.

Fury is even missing a pistol he had with him

" okay because this is my first time stealing from you allies I'll give your stuff back"

Said Hermes

Yeah and do you guys have rats around here, I'm starving over here

Quiet George, I don't want to be put on silences

" are those snakes " cap said

No were not just snakes we are... Well I am the best snake around

George enough you're confusing him

"So Tomorrow in the morning around.... Let's say 7 o'clock you come here and I will send a demigod to show you around, also thor we can gladly invited you kin as well. I heard about your mother my deepest consent, if she come to the party I swear I wouldn't steal a thing, from her of course." Said Hermes

Thor seemed daze and nodded saying yes over and over

" okay gotta go" he ran out the door and the was a flash in the hallway and he was gone.

Audience with Hermes was over

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Percy's P.O.V

I just finish dinner and decide to skip campfire. It remind me too much of mom and me together roasting marshmallows. I sat at the lake looking around thinking about what I'm going to do with my life when I heard a familiar voice say

" grandson, it is good to see you well"

I looked up to see the king and ruler of the ocean Poseidon who was my grandfather

" grandfather, why are you here" I decide to just get to the point of things

" we gods encouraged by the allies we were made"

" or was shoved on the face with" I state as I remember the crocodile that spit out Carter.

I saw a faint smile as he continue

" more or less we have an opportunity to have some mortal control to make sure we have allies to make deme-children life easier."

" how easy" I question

" easy in a way....like.... for example, a boy who 'blow torch' a certain monument records were clear as if it never happen"

I was stunned " oh"

" so what does that have to do with me" I said

" we need a experienced demigod to show them around and since you have to blood of all mythology, you seemed as a perfect candidate."

" okay, I'm in, but who are those people that are that powerful"

" shield and as for the people who you are to give a tour they are know as the avengers"

And with that Poseidon took his leave with a trail of mist.

"What did I get myself into now" I wonder to myself.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Loki's P.O.V

I need to get out of here.

That is all I am thinking of, the guards still despise me, and Odin no doubt distrust me. I still remember thor talking to me and mother telling me to give him a chance. Mother. I have not visit her in sometime, I open the door look at the guard saying " take me to see the queen"

He narrowed his eyes but then nods his head. When we get to the room I saw my mother in all her glory on bed sitting up.

" son you come to visit your mother" she smiled at me her eyes gleaming with pride because of me not forgetting to visit.

" mother how are you how is your stomach" as I remember when thor came to my prison telling me that she was stabbed through there from protecting thor's lady, Jane.

" it is better, come sit by me"

I quickly sat on a chair near by and we started to talk about magic, as if nothing went wrong then a guard quickly barges in kneels and say " the all father request your present queen". He cast a glance at me full of hatred and said " you too frost giant".

We stood at the throne room, I was surrounded by guards when thor came in.

" thor odinson, I understand that you have meet the Greek messenger Hermes, what has he said." Odin said

" Father it seemed that they had made allies with shield and no doubt many more, they offered peace and it seems a get together in their place, Hermes stated in the letter that no harm will fall to you from the Greeks or its allies if you chosen to attend" thor finished saying

My mother put in " it is not be wise to ignore a chance of peace, they do not ask for allies but for peace between us"

" very well, we will attend, frigga, thor, warriors three and lady sif , well as me will attend, guard sent note to the Warriors and lady sif to come at early dawn to stand ready"

" wait" I said in a loud voice

Odin regard me and then spoke " what is it Loki"

He did not add a last name

I wish to come to Midgard

" no you will not come-"

" father if I may" said thor " Hermes advise to bring Loki for reasons that I do not know"

" give me the letter" he took the letter and read it " Loki may go.... But he must be with the Warriors, sif, or you, son"

At seven in the morning

" what is taking so long" I stated " has thor lost his way " with earned a glare from Sif.

Of course then thor came down and brought the avengers who did not graceful landed on their feet and Hermes who saw me and smiled

" Loki you decide to come"

At my name the avengers immediate tense up. Good, they better be.

The one in the iron suit said " no no no , no way no how is raindeer game coming along are you insane" he said to Hermes

" Hermes immediately change and looked at stark with cold eyes looking more God like and said in a dangerous voice," I would be careful to whom you call crazy mortal"

Stak nodded his head furiously

Then Hermes light chuck becoming himself again " just don't say that to my dad he would immediately smite you where you stand"

" come on where's your father thor"

Just then frigga and ordin came ready to go Hermes said

" now I did not get to warn camp about your coming so either they would attack you which is not allowed or more likely have a heart attack. Luck for us I arrange.... Well Poseidon arrange his grandson to show you around so you will be summoned on a ship that is .... Different from a lot of ships." You ready" he said looking at ordin who nodded his head and said let it be done as you said.

Thor opened a portal and we went underway.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Percy's P.O.V

My day was peace until the Viking fell on me.

What was i doing well I was at the hem of argo II thinking of my daut locker, which by the way numbers were 68054323 yeah my lock was digital, anyway I pulled out of it my green pawn.

I was thinking about my mom and how she was killed by those Chitauri.

It's so unfair why her, she was invincible the drowner of evil, the hurricane master. Now she's ... Gone .... forever.

Maybe this is what I need, something else to do.

I brought most of the Hephaestus cabin along with one of my friend and part of the seven Leo Valdez.

I remembered the first great prophecy that was about him.

A half-blood of a half blood of the eldest gods

Shall reach sixteen against all odds

And see the world in endless sleep,

The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap

A single choice shall end his days,

Olympus to preserve or raze.

Turned out I was a half blood born from a half blood and a god or supreme being what every you take.

I remember the second great prophecy that I was part of

Seven half-bloods shall answer the call.

To storm or fire, the world must fall.

An oath to keep with the final breath,

And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death.

I shudder at the thought when I had to go through Tartarus alone because it was either me, annabeth, or both of us. I'm glad Nico was able to grab her when I turned into a frost giant toss her to nico as fast a lighting took my sword and chop the web that was stuck to her. Downside I fell into Tartarus.

I was quickly pulled out of thought when a blue portal came down a a Viking landed on the ship. Problem? He landed on me.

Yep nice way to start the morning.

Not.

Of course after I was untangle from the blond dude who definitely would of been a older version of my friend and almost like a brother Jason Grace.

" I am greatly sorry young boy" the blond dude states

" no pro, I love having to wake in the morning with a Viking landing on my head" I sarcastically said

I heard a muffled laugh and looked behind me to see the avengers and iron man who muffled the laugh.

" are you our guide kid cause if you are then I'm already loving this trip" said iron man

" I doubt that, the person who is are guide is an experienced warrior" said THE captain America

That lead to an uncomfortable silence

" ummm hate to break it to you but... I AM your guide" I decide to start

of course everyone was surprise especially those guys wearing capes

" such young age" said the blond dude

" that's unfair" protested Hawkeyes

Captain America just stood there stunned

" yeah well when there's three wars in one year you have to deal with, someone has to take charge, sacrifice has the mean something in life. Besides I doubt I'm giving evil a nice time every time I foil their plans" I said trying to lighten up the mood.

"So yeah.... um LEO send us to CHB ,I said.

They looked around and Hawkeyes said

" not to startle anyone but this boat is flying"

" yeah our captain of the Argo II made it, wanted to make it every since he was a kid"

I said not making a big deal " but trust me when I say you seen nothing yet"

They just continue to stare

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Captain America P.O.V

I could not help but stare at the kid, no, a kid force to grow up as a man.

He had black hair that was messy, but I could tell it was just his style, a nice beach tan, and deep sea-green eyes that seem to be staring down on each of us, sizing us up.

" lord Hermes, and uncle" the boy said

" nephew, I leave you to good hands"

" don't you mean I leave the avenger and guys with capes in good hands" he states in a cheeky way.

" well yes now I must be going today I'm going try and get to 123,345 emails today alone with all calls I get" and he was gone in a flash, like literally he ran out in a flash.

" well avengers, guys in capes welcome to Argo II we'll be in CHB in 20 min so look around and DO NOT go in the engine room without Leo."

Just then a elfish boy came down with a.... White stick people play with in games.

" so hi, I am the great, powerful, over awesome, supreme maga captain of Argo II and I am also really hot" he then extended his hand that had fire dancing across it.

By now I was used to my jaw dropping, this.... Kid, build this and he is.... immune to fire?

" now for your welcome banner" he put his stick in the air and down came a banner saying "wassup

" yes I always wanted to use it"

" Leo, you said you wouldn't use that banner" groan the the kid guide

" you wouldn't let me use it for the roman allies now I'm using it for the mortal allies. Come on lighten up already pierce" whined Leo

" first of all the Romans don't like joking around, and they already did wanted to blast you out of the sky, and second don't call me pierce, and third I thought you were driving?" Said the guy

" oh yeah I give Jessica the wheel"

" Jessica?"

" yep"

" the girl whose six years old"

" yep"

Just then tony said " now that is how you drive"

The guide groan and rubbed his temple saying " I'm surrounded by Leo's"

" so if you look down there is CHB"

And for the million time today My jaw dropped.


	3. To hate or not to hate

Percy's P.O.V

As we headed down and were standing near the lake I decide to start the introduction

" so welcome to CHB, camp half-blood, my name is Perseus"

I looked at their reaction, there were four capes together three men and one woman who looked around in curiosity.

A man with a cape and a woman who has to be his wife looked indifferent. A man with a cape and a helmet with two horns stiffen when he heard my name, and I guess it it was my imagination but the older version jason looked worry at the horn guy.

"Anyway what's your names I gesture to the avengers"

" tony stark, or iron man seriously you never heard?"

"Steve Rogers, or captain America "

" Dr. Banner, the other guy is the hulk"

" Clint Barton, but call me hawkeye"

" Julie Watson, but I'm called the black widow of field"

" Thor of asgard "

I immediately sensed a lie because I was a son of Loki, and also I read their files, so Natasha Romanoff failed the test, then again she IS a spy.

" Natasha, Natasha what's the need to lie to your allies if your allies already know all about you" I said with a smirk

Of course she being a spy had a stone mask on but falter as we were all walking, taking that as a opening I stop and turned to her waiting for a answer. The rest of the avengers looked surprise and Dr. Banner said

" what do you mean already know"

" just saying I work for CHB, CJ, Brooklyn, and I have a okay rader with the Amazon. I can gather a lot of information about each and everyone of you. Shoot! Almost forgot, Steve there's this kid, a little brother to me, who was frozen in time for 70 years he would love to meet you."

Once again the guy jaws drop

" are.... are they more people like me"

"Two, the boy and a girl" I stated, "they both consider themselves as brother and sister, there was a girl a couple years ago but she went on..... A quest to prove herself, kinda like the fittest to survive, but .... Well.... She died. Right in front of me and I couldn't do anything. She was twelve." I said I held some sadness in me at the thought of that, she was too young to die, I wish I never told her my plan to stop that giant stupid robot.

Clint decide to speak

" that's..... that hard man"

" it's life" I merely state making it clear I hate pity

I glance back at the capes and the two women who were watching in silence, they definitely not knowing what to say, I was told not to question them since they did not want to.

" here are the statue of achievements a park dedicated to heroes both alive and dead, it goes to Hercules, odyssey, to new hero's such as..... Sally Jackson and Luke Castellan."

Thor said " Sally Jackson?"

I stiffen but silence cursed myself for showing a reaction that did not go unnoticed by the two spies, thor, and the guy with the horn helmet

" yeah... lots of people look up to her, she was one of the few who lived to have a family.... but she died tragically in the end"

Thor continue

" who was her son"

Son? How did he know she had a son

" son, how did you know she had a son" I said as I voice my thought

Thor blushed and said nothing

" wow the detail on these statues are amazing, do they look like the person" said tony

" yeah my friend annabeth was in charge of making the park she hired some campers with wicked sculpturing skills and I don't know" I said thoughtfully " never really looked around"

" well let's have a look around" said Clint " I want to see some legends that are really"

Great, just great. No worry this park is huge the chance of them finding my statue is slim, then again I never went in here so I don't know where it is either

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Loki's P.O.V

I couldn't help but sense the irony of the fact of the guides name that just happen to be my death son's name that made me all the more hate him.

I looked around with my mother frigga who knew about...... Sally. I wanted to see the statue that could, just could look just like her. Then I saw her.

Mother steady me as I saw her pose she had a sword in one hand and water surrounding her, swirling around her.

Her legs in position as though ready to run any direction .... But behind one of those legs was a boy who had a small dagger in both of his hand.... he looked scared. Sally other hand was on the boy shoulder to reassure him, it also say no one hurts the boy or else. She was glaring ahead, daring anyone to challenge her.

Lady sif who appears out of no where, in no time saw my reaction and came up to the statue and read out loud

" Sally Jackson daughter of Poseidon drowned of evil, helper of demigods, birth giver of Perseus Jackson.... and ...... lover of Loki??"

By this time odin and thor was there and so is most of the avengers, the man out of time and the guide was not there.

" wait that means the boy there's your son, he can be dangerous" said the blasted archer

" you did not read the rest" I said in a surprisingly quiet, but then again they did die.

Sif continue " died in a fire body find burned but with signs of gun shots"

There was an uncomfortable silence.

I did not know she got shot, or that her body was found

I decide to tell them what happen to my.... son

" MY son, died in that blasted fire when he was TWO, and if you dare say that while he is dead" then By the time I'm done with you, you'll beg for a painful death"

I threaten

Everyone left that topic.

The man out of time and the guide came back talking

" yeah the soldier surme is one of a kind Because it was made by us, the material needed did not exist in the mortal world." The guide said

Roger said " so you know how to make it"

" classified, big no no make again"

Said the guide

Steve was going to say something when he saw a statue I did not pay attention to and said

" is that you"

I looked over and saw a replica of the guide in action he had a sword in his right hand and a shield in his left, he was in a fighting pose and he was...... wearing a Norse helmet!!! And there was water swirling around him and a crocodile next to his right side and a Pegasus with its wings spread out on his left, in the back was a huge hellhound. His face hold determination, and his statute looked as if it was a warrior you do not want to mess with.

" ummm I guess, I mean, I know I had a statue I just didn't know where."

Stark went up and read " legacie of Poseidon, Titan slayer, giant slayer, holder of the sky, two timer hero of olympus, survivor of the river of Styx, two timer on the great prophecies, blood of mythologies, survivor of the underworld, retriever of the master bolt, best swordsman in 500 years,survivor of night, and survivor of Tartarus.

*running out of room note this is not ALL the titles of this hero* "

I looked at the boy in respect as he all of a sudden found great interest to a tree. Even ordin looked at him in a new light

" what's Tartarus" Banner said

He tensed up

" not what, who" the guide simply stated

That's when I realized he meet Tartarus

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Percy's P.O.V

" how come you name is not there" question tony

" it's considered bad luck when you put your name on it. It's like saying that's all you do for the rest of your life, you name is added when you are dead." I said before say " to be honest I don't want my name on it anytime soon"

We started to walk out of the place and went to the lava wall. I explained how this is for beginners and how it's okay to go to the infirmary on your first try. Of course the couple, who were now certainty married, just looked and the horn helmet guy stayed still. as Me and the avengers and the viking dudes and lady tried it out. The woman was as quick as a tiger, not a flaw along with the other, in the end

she won

It was fun no one went to the infirmary

Well if you exclude tony chicken out because he could not use his suit

next much to my distaste, we headed to the archery area. Now to be honest I don't know why I suck at it sooo much. Even my .....mom .... was.... is better than me.

Immediately the Apollo cabin flocked over hawkeye, who was eating up the attention ( A.N-I find the hawk eye in the avenge so serious so I am basing this hawkeye out of that show avengers assemble)

He did flips and shot bullseye. Then he blindfolded and shot arrows after arrows splitting them in the bullseye, now that is a showing. Now due to the fact I am a legend and I am good at everything BUT archery, people tend to make fun.

It ended to the point that were that showed a video of my most embarrassing moment with a bow.

It shows me holding a bow trying, and failing to get in the right position. At one point I pick one position I am like, which is wrong, and shot. The problem?

This video was a prank video from the Hermes cabin, see the arrow can bounce around but still hit something at one point.

What's wrong with that?

It hit my right calf.

I let out a yep and my face turned red as I limped to the infirmary.... again with the arrow stuck to my calf.

By the end of the video, everyone was laughing at me, even the Viking couple.

Once they had their laugh we headed to the dining area. Since they were guest they had the choice to sit with Chiron and Mr. D or sit at my table.

In the end the Viking couple and the woman, who said she would guard went to Chiron's table, and the rest to my table.

My table was dark rich green with a gold outline in the ends of the table. We quickly sat down and took the plates need. There been this major upgrade to the food, thanks to the Hephaestus cabin, we just have plates and imagine the food we want and it's there, it's like the same with our cups.

When a tree nymph came and gave our plates and cups, the avengers and Vikings looked confuse.

I leaned over and whisper

"imagine what you wish to eat, and it'll be there same with the cups"

Soon all the plates were full of food

All the demigods raised their cups and said

" to the gods"

The avengers did not do anything because they did not need to, and the Viking did not either

I decide to start questioning thor about my dad

" so thor you fought in the invasion of Manhattan, the information I get is not reliable in the subject to who lead the invasion"

But the truth is I keep on getting my dad loki

There was quiet before thor continue

" my brother loki lead the invasion"

As he continued in detail I drowned him out.

My dad, MY dad send those Chitauri.

After lunch, annabeth thankful decide to continue the tour.

I am on so much confusing

My dad send the the death sentence

To my mother

Should I hate him, should I not 

I headed to the arena, I need to blow off some steam.


	4. I toss a light hammer

Percy P.O.V

Confusion

So much

Right now I am slicing straw dummy's limb off, at one point I got bored and wanted to find a person to spar with.

Then a boy about the age of 13 said if I could teach him better defense in his sword work

I tossed him a dagger to go in his other hand and explain how using the base hilt of it, it could protect and reduce blows on a sword.

I started easy on him, at one point I let his friend fight too.

Soon I decide that I wanted to work on my defense and ask them to attack me. I made it into a challenge to where I could only defend myself and not attack them.

By the end of 15 minutes I'm fighting 10 demigods... well defending from their blows.

Seven of them knew how to fight monsters, four of them knew how to fight but never fought monsters, and the other four were new with the whole demigod life and was learning.

Then I heard a battle cry and saw the leader of the Ares cabin come as fast as lighting with her spear cracklings with energy straight at me. Clarisse La Rue.

Let me tell you something, you do NOT need a screaming Clarisse after lunch.

Of course all the other people fighting me backed off, even when Clarisse is on your side you still get hurt if you " get In her way"

She quickly tried, and failed to ram the spear end in my stomach. I quickly rolled over and got up. I continue dodging her attack, when annabeth walks in.

She was talking to avengers and the Viking looking people, she's as pretty as ever. While I was distract Clarisse skimmed her spear across my arm which earns some blood and disarmed me, but I was able to back up quickly and size her up.

In triumph she yelled in a voice that definitely got everyone's attention

" what's wrong prissy, losing your touch. Weren't you fighting?"

I replied " naw just thinking about the first time we fought and how you smelled like sewage for the whole day,do you want to start fighting?"

She growled and charged at me, who had no sword even though it returned to my pocket. As fast as I went I rolled beside her, right under her sharp spear, to her side.

She, in a counterattack, stopped and tried to ram the end of the spear in my face but I ducked and kneeled ( he was kneeling in a running pose facing away from her) raise my hands above my head ( spear was thrust above his head) and grab the spear that was supposed to smash in my face.

Using her momentum to push the spear forwaRd, I also pushed it forward making her lose her grip of her spear, and having the spear thrown far away from her. In one fluid motion I backed up from my knee pose and smashed my elbow on her stomach and jumped away ten feet to see the damage on her.

" what's wrong Clarisse, losing your touch?" I taunted

We started punching each other.... well she tried.

I keep on hitting and kicking her joints, elbowing her stomach, in two minutes

She yielded.

I won.

Again.

I walked up to annabeth did a playful bow saying

" my lady"

She blushed but then said

" we're you even trying??"

"Yes I was... Well.. okay maybe I was joking around"

I manage to get out

" we'll do you want to spar" she question enjoying my discomfort

" well I don't know, I don't want to hurt you" I said, wrong thing to say.

As fast as my eyes could see her dagger was up my neck and she said in a quiet but playful voice

" the difference between Clarisse and me is that I know how you fight ever since you're eight"

The avengers saw the exchange

We went to our places, a couple feet apart

" fight with daggers" I question showing her my two I took from my daut locker

She nodded and showed me her dagger she got from Luke

I had a dagger my dad gave me when I was two , but I changed its appearance with magic because it remind me to much of my family, and my own ivory dagger I got from..... Tartarus

We started in are deadly combat

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Annabeth P.O.V ( this was long overdue)

I engaged percy in battle who seemed to have gotten better

last time I saw him. But what immediately angry me was the fact that his own face had some faraway look. seaweed brain was not even paying attention, yet I am struggling to keep up.

I know I know, hubris alert

But I been with him every since I was eight and saw how he fought,

I mean the least he could do was pay attention to the fight

I decide to put on an act to see what's bugging him

" you wish you could use your powers" I said as casually as possible, when really I'm getting tired

He snapped out of thought faltering, taking that as a chance I tried to sweep his feet off the ground but he just rolled over and said

" I enjoy a challenge"

I blushed quickly but no one saw, I think. He just complimented me.

He said that I was a challenge to fight and even if I wouldn't say it out loud, percy is one powerful opponent.

So because he complimented me ( and did not even add a insult in the end) that could mean that does not he think I am a easy fight but that something is in his mind that is bothering him.

I gave him a glare that said "you better tell me what's going on" I ducked from a dagger swiped he did and he said

" so the avengers, they said that loki lead the invasion in New York, you should put that down so everyone would know" he said in a calm voice

Wow. No wonder he was thinking hard, his own dad send out a death sentence to his mom without knowing.

Ten seconds later I felt my legs pushed off the ground and a dagger at my neck.

I lost.

I lasted for only seven minutes against him.

When I turned I came to see the avengers jaws at the ground ( not really) and the gods and goddesses looking impressed.

Yeah I said it, from what I could get from what percy calls " Vikings" they were definitely not a normal human, or even a normal demigod.

Mr. Stark then said

" hey kid can we fight"

" sure, do you want me to use powers or no powers" percy said

" you'll need your power, what ever they are" iron man said arrogantly

I was ready to slap that genius, then I saw a flash of mischief in Percy's eyes and he said

" okay if you say so, annabeth you can be the ref"

Once they got to their position I shouted

" ready.... set...... fight"

Percy was just standing there smirking, while...... ironman..... Is not move at all?

Percy walked up in confidence to iron man took his sword pointed to iron man's neck and simple stated " dead"

Then as if released from prison iron man stumbled and said "what the heck was that!"

" Oh the surrounding water vapor did not give you permission to move" laugh percy

" how " baffled iron man

Percy stopped laughing and said thoughtfully " I dunno, because I said so"

Now it was ironmans turn to laugh " I gotta say you got spunk kid"

Then that's when thor decided to speak up saying

" I would like to spar with you Perseus"

" okay this time lets fight" said percy who put his sword in a way he would defend himself.

They got in their place and I once again said

" ready..... set...... Fight"

Percy charged, right away I knew what percy was doing. He got in a defense pose on purpose to get under thor's guard

But I saw what power percy was using, it was a bit of his frost giant powers. Here let me explain, you see percy can turn into a full on frost giant but because percy is also a mortal he can be mortal.

But he can take out some features, but their are some minor detail that gives hint that he is taking in his frost giant powers. Like right now he is super fast and gave thor a powerful upcut before thor could get out of his shock, but if you look closely you can see whenever percy breaths, it's like a frosty breath, as if it's cold in here.

Like I said barely noticeable.

Percy was able, with his speed, to score shoots at thor's arm, knee, jaw, a kick in his chest.

Then thor thrown his hammer that hit Percy's gut, the hammer took percy across the arena crashing into the place we keep dummies that need repair ( nice place).

Of course because percy took some of his frost giant form he got up with the hammer in his hand.

The avengers and " Vikings" gasped.

Thor was beyond stun, he was dumbfound. Before Thor knew it he received a hammer in HIS gut. As quick as you can blink, percy mist travel in front of a daze thor and had his sword up to thor's neck.

" dead"

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Percy's P.O.V

He looked stunned, heck all the Vikings and avengers looked stunned. They were all staring at me. Great, attention just what I wanted ( note sarcasm). In an attempt to get away from their stares I said out loud

" Thor ouch that hammer can really make a hard impact, but it seems lighter than I expected"

Wrong thing to say, they continue to stare at me. I walked up to the hammer and picked it up looking at the hammer design..... hmmm

I remember that there was something special about Thor's hammer, I just forget, must have to do with the weight. Annabeth came up to me and I handed the hammer to her, the second I let go of the hammer it went down to the ground as annabeth attempt to hold it.

Okay either my frost giant strength got a whole lot better, or annabeth is weak. Which I doubt.

I looked at thor for an explanation


	5. I vouch for the avenger and dad

What happen before?

I remember that there was something special about Thor's hammer, I just forget, must have to do with the weight. Annabeth came up to me and I handed the hammer to her, the second I let go of the hammer it went down to the ground as annabeth attempt to hold it.

Okay either my frost giant strength got a whole lot better, or annabeth is weak. Which I doubt.

I looked at thor for an explanation

Loki P.O.V

As if the boy has not impress ordin, now he has ordin full attention, I almost felt bad for the boy. Almost.

My mom looked surprised, thor face was absolutely priceless. Volstagg stopped eating who knows what and mouth was wide open. Hogun was as grim as ever, while Sif looked with great curiosity. Fandral smiled as though he was thinking of something funny. Poor Perseus, he was uncomfortable with all the looks he was getting.

Then it was surprisingly Fandral who spoke saying

" this is great, now, we have two thors. Think of what we could do, come on Hogun still no emotion, not even surprise."

Everyone immediately glared at him ( excluding the avengers) for saying Hogun name, way to blow our cover.

" wait hogu... as... THE Hogun,member of the Warriors Three from norse mythology." said Perseus " I thought only thor came from asgard"

" no" thor said quietly breaking the news slowly " we are all from asgard"

Perseus turned to Fandral looking careful then said " that means you would be Fandral". Fandral nodded "dude your like a awesome swordsman" replied Perseus

Fandral smiled in return saying " thor you hear that min you admires me"

Perseus turned his attention to Volstagg

Volstagg said in a cheerful voice " what do i look like to you"

" your Volstagg an excellent hand-to-hand combatant, swordsman, horseman, and archer, a pugilist and a master of the quarterstaff" said Perseus

"your odin"

" your sif"

" you frigga"

Then he turned to me and narrowed his eyes

" your loki"

with that all the mortals in the arena stopped practicing and stared at me in.... awe... what!

Well all but Perseus who turned and said " back to what you're doing" and they went back to practicing but spared glances at me and the other.

"hey how come they looked at loki more, i mean it was like he was more interesting than your dad thor" said Baron

" I do not know" replied thor

" well he's know for recent event such as the invasion of New York and.... well friends..... with Sally Jackson" Perseus said carefully

Now the stares turned to me, my mom was smiling.

" must be because his... son was the first official demigod born in Midgard for norse mythology" suggest Perseus

He obviously did not like me and was wary about me.

Then I heard a voice

" oh graecus how are you"

Immediately Perseus swore and whispered to Annabeth

" why is he here,"

"don't know."

Percy's P.O.V

I remember the stuff with Thor's hammer only a worth hero can wield it, and I wield it. Then I find out the person who killed my mom ( and is my dad) is in the same room as me. Never thought I'll meet him like this. Then one person decide to mess with me when I was not in the mood.

Octavian.

Why me?

He is so annoying, and he insult us to where we live. I would love to hurl him in the woods to meet some of the monsters, but Annabeth gave me that look that said " behave".

I checked my anger and slowed my breath.

You see, Octavian survived his sacrifice because he ask a spell of protection, he was barely alive when we found him and he officially recovered a month ago.

Don't get angry, don't get angry, I repeated it over and over in my head.

If I get angry and lose control I can go full on frost giant. Now, not that many people get me mad, but Octavian has, like a talent in that, not to mention his ego gotten bigger.

" Octavian, refrain from insulting us Greeks in our homeland and we wouldn't tie you to a log and let you float in the sea at my grandfather's mercy." I said

Romans hate water travel, and Octavian is roman

His eyes narrowed saying" yes I suppose I could stop, I was just on my way to you gracious give lessons on how to dodge bullets"

He just mocked MY mom while she's dead

I started to lost it, my eyes had swirls of blue and hands were slowly turning blue. Yep definitely noticeable.

Octavian smirked knowing I got mad.

I spared a quick glance at the avengers, Dr. Banner studied me. Great. I slow my breath and counted to ten in my head. Slowly the blue disappeared and my eyes were sea green again.

" Octavian if you ever talk like that to me like that again" I walked closer to him until I was one feet apart grabbed him by the cuff of his armor making him look at my eyes, I quietly, but enough for everyone around me to here said

" I will show you FAR more things worse than death"

I let go of his armor and he turned on his heel and stake away

I turned to see a angry annabeth

"What?" I questioned

" you know what, Octavian has a lot of followers you do not need him on your case" said a furious annabeth

" and yet I fail to see how's that my fault, I blame my blood it looks for trouble " I reasoned then continue " don't you have that tour with the asgardians and the avengers"

" the arena was the last one" she then turned to the guest " now that you know where everything is you can go anywhere and... OMG"

She stopped because something was glowing above ironman head, a claiming sign

Everyone stopped once again and knelt to confuse ironman with a image of a hammer, owl and number one on his head.

Annabeth said in a loud voice

" all hail tony stark legacy of Hephaestus and athena"

After 10 seconds we got up and continue to what we were doing

Tony then states " so I'm like a half blood"

"Makes sense" concluded annabeth " your building talent you got from you dad Howard who must of been a son of Hephaestus. whoever your mom is, she is a daughter of Athena."

"The question is which cabin do you want to stay in my awesome cabin " said Leo who came out of nowhere " or old owlhead cabin"

" Leo what are you doing here" questioned annabeth

" so theres this kid name Johnny Johnson who me and the strolls are going to prank when he comes in to the arena"

" Johnny?"

" yep"

" the wrestler in the Nike cabin, who can crush a metal helmet"

" yep"

Tony imputed " now I wanna go to Hephaestus cabin"

" what I want to know is why your hands turned blue" said Natasha

Busted

\---

Dr. Banner

I for one was interested as well

As we all waited for a reply from a worry looking Perseus

Then annabeth said

" he has it from his blood, if you noticed in his fight he was using water vapor, and he can control water if he can control water vapor.

Ice is the solid form of water so what you saw was just frost gathering, his ice powers in a way reflect to his mood, it acts a lot when he is anger...

And when he gets anger he tends to do some rash things" after saying that she smacked him in the back of the head as he pouted.

"so how do you manage it" I questioned

" I don't know, I guess I just deal with it, I mean it can be helpful when I'm in battle" answer Perseus

Just then a boy I saw in the archer who fawn over Clint came to Annabeth and Perseus and said

" meeting guys"

Annabeth frown saying

" I wasn't aware of a meeting will"

The boy, Will, curled his lip in distaste and stated

" Octavian insisted, had to do with trouble making avengers and something about loki, I might not want to repeated"

" well then, can't keep them waiting, avengers do you want to come and defend your name, and loki you wish to join or just ignore them"

In the end the team is following Perseus and Annabeth, while the rest decide to go back to asgard to come back when needed.

We entered the meeting house, I remember what Annabeth said during the tour, that it is newly build three months ago. As I enter me, the whole team sat where Annabeth gesture.

So all of the Romans ( I could easily tell by the toga they wear) and Greeks ( they wore armor) came in and the meeting begun

with Octavian beginning a rant about how the avenger can be nothing but trouble and that he read in Greek history ( funny cause I could of swore he hates Greek) that the last time they trusted normal mortals in began the cause of World War Two. ( A.N- yeah he read it because he wanted to prove why Romans are better than Greeks)

" well let's look at it in a different way"

All heads turn to see Perseus with his armor

" Yeah says the roman who wears armor" growls Octavian

" by all means let me go to bed and get my bedsheet to wear, times have change Octavian you're making a big deal over nothing"

" BIG DEAL,what about his so called brother" Octavian pointed at thor

That's when Perseus hand turned blue and the ground surrounding him crackle with ice.

Octavian smile in cruelty and triumph and continue " if I'm not mistaking you mother was killed in the invasion by those aliens, couldn't Dodge a bullet."

Perseus eyes were like the one in the statute, ready to kill not someone you want to mess with

Then all of a sudden he was back to normal and said

" we're getting of topic"

Perseus turned to the crowd saying

" if it was a year ago and someone told you that the Greeks and Romans would fight side by side would you believe me?"

Silence

" no you wouldn't, you know why. We had a longer, bloodier history with each other then normal mortals, yes we were tricked last time but we invent the soldier serum and look. I mean come on captain America saved the world. Also tony is a half blood legacy which has to count as something."

Octavian states " just some legacy" ( A.N- in this story Octavian is a son of Apollo not a descendant)

Perseus's eye narrowed and he said in a quietly voice that everyone heard

" if you thing like that for any legacy then you ego is your own downfall, don't drag Roman down with it."

" well what about loki HE almost took over the world" protest Octavian who knew it was a losing battle

" what do you wanna do, have my vouch on them or something" said Perseus in a lazy tone

" yes I do" said Octavian

There was a stun silence,then whispers even Perseus looked surprised

" what's wrong with vouching" whispers tony

" when one vouch is false his honor is taken and in some cases like the roman, the punishment is death." Said thor

" the Olympians said they were fine" said Perseus

" do you doubt them and not vouch," there were silence " well because you are not willing to bet your life then they are not-"

He never finished because Perseus stood up and said

" I, Perseus Ellis Jackson vouch for the avengers and loki, that they will not do anything bad or evil during their stay at camp half blood"

The look on Octavian face told that it was not everyday Perseus vouch for anyone.

" well now that, that's settled I got training to do" replied Perseus walking out

Looks like the allies is still on.

But why did he agree with his life?


	6. I tell Thor about my dad

Percy's P.O.V

I am not really training the truth is I'm meeting up with one of my friends

Nico di Angelo.

He is here to let me see my mom one last time. Now if you say I shouldn't because he is a son of hades and all, then you're just as bad as Octavian. You see I remember Nico as a kid, my first half blood rescue mission, I remember him being a innocent kid before the world decided to be cruel.

Nico was at the woods petting Mrs.O'Leary my pet hellhound.

Nico saw me and studied me with concern eyes

" you okay you look pissed off, like someone painted your cabin purple again" ( strolls died for doing that)

" just... swell"

Nico grabbed me and shadow traveled to the underworld.

Now by then I was freaking out, would mom be fine their, will she hate dad, more importantly did she get Elysium.

As if reading my thoughts Nico stated

" she died a hero's death she's in Elysium"

I exhale the breath I was holding

" but only death are allowed sooo..."

He started to walk past the banks of Styx, while I stalked cautiously

He continued

" this seems like a good place"

He took out his sword and started to chant, while he was chanting I looked about. Hmm same dark and depressing place as last time.

Then I saw a glow and then a ghost......

" mom"

my voice cracks and for once sound overwhelm

My mom looked at me and smile the I know what you're up to young man smile that she gave me when I run off on a quest.

Nico smile too, in a way she has been a mom for both him, Jason, Hazel and Thalia

" percy you're grown last time I saw you. Nico," mom scolded " what did I say about staying in the underworld, you're getting paler and are you on a diet"

Her motherly nature kicking in.

" I'll take one walk now outside mrs. Jackson, right now I think percy has something in his mind" replied a smiling Nico.

He went to get some sunlight

I was alone with my mom

I sat down and I started talking about what happen in camp after she.... died and how I found out it was dad's fault that mom died, and how I don't know how to act around him. When I finished my mom sat next to my and tried to straighten my messy hair, like she alway did when I was trouble.

" in a way I have the right to say to your dad I told you so" said mom in a cheeky voice

I laugh at my mom's joke

You see, mom and dad when I was little always fought on what name you should do things in, in the name of power or justice.

Dad said power and mom said justice.

Dad said justice does nothing good to anyone

And mom said power can easily be corrupt

Wait. Easily corrupt.

Mom is looking at me with a look that said about time

" honey you know that he has the tesseract in his possession, that was raw power, he did not know we were alive and.... you know, that he always wants to be a king"

My dad didn't mean to kill mom.

Mom is not mad.

I still did not tell dad about what happen.

Should I tell him.... he did not mean it. But he still did it.

" percy, honey, you know you have to let go and.... Percy what I'm trying to say is you can't just keep coming down here to visit me... Sometimes you have to let go of those you love"

" mom I- I-, but, I don't want to, I'll miss you." I cried out, my heart in pain as I let the tears fall

" shh" my mom started to rub my back as I cried. Yes, me cry. I let it out, all the pain, frustration, tortures I endure my whole life while my mom rubs my back and speaks soothing words telling me it's all right.

When I finally stopped crying mom looked me in the eye and said

" percy, look at me. Do not go bitter because of me. Do not be able unhappy because I am dead. Do not shun the dad you loved all your life for a mistake that I do not hold against. Understood"

I looked in her eyes wanting never forget them, because deep down I knew it will be the last time I'll see them..... alive that is.

" yes mom"

She cupped my face and kissed my forehead in a motherly fashion and said

" I love you son don't you ever forget it"

With that said she was gone and I replied to no one

" love you too, mom"

I Got up and mist traveled up top the surface

( A.N- yeah mist travel out of the underworld is easier than mist travel in the underworld, what comes from the ocean returns to the ocean. This is one deep chapter of a family bond.)

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Still Percy's P.O.V

I was at camp. Late. Everyone ate dinner and went to bed, the avengers ( including thor) went to the big house guest room, the asgardians went to asgard.

I decide to walk the the park were the statues where.

I walk up to my mom's statue and looked at it.

This was actually a really pose, the time when those cyclops burned our house when I was two.

I sat on a stone bench, and then I sensed someone in the area.

How?

In Tartarus at one point after tricking Nyx I had to jump across the Cocytus river.

I still had my eyes close so I image in a third person view me the river and the bank at the other side.

Once I did I image my blood, I remember a fact annabeth told me about how our muscles use only 5% of our strength because the blood circulation could only supply that much.

I forced my blood to go faster and I could see my body in mind, it's cuts and scrapes healing at an Alarming rate and I felt super strong, this much be how Hercules felt, I thought to myself. I jumped and made it.

So I sensed moving blood, not mortal, big bulky, okay an asgardian.

"Who's there" I stated

I heard someone approach me ( my blood powers work with my eyes close, go figure)

And said

"Perseus what are you doing here"

Thor.

"Just looking at this statue" i gesture to mom's statue

" why did you vouch for my brother, you seem to hold a distaste to him"

Replied thor

" not anymore" I whisper

"He heard and continue " did you know this women?"

" yes, she was a great hero"

" but did she not die In a fire 14 years ago" question thor

" no, she died in the Chitauri invasion" I said In a deadpan voice

Now thor may not be bright but he can put the fact that loki did the Chitauri invasion and his lover die from it.

" she lived? If she did..... what of her son. Is he well"

Said a worried thor

" he lives, and is well"

He was getting close, should I tell him, maybe he can help me tell dad. I decide that if he ask for where I am I would tell him.

" where is he, we must bring him to loki for loki miss him and his mother greatly"

Dad misses me and mom.

I looked thor in the eye and said

" I never knew dad missed me and mom"

His eyes widen, jaws dropped as he looked. His reaction was so funny I would of laughed.

He jumped off and was about to run. I quickly said

" wait don't go"

Thor said

" but, you- loki-. You must go to him and tell him"

" I do, but, I want to break it to him slowly" I reasoned

" what do you plan" said thor reluctant.

" tomorrow all the allies will come and do the exchange" I said telling him my plan

" what?" Said a confuse thor

" Monetary agreed with Jupiter to show the life of each hero or leader from each nation, Allie, or mythology." I continue quickly before Thor would question me more " each person life will be shown from the day he or she is born to at the moment before the meeting. From the Greek mythology is Annabeth, Egyptian is a old friend of mine name Carter( A.N- did I spell that right), the Amazon has their leader Hylla, from Roman is Frank, the. There is Norse which is.... Me"

" and it is tomorrow" thor said.

I nodded my head

" will you be there" he questioned

I shook my head, "none of the candidates will be, mostly because it can be embarrassing. I will spend my day at the sea helping sea animals."

" do you.... Do you not hate loki"

That question caught me by surprise

" no... I was mad at first when I learned he played a role in the death of my mom, but I did some thinking and figure that he did not mean it and thought we were death, and the fact he wants to be a king. I realize my mom would forgive him, so no. I am not mad anymore"

Thor looked at the statue of my mom and was looking at little me, he looked back at me trying to compare that scared boy to me.

I stretch my arms and yawn.

" well I better go back to my cabin and sleep, also thor ask one of the avengers to pick which life would be seen"

I walked back to my cabin and in the first time in two whole months I accepted the fact my mom was death and that she will alway be happy with me. As I drifted to sleep I had in my right hand a green pawn.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thor's P.O.V

I was stun.

Perseus is loki's son.

I am right now in asgard walking, soon I end up in front of loki's room.

I knock at the door.

" come in" I heard my brother say

I come in and I see loki on a chair near a table reading, he looked up briefly to see me and said "thor" before turning his attention back.

"Brother are you coming to earth tomorrow"

" no, see no reason to. I will stay here instead and do some reading. I rather not spend time with ordin at midgard."

Oh no this is not good

" brother you must come..... fragga Will be there" I sounded with some alarm.

" no thank you, now please go" said my brother in a monotone.

This is not good

I walk out of the door.

Not good at all.


	7. Life seems misty

Annabeth's P.O.V

The Olympian are here. So are the minors. Kids ages 14 and younger could not watch the dangerous life of us heroes.

First they decide to do the mortals.

As they were getting captain America ready, I looked at the Egyptians gods never saw one until now.

Percy always said how they were more orderly and mature.

Anyway captain America is at the arena to beat up some dummies Because he is not allowed to see his own life.

Why am I here if I am one of the hero's, simple because this is not my life that they are showing right now. All the other heroes are here, well except for percy he is out in the ocean, he says he does not want to see the life of a person and all their secrets.

In a way I am glad, you see I have this..... Crush on percy Jackson. No I am NOT in love with a legacy of Poseidon, I am a daughter of Athena and percy is just a friend.

This is just some small crush.

Right?

Anyway we all sat in the theater ( which was build when percy was missing)

and there was this mist screen where we saw a baby, so yeah we see his whole life. The baby is captain America or in this case Steven Rogers.

We see how he was beaten a lot by kids and how he had this friend named Barnes who is in the army. Steve tries to get in the army, but he is just not cut out for it.

Then he sees an opportunity to get strong. He is enlist in the army, but immediately scorn for being weak on everything.

Then he is put in the experiment, the soldier serum and becomes captain America, everything soon escalates to him saving the world but has to crash an airplane to the arctic and is frozen.

Frozen for 70 years.

Then he is soon brought in to shield and works for them, joins the avengers and helps save the world again. Then we see him at camp and felt his disbelief when he sees percy becoming the guide and shows them around. It ends to what he was doing right now which is still destroying the dummies.

Then it ended.

We saw the life of captain America in three hours.

Steve Rogers soon is brought in to watch other people's life, Carter Kane was ask to leave because his life was to be shown.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natasha P.O.V

I looked around before we could see this boy name Carter Kane life's. Fury was with us, and most of the asgardians were their to, expect for loki which I consider as a good thing.

We saw the life of

that boy but to be honest I was not paying attention at first until I saw a cake explode, soon his life became chaos and he started a journey in saving the world and faced of a big snake in the end. He was just a KID and he save the world.

But then I saw him.

Who was him, it was Perseus Jackson.

Well first Carter got eaten by a crocodile and he was about to die when the crocodile spit him out and ran away, a dazed Carter looked up to a amused Jackson who said

" I'm pretty sure boys are not made that way."

Carter immediately glare and said

"Who are you, and what are you doing here"

Perseus seemed even more amused

" well if you were listen to camp I was hunting down those crocodiles that ate two of our Pegasus, but by all means let's talk about how your day was "

We could feel Carter being annoyed while Perseus was smirking then he all of a sudden stop, tense took out a pen unclicked it and lunged at Carter pushing him to the ground and attacked a crocodile.

One moment he was a kid the next an killing machine.

It was amazing he was chopping the enemy to bits.

Next thing Carter knew the fight was over.

" what-how- you just- " Carter sudder

" the names Perseus Jackson" said Perseus who narrowed his eyes

There was silence

" well because you are not attacking me when I said my name I can assume that you are not part of Krones army (A.N- sorry internet down so I can't see if I spelled this right)"

" what"

" but the question is what demigod are you, maybe a son of Ares"

This went on until they decided to kill the crocodiles that were from the Egyptian mythology.

In the end we learned that Perseus can summon whirlpools and seems to be a fast learner in understanding magic.

They then ate at some place and started to talk.

" so you took out a giant snake last summer"

" yeah, but you're like half God half mortal?"

Perseus moved in his chair uncomfortable

" well not exactly half mortal, for my case that is."

We can feel Carter's curiosity growing as he said

"What do you mean"

" well my grandfather is Poseidon but my dad.... He's an asgardian"

That got the avengers, the director, and all the asgardian's attention

" umm what?"

" Norse mythology bro"

" okay why not, so... Who's your dad"

" loki" Perseus said looking to see Carters reaction

Everyone jaws jumped. How could I not know, I mean he has the features of Loki, even looks like he gets in trouble a lot.

" sure why not, so Perseu-"

" percy, friends call me percy" interrupted percy

" yeah what's so bad about being loki's son"

" nothing really, it just not that many people like my dad and well...... They don't trust me that much either. That is at first."

They talked some more then parted their ways

Later they meet while Carter was hunting down this ghost. Long story short, they teamed up and got the ghost but during the fight percy said Mai or something and a fist appeared.

Later on Carter and percy found out that he was a bloodline of cleopatra, a week later they found out that ironical percy was a follower of sobek. Then it lead

To where he is right now which is reading a book under a tree.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thor's P.O.V

Next was the life of the lady Hylla but I did not pay attention even when percy was their. I was trying to look for percy in here when I saw his friend Annabeth.

I quickly went over to her and whisper where is percy.

She looked over and saw me and said " he is at the sea, working and stuff"

Great now I do not know if percy knows loki was not attending,

Before I knew it her life was over and now was the man Frank.

His life was tragic at birth, his life force is a stick, but what power does he beheld to make him so vulnerable?

The percy came on to the tunnel of camp, carrying a... hobo???

Frank quickly got his bow and spiked the gorgon.

Soon they quickly went to the river then disaster struck.

Next thing frank knew was that he was in the air, with the gorgon.

His heart beat increased and his panic was felt throughout the room.

Then he saw percy who lifted his hands and the river responded soon the gorgon were nothing but dust in the raging river.

The hobo turned out to be Juno, and for percy it turned out that he lost his memory and only knows that he belongs to a camp, but this was the wrong camp and percy did not know.

He knew he was 16 and that he was a legacy of Neptune.

My mind went blank

How am I going to convince loki to come here.

I saw Frank talk to percy

" so you don't remember anyone"

" well bits and blurs, I remember one person, I was wondering if she was in camp" question percy

" a girl, what's her name"

Percy was debating on whether he should tell or not the he opened his mouth

" her name is Annabeth Chase, I think she is my best friend and"

" and what" interrupted Frank

" she is awesome" percy said wishful " she has blond hair, gray awesome eyes and you should see her when she guts a monster, it's stunning"

" you like her?"

At his annabeth perked up

Percy was in deep thought

" I don't know, I mean she is a really close friend and I trust her with my life but.... I'm not that good with love. I'm more of a guy with a sword not some love doctor I don't know much about feelings. You like anyone here in camp"

" this girl name hazel" Frank said blushing a little

At this hazel smiled

" she is great, she always knows what to say and she is just perfect"

" enough mush stuff, show me around camp maybe I'll remember something"

I was thinking more, maybe I should go back and drag him back here to see Percy's life

Then I saw frank having the ability to transform to animals.

Then I saw him help blow up a parking lot with percy then he let percy down who ran to annabeth who looked pale.

He flew to help bring up a statue of Athena up the ship with the help of the boy Jason, the other one Leo was holding the ropes and piper was helping Leo.

Soon they came down to pick up Nico, Hazel, Annabeth and Percy.

Percy was nowhere to be seen.

Annabeth was crying.

Jason ran up to a dagger on the ground and said in a panic voice

" this is Percy's dagger, he wouldn't just leave it around here his dad gave it to him, Annabeth what happen."

Annabeth was still sobbing but steady her gaze at the pit of Tartarus

" no" said Jason in disbelief " no,no,no, please,no"

Frank stood there in shock

Hazel was crying too.

Leo and piper still was at the ship and did not know.

Nico just stood there eyes still on the pit as if hoping percy would climb out.

No one climbed out.

" we should go to the house of hades, that's where we are to go, and where percy will be heading. If we are to save him we have to go NOW, and lose no time."

Frank turned his head to a grim looking Nico.

My mind went in daze again. So that is how young percy fell in the pit. How come no one pulled him out? Nico was too tired, hazel was far, why did Annabeth do nothing.

For 30 minutes I still think trying to make a plan to how to convince my brother to join us.

I am no good in plan making.

I looked up to see frank fight a giant who did not speak along with the rest of the seven.. Percy layer on the floor looking like a dead body. In the end of the fight a goddess flash out and Annabeth ran to percy hugging him while he was asleep, from exhaustion.

At one point frank was walking down and he head a voice that surprise everyone.

It was scared.

It help so much sadness.

It was Percy's voice.

Frank took out a mirror he had and placed it in a way where he saw what was inside the room.

Everyone gasp

Even through the mirror there was a awake percy who is in the corner of his bed hugging himself as annabeth tries to convince percy he is not in Tartarus.

" percy please, your safe, this is not fake. Come on, soon we can go home and see your mom....."

None reached his ears.

That's when frank went in

" annabeth what's wrong with percy"

" he's still in shock, I mean come on he went through Tartarus alone"

You could feel franks worry

And we all saw a flashback of percy and frank.

" percy, I just not good at this fighting stuff. People kinda look down on me. I think it would be better if you just give up and make better friends"

Percy eyes immediately harden and he got in front of Frank and said in a firm tone

" Frank make this clear and drilled in, you do not, IN ANY way give up on family. No matter how mess up or mean they are to you."

" I mean come on remember when you pin that gorgon that was amazing"

It went on for a while talking about good times.

The flashback ended and Frank said to annabeth

" annabeth talk to percy about some.... Happy times, you know like fun."

Annabeth crawled up to Percy's bed and said

" remember when I was eight and I scared you by just saying hi, you jumped like ten feet in the air"

She quietly laughed

Percy stopped and stared at her.

" or that time when you saw the strolls paint your cabin purple, you like murder them"

She continued to laugh

Percy chuckle weakly

" they started it, I just ended it"

They went like this for a while then Frank took his leave.

At one point two weeks after leo "died" he popped out of a bush and said boo to Frank at camp Jupiter with this girl

Frank screamed and ran thinking he ran insane.

Every chuckled weakly

It also shown what he was doing right now, which is teaching some kids how to hold a bow.

Then it ended

Next annabeth got up and left

Soon we saw annabeth life


	8. The loss of a sister

Piper's P.O.V ( this is for all who wants pipers P.O.V)

I saw my best friend leave the room.

I always wonder how she and percy meet.

It started with a basket in the wind at the doorsteps of her dad.

Her life was pretty sad, he dad remarried and pretty much shun her.

By age seven she left.

Then she meet two people

A guy name Luke son of hermes

And a girl name Thalia daughter of Zeus

Luke gave her a dagger saying that he had a feeling she is smart and will know how to use it.

Together they had great adventure some sad, some fun.

Annabeth felt at home and happy.

Then came along Gover, who was send to take them to camp. While they were trying to run to camp, monster attack and then disaster struck.

They were In this haunted house were somewhere lurking was a cyclop. Thalia, Gover, and luke were separated from Annabeth and she was scared. Then she came to the room where they were tied up the cyclop then turned to her and said in her dad's voice.

" come here, Annabeth, we can have a family forever, I promise just come here"

She stabbed him in the foot and freed Thalia and Thalia took it from there.

They were running to camp and they were so close but then hellhounds attacked, there were too many. Thalia said for them to go on and that she would hold them off. Luke lifted up a crying Annabeth and ran to camp along with Gover.

Thaila was dieing.

Her father took pity on her and turned her into a pine tree to protect the borders.

But Annbeth lost a family, that day Luke devoted himself to practiceing his sword. Annabeth learning about story's and fighting with her dagger waiting for a chance to prove herself to the world.

When she was eight a daughter of Poseidon came and left her son in camp while she went out to bring half bloods safely to camp.

She saw the boy, he was her size but she was alittle bit taller. He had black hair that was really mess, and deep sea green eyes that looked throught everything trying not to miss any detail.

That was Percy Jackson.

She at first saw him around but then he just stopped being seen.

Annabeth came up to her cabin leader a girl name Adriane ( yes that was her name) and ask her if she knew where the boy was

Adriane frowned and said

" why would you want to see him, he's a son of Loki. Don't you know who loki is?"

" I do, but I just don't get why I don't see him or even know him at all" question little Annabeth

" listen, a son of Loki is not to be trusted. To be honest, I'm glad he stays away from us, much safer"

I was stunned, this is how they treated percy!! ( this is piper's thoughts)

Little Annabeth said

" I am a daughter of Athena, and I believe that it is not WISE to judge people by their parents."

Adriane was stunned then smiled saying

" wisely said, I guess you're right, I'll tell you what. If you can be friends with him, you can bring him here where he can make more friends. He goes to the woods a lot."

Annabeth smiled and ran off to the woods with her dagger, but no one stocked the woods with any monsters but better safe then sorry.

She finally spotted him sitting on the ground tracing and seems to be writing on the ground.

She walked silently behind him and tapped him on the shoulder.

He jumped up in the air spun around and stared wide eyed at Annabeth.

" the names Annabeth Chase, yours?"

He just stared in shock the narrowed his eyes and said

" percy, percy Jackson. I'm a son of Loki"

With that he turned and continued writing on the ground again.

" well I'm a daughter of Athena"

Silence.

I could feel Annabeth's frustration level go up.

She decided to sit down and just talk, percy showed no sign in listen.

" you see, I love seeing new things. Like the sea, I alway wonder what goes on down there, but you know I don't want to drown"

Percy perked up and said

" you want to see the ocean"

Annabeth smile we heard her think so he is listening

" yeah but I could drown so I don't see that happening anytime soon."

She was about to talk again when percy turned his eyes brighten with excitement as he said

" do you want to do something cool"

Annbeth stunned at him talking all of a sudden mutely nodded her head

" okay come to my cabin during campfire just say that you are hanging out with me. But you have to promise not to tell anyone what I am going to show you."

Her excitement raised to such high level at the thought of some secret.

" I promise"

" good I got to go and get ready, don't forget"

The whole day Annabeth spend thinking what could percy possible show

We heard her think

He's kinda cute, in a scruffy way, the way his eyes lit up

Athena frowned.

When campfire came she headed to his cabin telling Adriane that she was going to hang out with him.

When she got to the Poseidon cabin, she knocked on the door and percy said" come in"

She entered in and looked around, percy turned and smile

He should smile more it looks nice

And handed her a..... Keychain?

Is was shaped as a dolphin

We all felt Her disappointment

" it took me the rest of the day to make it and get the spell right see!"

He got a glass of water and throw it at her much to her protest.

But surprisingly she stayed dry, Percy's eyes gleaming with excitement.

" now you can't drown"

" what do we do now" questioned Annabeth

" now we sneak out of camp go to the beach and explore the ocean but come back to camp when we are done"

Annabeth's excitement level came up again

" really, did you ever do this before"

" yeah it gets boring in camp, now come on let's hurry"

They started out to the border of camp, percy let out a low whistle.

Then a black animal landed in front of them

It was a small black Pegasus.

Annabeth stared at in in awe

" where did you get this BLACK Pegasus, their not that many black ones"

The Pegasus whined and percy started to laugh.

Then said to annabeth "being a legacy of poseidon helps me talk to horses."

" what did he say?"

Percy blushed and said " where did you get a girl, they're not that many with gray eyes"

Annabeth blushed too.

They got on blackjack which was his name and went to the beach.

Percy and Annabeth both got near the bottom of the sea near the beach and sat down looking at the beautiful breathtaking view of the coral reefs and their residents.

Percy looked uncomfortable, like he does not know what to do.

He must not be that social thought Annabeth.

" so your dads loki" she asked

" yep" reply percy with pride

" you're proud of him?"

Percy seemed taken back by that question

" well, yeah. Wouldn't you be proud of your mom?"

Everyone in the room including me was surprised by his answer.

That answer surprised Annabeth too.

" how come you don't have that much friends"

" guess it's because of me being a son of Loki"

" you ever get lonely"

Percy seemed to not listen to that question. He turned and looked deep in annabeths eyes and the frowned.

" what's wrong?"

"You have twin brothers?"

Before percy could react Annabeth had a dagger up his throat and said " how do you know"

Percy seem startled and said " don't know I just got to look at that person and I could see like..... memories"

Annabeth relax and sat back down.

Percy seemed worried and said

" we're friends, right?"

He wants to be friends with ME!!

" yeah"

He smile brightly.

" but tomorrow I decide what to do"

"Deal"

The next day they were at the lake. Percy looking around in a worry look.

" you sure we can't go and play in the woods"

" you sure your can BE social"

Percy rolled his eyes.

" what are we doing here" questioned percy

" well do you have a wepon"

Percy took out a dagger and nodded

Annabeth got her dagger

" I want to see if you can fight"

Now all of us wanted to see if percy can fight, jason was looking closely.

Percy face turned red and he put away his dagger and shook his head a lot.

"I don 't like to fight."

Now everyone in this room was put to wonder, why would percy not fight, even for fun. Even the gods were full of curiosity.

Percy sat near the banks looking at his dagger sadly.

Annabeth sat next to him and pushed him lightly and playful before saying

" we're friends, you can tell me why"

Percy looked at her took a deep breath and said in a sad voice

" I don't know how to fight.... like at all. I can't even hold a dagger"

I could not help but gasp. Percy is a really good fighter now, but the fact that he could not hold

even a dagger surprise me. I alway thought he was a natural fighter.

" wait, what??? But you been here for two and half months you must of learned something."

" remember when the ares cabin tried to put my head In a toilet"

" no never heard of it"

" well I came out dry thanks to my grandpa but the ares cabin looked like they walk throught a sewer plant."

" what's that have to do with you not knowing how to fight"

Percy stood up and ran his hand to his hair as he said in a frustrating tone " they are always in the arena and I tried to learn by myself, they would come and mock me, insult me, even throw daggers at me. Then they would insult my dad, and I would get mad. I am pretty good at fight people with fist but when they get their sword out what can I do?"

By the end of the rant percy looked at Annabeth as if she had the answer.

We all felt Annabeth's anger as she stood up and grabbed percy and dragged him to the front of the Athena cabin saying

" wait here"

She came in and ran in front of Adriane and said

" we need to talk"

After she was done talking Annabeth said

" he's a nice boy who is judge just because of his dad. Adriane listen he is my age and he's alone. Not to mention he is worried about his mom out there. We need to help him"

Adriane was quiet then she said

" I suppose I can talk to Chiron about changing his lesson time near ours but.... I want to talk to him."

Adriane then went out to talk to percy as I sat in my bed.

Poor percy. The world seems to hate him. He's my age he should be having fun, not being bullied in the place he is suppose to be safe in.

The new leader of the Ares cabin looked ashamed even if she was not there ( she came when percy was 9).

Adriane then came back in and started to write something.

I came outside with a smiling percy who said

" Adriane said that I can learn how to fight and stuff with you guys. Is that cool or what."

"Really cool" replied Annabeth

Then we saw over the years as they trained and as percy got better at fighting. Then when Annabeth was ten percy came up and said

" hey Annabeth, look at me"

Annabeth looked at percy

Oh my GODS

Percy was blue and looked like a frost giant. His hair that was alway mess seemed to point a bit upward as if the frost blown it that way.

Annabeth's jaw open as percy said

" I can turn into a frost giant, you know what that means"

Annabeth smiled

"new discovery and knowledge?"

" yep" said a smiling percy

They went to the strawberry fields and percy tired to do some frost gaint tricks.

He let ice sweep on the floor

" I'm also really strong"

" maybe you can control water as a frost giant?"

They head the the lake and percy close his eyes and concentrate but nothing happen"

Annabeth mind was thinking

People can find weakness in the and he would be predictable when controlling water In a human form and ice in a frost giant form. Maybe because he is human he can tap into it or something

Annabeth explain her plan

Percy turned back into human and slowed his breath, then his breath became icy.

Percy and Annabeth were laughing with excitement.

Percy was controlling water and ice, the only difference was that he had some blue in his eyes and his breath was like frost.

Then it all of a sudden it stopped and percy stumbled but Annabeth caught him.

" what happen"

" nothing" said a tired percy " must be my body getting use to this power, I mean I am still half- mortal. I got to go Samantha the daughter of Hector ( Internet still down) she is staying in the hermes camp for two weeks so I'm going ask if she can try and teach me some magic."

With that he left and Annabeth came to her cabin.

Now all the Athena's children enjoyed the son of Loki as company, his thirst for trying new things and helping out people won their hearts.

Adriane was at the front of the cabin door with a bag in her hand.

" where are you going" questioned Annabeth

" I'm" she pause leaving suspense " going on a quest"

They both started to squeal

" do you think mom is going to visit you and say how proud she is when you return" squeal Annabeth

" I hope so" Adriane stated composing herself " mom send an box for you on you bed for you birthday, it's a late birthday gift. See you later little sister tell cousin that when I come back he can learn some new tricks in the lava wall, Athena style."

With that in a sisterly fashion she kissed Annabeth on the forehead and said " while I'm gone you are the cabin leader. I know you are young but I believe you can take a week."

Once Adriane was gone with her two companions Annabeth found the box and open it only to find a hat, a baseball one.

I could feel annabeth's disappointment once again.

Percy came in with the smell of burned hair and he had ash smeared in his face.

" hey I'm back. Cool you got a magic hat what does it do?"

Immediately her hope went up,

Magic?

She put it on and percy frown saying

"no far, now you are invisible"

Her happiness broadcasted across the room.

A week later the questers came back, as Annabeth looked in the big house for Adriane, Chiron came with a sad face and said

" Annabeth come here please"

Annabeth came in a little worry

Did he found out I go outside of camp with percy still?

" Annabeth I am sorry but...... Adriane died in the quest protecting her companions"

A wave of emotion slammed into the room, I felt annabeth's sadness, her older sister..... Gone.

Annabeth crashed to the ground and started to cry.

She lost another family again.


	9. Catch Nico

Frank's P.O.V

So that's how Annabeth became cabin leader.

Her life is so sad.

She was crying on her bed with some other sibling younger than her. She was the cabin leader now, even the older ones said the she would be.

Percy came in happily and saw all the sad faces.

He frown and said

" umm where's Adriane, is she back yet"

The cabin started to cry again

A girl name Alison who was eleven said

" she die in her quest" before crying again

Percy immediately had tears in his eyes and shouted

" you're lying. When she gets here I am going to tell her what you did"

Annabeth got up and walked over to him, let him look her eyes.

Better to let him see a memory with his weird talent then tell him.

He stared wide eyed sat down on a chair and hold his head in his hand and rested his elbows on his knees. His eyes were closed.

After the cabin and Percy pulled themselves together

They had gone with the rest of camp to burn her shroud. The Apollo cabin was sad too because Adriane saved the girl who was her companion that costed her, her life.

Percy mom was there as well looking at Annabeth before coming over and sitting next to her.

" you must be Annabeth, Percy told me a lot about you."

Her voice was kind, like a motherly voice Annabeth thought

Annabeth looked up and said

" Percy talks about me?"

"Well he says that you're his best friend"

I'm his best friend

They sat there in silence as they watch the fire slowly burn out.

" so you love Loki?" Questioned Annabeth

" he was my friend, he poured out his heart to me and I was there to comfort him and slowly started to love him. I meet him at the Hudson River, then I remember when we first kissed we were at this boat party he was dressed as a pirate in green and me in blue he had this sea green hat.When I had Percy, we both loved him so much, but we in some cases did not see eye to eye."

" what do you mean" asked Annabeth

" when Percy was two and I would sometimes be busy, I would ask Loki to watch Percy. At that time without me knowing he.... started to teach Percy how to be a king,

a ruler with an iron fist. Me not knowing this, was at the

time teaching Percy to be a hero as well."

" what did Percy do" Annabeth said

" Percy was just a young boy he would listen to both of us trying to please us but was sometimes mixed up with being a hero or a king, he would sometimes say that he does not understand.

When I found out what was going on me and loki started to

fight we screamed at each other throw things" Sally's voice falter

Annabeth whispered " what happen then"

" while we were screaming at each other percy was asleep. When he heard us fighting.... he started to cry and we heard. Percy thought it was his fault because we we're fighting about him, we stop fighting.... for a while.

After three weeks we started fighting while percy was asleep so he would not hear. One day Loki said that he will not stop teaching percy. I-I told loki to leave he went to Percy's room to say good night I suppose and left.

That night a group of cyclops came, I was stressed out and tired so when they knocked the door I was still asleep. Percy, he went to the door and the cyclops voiced out loki's voice. When he open the door they-- they took percy. I had this demigod feeling that something was wrong and went to see percy gone and the door wide open." Sally said lost in memory

Annabeth full of wonder by the story said

" what happen to Percy."

" what saved Percy was the dagger Loki gave him. In one of the lessons Loki gave about being a king, it is to always be in arms. Percy quickly took it out once they pushed him in the lawn and when he did he surprised them.

When they were still surprise he called for me and I came. But once I killed all of them, more came out and was overwhelming me, I told Percy to go to his room. When I was holding up against the cyclops I heard a scream, it was Percy's I came in to see him run in the bathroom and an cyclop chasing him.

I killed it and went in the bathroom a locked it. I control the water and had it surround me, we wait for 15 min. Then we started to smell smoke. We open the door to find the house burning, I prayed to my father to protect me and percy and went to the fire as my dad protected me and Percy. The cops put us to a safe place."

" what about Loki did he never come back" said Annabeth I could feel her anger at the thought of cyclop ruining his life as well as hers.

" that was the thing" said Sally whose eyes looked watery " while we were at the police station percy said the loki told him that he would come in the morning. When me and Percy rushed over to the ruins of the house, I saw in the middle of the ash was the sea green hat. I was too late he thought-"

" that you and Percy perished in the fire" finished Annabeth.

Sally smiled and said " I was worry for Percy, At school he really was not social. I thought he could make friends and be more social when I brought him in camp.

But me being his mother knew that he was wearing a mask of happiness for my sake. he acts just like his father."

" what do you mean," frowned Annabeth " Percy not evil?"

" do not judge Loki harshly" said Percy's mom dryly.

" thank you for being Percy's best friend, its nice to know he is not alone"

Leo"s P.O.V

wow.

annabeth had a terrible life.

Percy was ignored and also not trusted.

thinking about them now, i can't help but marvel (A.N- get it) at how they change.

Now it showed annabeth going to the infirmary and taking care of percy who looked pretty beat up.

they were 12 now.

" seaweed head i swear i thought you would die." said a worry Annabeth

" sorry first time killing monsters" winced Percy

" what!! what's your first monster you ever killed " question Annabeth

" a fury and the Minotaur, but- mom she..." percy stopped talking and put his head to his kneels. He talked about what happen.

Not long after that during a capture the flag game a hellhound attacked percy,and percy had to go on a quest to the underworld for the master bolt . Percy immediately picked Annabeth and Grover.

Grover was picked because he was the one who warned percy and his mom that monsters were after them.

we saw in Annabeth's point of view about how they fought Medusa and how percy blow up St. Louis arch, how Annabeth was talking to percy about her dad.

Percy told her to not give up on family no matter what.

She was not really happy with that advice.

(A.N- okay we all know what happen it the quest so i am going to do a fast forward to the part when percy goes missing and annabeth meets leo, jason, and piper. Also what happen in Tartarus)

We watch as Annabeth went on many dangerous quest, how she hold the sky, lead a quest, and took a dagger for percy.

We watch as Annabeth was hanging out with jason, piper and me after their quest.

" we have to build argo faster."

" chill ann we have plenty of time, besides percy is great at kicking butt. He's probably having the time of his life. Maybe even found a girl." I said

In a flash Annabeth got her dagger and put it under my throat. But Annabeth done that so many times I got used to it.

Then it showed us in Rome, Annabeth and percy running up and hugging. Also Annabeth chewing me out for destroying Rome ( whoops sorry).

Then we continue to watch as we sailed across the ocean and how Annabeth had to retrieve Athena's statue. It showed Annabeth with a twisted angle facing a huge spider.

A ugly one too.

Because Annabeth, being Annabeth, could not fight she got the spider to make her own trap.

Natural that's what Annabeth would do ( Leo's thought)

Then it showed the parking lot above blowing up and percy coming down to hug Annabeth.

" I was so worry" stated percy

" don't think I can take care of myself?"

It showed me, jason and Frank ( piper in Argo, Leo lowering the rope)

Bring up the statue.

Percy hug Annabeth, and that's when disaster stuck.

( this was shown in third person view)

Percy was still hugging Annabeth when while he was hugging he looked over Annabeth' shoulder to the pit.

Percy had a confused look as he saw a long web being dragged to the pit, leading around the place and too........

Annabeth's angle.

Percy's face quickly turned to horror as the string quickly yanked Annabeth out of his grip.

I could feel annabeth's fear rise.

" her foot cut her foot" yelled hazel who was coming down the ladder fast.

Cut my foot? Wonder Annabeth

Percy quickly grabbed her wrist only to be dragged in and they fell, but percy was able to grab on a ledge the size of a bookcase.

Annabeth banged her head and blacked out.

I spared a glance at the people around me, the seven along with me looked heavy-hearted. The avengers were amazed at the whole scene, while the asgardians had a stone face.

Annabeth was awake and looked down to see a pit that was bottomless. She gave a Yelp and looked up to see percy who struggle to get a grip on both the ledge and annabeth's wrist, while annabeth's leg was in pain as the web continue to drag them in a larger force.

My leg is going to be torn.

" percy, you have to let go" said a sacred Annabeth

Percy looked down at Annabeth before saying

" I'm a frost giant that is a type of monster. I have a better chance of surviving."

" percy you are NOT falling with me" yelled Annabeth who looked up to see Nico and Hazel trying to reach percy who was too far away.

" who said you were coming with me" said percy in a extremely serious voice.

That left Annabeth stun, taking that moment percy turned to Nico and said

" promise me that you'll lead them to the doors of death"

Nico nodded his head and said

" I promise"

Percy's not looking at me, what is he planning.

" and Nico?"

" what?"

" catch"

No. noNoNONO

" Percy don't you da-"

Percy turned into a frost giant banged his kneel against the stone to get a jump start. Using that momentum he yanked Annabeth upwards so he could grab her hip and tossed her to Nico. But in doing so he lost his grip on the ledge and fell....

In the dark evil pit.

Nico caught Annabeth with the help of Hazel and they dragged each other out from the end of the pit and Hazel and Annabeth started to cry.

Stupid, stupid. Why, WHY. He has zero chance of surviving

The rest on the life showed how we were able to go to the doors of death and Annabeth cradling percy who was asleep.

We were going to see the rest, like part when we see percy explain what happen in the pit when I looked over to the avengers to see thor get up and walk out of the place. I payed no attention and continue to looked at the rest of the life.

(A.N- haha now you have to wait some more)

Thor's P.O.V

I can't take it anymore.

I got up and went outside and quickly traveled to asgard.

I rushed to loki's room and barged in the room.

Loki immediately got up and said

" thor what is the meaning of this"

" loki listen this is important" I said in a deadpan voicE

Loki took this in quietness.

I told him that we were watching the life of hero's fro. Each mythology and allies and that because Norse was part of it, loki's son's life will be shown.

See I did not tell him if percy was death or not and he still thinks percy is death. Took me awhile to figure and so I added

" loki, brother. Come to earth to honor his life. You can see how he thought about you."

Loki was silenced.

He looked up and nodded his head.

" but I will not sit with the mortals while I see my..... son's death."

I smiled to reassure him.

" there is seats upstairs to the theater ( the theater is in Rome from where it is a circle and in one end is the stage) we can sit there.

He nodded and we head off.


	10. MINE ALL MINE

Leo's P.O.V( this takes back to when thor left)

I saw as Annabeth was by Percy's side

Percy groaned. Sifting in confusion.

" percy its me Annabeth"

Percy eyes snapped open and he jumped on top of the bed and looked around in wild eyes.

Eyes that seen things he was not supposed to see.

Haunted eyes.

" nice try but some illusion is not gonna bring my guard down" said percy in a hostile voice.

"Percy please " cried out Annabeth

Percy's eyes harden and he quickly pinned Annabeth against the wall

He had some kind of dagger up her throat and said

" you're just some illusion all I got to do is kill you and it'll be over"

She looked in his eyes and said

" do it, I dare you"

He seem to be struggling until he just collapsed on the ground and grabbed his head as if

hoping that she would go away.

He seemed so frustrated.

"Percy" Annabeth whispered " let me help"

She touched his shoulder and immediately he jumped up and landed in the end of the bed and curled himself to a ball hugging himself.

" percy please, your safe, this is not fake. Come on, soon we can go home and see your mom....."

None reached his ears.

That's when frank went in

" annabeth what's wrong with percy"

" he's still in shock, I mean come on he went through Tartarus alone"

Frank frowned and suggested to annabeth

" annabeth talk to percy about some.... Happy times, you know like fun."

Happy thoughts

Annabeth crawled up to Percy's bed and said

"remember when I was eight and I scared you by just saying hi, you jumped like ten feet in the air"

She quietly laughed

Percy stopped and stared at her.

"or that time when you saw the strolls paint your cabin purple, you like murder them"

She continued to laugh

Percy chuckle weakly

" they started it, I just ended it"

At some point Frank was gone but they still continue

" Percy are you still hurt" questioned Annabeth.

Percy hand strayed to his left side on his back.

He was tracing it downwards, he had a faraway look.

" don't know."

" well at least now you can say that is can only get easier from here on out" Annabeth joked.

He frowned.

Annabeth couldn't take it, she came close to him and touched the area to where percy was tracing And lift up the shirt.

Percy's hand bolted and grabbed annabeth's wrist, his eyes pleading.

" percy let me look, I want to see if it's serious."

Percy grudgingly let her and when she did she did a gasp.

His back and chest were covered with scars, nothing serious it can all fade but there was one. The one percy was tracing. That looked like someone repeatedly and slowly dragged it down.

Over and over again.

" percy wh-"

" you know what" percy said " I don't want to talk about it at all, okay. I just want to forget about what I went throught."

With that Annabeth never brought up Tartarus again.

It then showed Annabeth helping in fighting monsters, I saw the sky lit on fire, my fire, and the world being saved.

Then the invasion of New York.

Annabeth and percy were being.

At one point percy was need downtown so Annabeth teamed up with Percy's mom.

That's when disaster stuck.

At one point Annabeth was going to go in a building when aliens came up and traped her.She was about to get shot when sally came and took them down, at one point they were getting overwhelm. They retreated, but they could not lose those aliens. Sally said for Annabeth to go and that she would follow soon.

Annabeth went out of the building and continue to fight.

When the battle was over she went back to the building..... Only to find it half burned and crumbled.

They found her body, it was covered with bullets and burned marks.

Percy was still busy, he still did not know.

Sally save Annabeth, but died doing it.

That day in camp they celebrated but Annabeth headed to the loki's cabin.

Percy was there, he turned and smiled.

"Percy..... I'm.... I'm sorry... It's your mom..... She was killed.... Those guns got her..... Percy she saved me. Listen they are going to burn her shroud tonight.... Percy?"

Annabeth had a feeling that percy stopped listening.

" hey Annabeth," whispered percy " can you just.... go"

Annabeth left, but put her head to the door.

She heard a thud and sobbing noises.

Percy Jackson was crying.

It show life in camp and showed that at that moment Annabeth was reading a book.

Loki's P.O.V

I was with thor on the top of the theater, to be honest I'm starting to regret coming here.

Who's dad would be able to see his son die, did he call my name in his last breath, hoping that I would be there to protect him.

I always had a bad childhood and was determine to prove to my son I am a worthy dad.

Yet here I am sitting in a chair to see my son die, thor my..... brother was there.

I felt guilt wash over me, I stabbed him.

The person other than my mother who tried to be the best brother.

But I was foolish.

I was too angry that thor got all the approval from Odin that I was blinded by jealousy.

I saw as a girl with the blond hair, her name Annabeth I believe, came in to sit.

First it showed of a hospital with..... beautiful Sally who was holding percy, my son.

Apparently I accidentally made her have a baby. Due to him born from part magic it only took a week for him to be born. Sally of course had to use the mist on the doctors.

He was asleep in her arms as she rocked him smiling with pride as she cradled him.

It show sally taking care of him, then when he was two he was playing with some toys

Percy's P.O.V

(A.N- this is in the past, a two year old percy mind. So the people watching will see and hear Percy's thought and feelings as it goes by, also sometimes it will be in third person.)

Percy was in the living room playing with his boat when he hears the doorbell knock.

He crept up behind the couch to peek to see who it was.

I'm a super spy

He looked from the couch to see him mom open the door.

His mom eyes immediately widen as a man came in. He had strange armor like in my action

figure. I

I still could not see his face.

My mom quickly hugged him, he returned the hug.

Then my mom slapped him in the face.

" two years loki. TWO YEARS." Yelled mommy ( A.N- this adds the two year old mind thing)

Loki said sorry and came in and sat in the couch I was behind.

He put a golden stick next to it the was five inches away from me.

I want it.

It's mine. ( this is a two year old mind)

I grabbed it but it was quickly yanked out of my hand and I was pinned against the wall.

I cried out for my mom.

I was let go so I quickly scrambled to my mom and cried in her shirt, I did not want to look at the mean man.

I peeked a little and saw the man look at me with disbelief.

" Percy, honey. Why don't you play with your toys"

I turned my attention to my boat and nemo toy.

At one point mommy called me ( this is how a two year old thinks right?) and I came over.

" Percy this man is..... Your daddy" smiled Mommy " be right back okay"

Mommy then winked at the man and went to another room.

I looked at him, he was standing up looking down at me.

My own daddy.

I laughed in joy as I ran and cling on to his leg

"daddy, daddy, daddy"

He looked baffled and uncomfortable, he lifted his leg and started to shake it trying to pull me out.

My mom was laughing near the door frame.

I got down and showed him my nemo toy

" this is MINE" I said clearly, I put it on his lap

" this is MINE" I said again outing my boat on his lap

I grabbed the stick and hugged it saying

" THIS is MINE"

" honey this is daddy's, give it back"

" nononononononono"

Mommy then promised to give me a cookie if I give it back.

I pouted and gave it back.

Two months later

Daddy is away gone in the morning and afternoon but I alway see him before dinner at least three times a week.

Today after dinner while mommy was washing the dishes.

Daddy is giving me a cool dagger, he is giving me another lesson on being a really cool king.

Today we were learning about masks.

Dad was telling me to never show your true emotion and that in battle it is important.

I ask daddy when he would teach me how to fight, he said when I am older.

When daddy left it was bedtime.

Mommy was tells me how to be a hero.

It was confusing.

She told me I should lead battle, but daddy told me to command.

I told her why i did not get it, and she was not happy.

She said that she would talk to daddy about it.


	11. Getting hit by a bus is not that bad

Loki's P.O.V

As we were watching I felt happy seeing me son play with great innocent.

I almost laughed out loud when I remember when he wanted to keep my weapon and thought of it as a stick.

I felt guilty seeing him confused as I taught him to be a leader and King, while sally taught him how to be a hero.

I am watching right now that he is sleeping, just weeks ago we promised to stop fighting, when he heard great shouting.

He quickly got up and put a band on his leg where he keeper his dagger, ready to attack.

I heard him say in his mind

A robber, I'm going to beat him up

As he crept to the door he open it revealing me a sally fighting.....

I recognized this argument, it was the last one I had with sally.

Mommy and daddy were fighting.... Again, they think I can't hear them. Sounds pretty bad.

" I refuse to have my son raise up thinking bitterly that he should be king, I want him to be a happy hero" my sally shouted

" would you have him hurt and this petty game of hero's, he will be better off as a prince and then a king, Sally.... I wish to protect him from harm" I said long ago frying to reason with her.

" no, not this way" sally pleaded

" you can not stop me from preparing our son" I said

" then get out... GET OUT NOW"

I saw percy running to his bed and pretended to fall asleep

I quickly open my door and hugged percy as he 'woke up', the I said " I will be back soon your mom needs some .....space... I will return in the morning then I will teach you that game you call chess that you pester me to teach." I ruffled up Percy's hair smiling and handed him a green pawn" get some rest".

Daddy is coming in the morning for once YAAAAY

That night percy decided to try and surprise me by going to the living room and waiting for me

I'll show him that I'm a big boy so he can teach me how to fight thought little percy.

He took out the pawn and studied it.

Chess. Sounds like the game of cheese. Haha.

I smiled at my sons thought.

There was a knock on the door.

Then I frowned when I heard a voice like mines.

" son open up let's take a walk to the park."

Daddy came early, really early.

Percy opened the door only to see darkness of the night.

He quickly stepped outside looking for me.

Then a hand came out from behind him and muffled his gasp

" got him" said a cyclop

" great let's go" said another " I'm starving

Percy bit his oppressor hand and cried out

" let me go, Daddy, daddy help me."

My heart was in pain as I heard him cry out for me, thor looked at me in concern.

He was pushed outside.

Now I thought, this must be when he died

My dagger, I still have it percy thought

He quickly took it out and said

" back off I know how to use this" but he was holding it with two hands and was shaking in fear.

" you said that he did not know" yelled a angry cyclops

One replied " look he does not know how to even hold one"

" MOMMY, MOMMY, help me"

Sally came out quickly and destroyed all of them

Percy ran and clinked to her feet

I knew in my heart that there was too many, sally can't both protect percy and fight.

" percy get in the house NOW" yelled Sally

percy ran in the house and went in his room. he closed the door and sat on the ground, back against the wall.

at one point percy crawled up to the window and peeked his head out there. there was just darkness.

percy stood up and backed up

" its nothing outside" said percy

thats when the cyclope crashed in the window, a wide eye percy jumped up in fright and ran out of the room calling for Sally.

he ran in the bathroom his mom close behind, who then closed the door and summoned water to surround her so that she would be ready to attack anyone who comes out that door.

5 minutes passed

15 minutes passed

Sally opened the door to see the house on fire (A.N- they could not tell immediately because both of them are heat resistant to a extent)

they had to run through the fire hazard. Sally closed her eyes and said

" Father Please protect me and my son"

with that said she picked up percy and ran out, but when she ran out a blue-ish glow surrounded her protecting her and percy from the fire.

But if they survive..... then that means.

no. No way. I WILL NOT feed myself with hopes only to have them crushed.

I saw as they went to the police station it was morning now.

" mommy we have to go home, daddy told me he would come in the morning lets go" said percy who was well over shock on what happen that night .

Sally froze before going wide eye and then proceed in picking up percy and running out of the building.

when they got to their burned house they started to look around the wreckage.

percy went to where the living room was and saw the hat I left behind.

that hat I had when i went on a party with Sally.

percy came up to it and wore it. Sally went toward percy and saw what he was wearing and just collapse to the ground, she started to cry.

" he'll think we're death and never come back" she sobbed

When Percy heard that I quickly yelled out "DADDY, COME BACK" he then stuck to the ground crying and took the green pawn out of his pocket.

he seemed hard broken.

Then it hit me.

They were alive, my son, Sally.


	12. The day i ride clouds

Loki's P.O.V

i quickly grabbed Thor by the shoulder and said

" we have to go to them"

Thor said

" after this, in the end it will show where he is"

I continue to watch with pride MY son, who lives his life with Sally.

At school he was different at school, for one Sally was surprise that percy had no trouble reading, also that he is smart for his age.

But because of him being so different from kids his age they stayed away from him.

I felt angry, how dare they do that to my son.

Surprisely percy did not mine, he was never that social to people other than his mom and me, and with me gone it was just Sally.

He was in the recess yard near the fence watching ants go by when he saw a cyclops again ( he was six at the time)

He was about to scream out loud when the cyclop said that he was sent by his grandfather, they

were talking through the fence.

The cyclops handed percy a letter to bring to his mom and a pen that is a gift from his grandfather.

When the cyclops was gone, percy looked at the pen careful and the uncapped it.

It turned into a sword with Greek writing on the side.

" riptide" percy translated

That night percy handed the letter to his mom and decide to sleep.

But that night his dream was not a dream, in fact as I looked carefully I could not help it but I am immediately filled with pride as I realized that as he was ' asleep' he was able to get in a magic realm.

Once going through the realm his magic ability will come with greater ease.

Percy's P.O.V ( six year old percy also A.N- this goes with the Lindsey stirling song flight, but just imagine percy in the video not Lindsey)

I am all of a sudden exhausted.

I quickly fell to my pillow and closed my eyes, but just as I did my weariness disappeared like magic.

I rose from my bed and looked out my window, it was sunny not night time and in the sky were..... Mountains.

I looked in the ground to find books, I quickly read it. It's actually interesting it talks about magic, to be honest it sounds like a challenge, and a hobby. Then some type of flower came down from the window.

I can sense the magic it it, I picked it up and gasped, because the second I picked it up it was slowing dying. I rushed to my desk and put the flower on as I took out my books on magic to try and save it.

Then I felt this...... shadow follow me and past me.

I turned around to see a glow behind my closed door. I quickly took out my light hoodie, placed the flower in the hem of my shirt and open the door.

I was in daze, behind the door was stairs in all direction and light portals it was beautiful in a way( this is the first time percy seen and been in a magic realm) I jumped down the stairs but was intercepted by one of the portals and place in a total different location in the vast chamber.

I started to walk carefully seeing these amazing things take place.

Then I saw a door in the middle of this amazing chaos.

I opened it to see that I was walking on a side of a building, a type of skyscraper ( A.N- just watch the music video and it will make sense)

Then the flower in the hem of my shirt blew off to the winds, going up to the top of the sideways building,

I ran after it, it seemed that gravity did not matter in this place as I jumped up high in the air.

I caught it as I landed at the edge of the building to see a boat waiting, riding on..... Clouds????

Curiosity got the best of me as I got on and sailed the clouds about me were those mountains, I

noticed as I was rowing that the clouds got darker, I put up my hoodie in time just as the rain came with lightning, my flower blew away, for good this time.. I saw this ladder going up and down in the middle of the stormy clouds

( A.N- just watch the video) I rowed over there as fast as I can. But then my boat tipped over and as I was going to fall through the clouds I caught hold of one of the rungs of the ladder and slowly descended down, or was it up. And soon found my feet at the bottom of the mountain, I looked on and marvel as I saw the city upside down taking the place of the sky, I walked around as I saw lights and then I saw a new flower on the ground that had magic as well.

I walked up to it, bend down to pick it, when I sensed something ( he is getting used to his magic senses)

I turned to see a familiar door, the door to my bedroom.

I opened it and saw the lights outside go to my room, I never got to pick that flower as I went in my room not looking back.

I looked in my room noticing a boat, a sketch of the light portal chamber and a light painting of the clouds that I sailed. And the flower that is now full of life in a simple glass vase.

Coming to my window I saw the mountains, I heard a knock at the door and I said

" come in"

My mom came in, and I quickly look at the window again only to see the sky and no mountain.

" percy, honey it's time for school"

As she exited I walked up to my desk to see new books about magic, and the sketch that was written in a book I brought to me at school.

Little did I know that that book would unlock my abilities of the past.

But hey on the bright side I can smell blue pancakes from downstairs.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	13. I hate this place

Percy's P.O.V( still six)

The day I went to that magic place I found a cat outside the house, I picked it up and immediately knew that it came from that realm.... like a gift.

 

She has black fur, like ink and dark green eyes, I named her Pange ( PAN-GEE) my mom let me keep her.

 

She seems to understand everything, she is smarter than any cat. I tried to teach her tricks but she just gave me a stare that said ' who do you think you are'. I let her do her own thing.

 

( now eight)

I was still not asleep, I felt uneasy. I stroked Pange as she was curled up in the side of my bed before I got up and sneak up to the door.

 

I quickly made my way to the kitchen as I heard my mom talk to someone.

 

" daughter, your uncle wants you and you child dead, think. You must bring the boy to camp, he

will be fine with his family there." Said this man

 

" I can not just leave him there" said mom with fury

 

" Zeus doesn't trust you, if you help bring demigods to camp, then the parents will be on your side so you and percy will not die." Reasoned the man

 

Someone wants me and mom dead.

" what do you mean" i said coming in the room

 

The man stared at me, then smiled " percy, I am you grandfather Poseidon"

Up to this point Pange woke up and is by my side, looking at Poseidon in distrust.

 

Usually Pange looked down at people like ' I am higher then you peasant'

Now he cast a glance at me as if saying ' how there you bring someone my level'

Poseidon who is my grandfather kneel down and said " percy do you want to go to camp or stay here in the mortal world"

 

I stared at mom, her face emotionless but her eyes told a different story.

" what's camp" i question.

 

"it a place where you train and be a hero like your mom. you also have family there who are just like you."

 

just like me, i thought

 

"what about my friends at school, i had a few but i had one smart friend.

 

" You might see them again" said poseidon.

 

i made my decision," can i go to camp mom"

Mom looked sad but turned to grandfather and nodded.

Grandfather turned to me and said " in three days you will go to camp." With that said he disappeared in s mist with the scent of the ocean lingering.

 

On the seconded day I went to my neighbors house five houses down, you see we live in the area Queens ( see what I did there).

I had this friend name Peter, he is super smart, I hang out with him because he knows how to make glow sticks and violent reaction in chemical.

Fun.

 

You see he can be a bit of a nerd, but in a nice way. He wants to be a scientist who is called professor parker, like his dad, and I want to be a secret agent, I can be agent Jackson, going out in the world and doing cool things.

 

I told him I was moving and will most likely never see each other.

 

We shook hands and I said bye to his aunt and uncle and walked away.

The day to leave came all too soon, next thing I knew I was in a car with my mom with a bag of clothes, my cat was not allowed in camp yet until we knew if anyone was allergic so he was with my mom.

 

I came to camp which was breathtaking and took a deep breath, took my mom's hand and moved forward.

Leo's P.O.V

Wow.

 

Still wow.

 

Rebooting mind.

 

Live in....3......2........1

 

Percy's life sucks still. Seeing him being treated in a mean way in annabeth's point of view is one thing but in his it was probably worst.

 

The kids warmed up to percy alright because he was a legacy of Poseidon and all. But when he said he is a son of Loki, the Athena cabin looked it up and saw that loki was not the nicest guy around.

 

Then the rumors started.

 

At one point the ares cabin leader, whose name was Ron, tried to stuff his head down a toilet, did not end up well for Ron and his goon.

 

Now I swear I saw a green glow up the theater.

 

After the toilet flood happen with Ron and his goons washed out and percy walking out dry, people ignored him. The ares cabin resented and hated him.

 

Percy tried to learn how to fight with a dagger once, alone in one end of the arena, the Ron came in with six other goons.

 

I could see captain America look with some angry in his eyes as the scene unfolded

 

Scene

Ron comes up and shouts

" hey lokison, over here you stiff."

 

At that percy eyes clashed with angry, then he saw the other six and looked a little worry and uneasy.

 

" what Ron, kinda busy right now" percy said in a well guarded voice

 

" just wanted to know. What do you think explains you dad in one word sadist or deranged."

 

The other six started to laugh as Percy's jaw dropped and his eyes were filled with raged.

 

They coutine

" stupid"

 

" weak-willed"

 

" untrustworthy "

 

" how about insane"

 

Percy growled as they laughed now he was shaking with rage then he dropped his dagger and tackled Ron proceeding in beating him up.

 

Percy was doing just fine, he even gave Ron a black eye. Then he heard a sound.

 

Swish

 

"stop or I will stab you" said one of the six

Percy release Ron and backed off

 

The guy with the sword smiled and said " put your hands above your head"

 

Percy looked around the arena, no one there.

He lifted his hand behind his head

 

The guy handed Ron the sword as he got up, Ron walked up to percy with the sword, towering over the boy who stared back definitely hands in fist.

 

He point the sword at Percy's chest and said

" IF you ever do that again I will make sure you life is a living hell"

 

With that he dropped the sword lifted percy by the cuff and punched him square in the jaw.

Percy yelp in pain as he was thrown to the ground, rubbing his jaw as the gang left the arena.

 

Percy closed his eyes and let out a whimper as he whispered

 

" I hate this place".

 

With that he ran to the woods .


	14. In denial

loki's P.O.V

I am angry, no furious.How dare they do this to MY son, Bullying him.I watched as he ran to the woods and spend his days away from the people of that camp.

When sally comes he spends all he can with her, but never mentioned the treatment he had.He does not even tell Chiron.

He is right now at the woods sitting down. He plays with his cat, which seems to know how to survive the woods. And gets in touch with magic.

Percy's P.O.V( A.N- read this PLZ the italics is people watch in thoughts, for wattpad it is this symbol Aslo nico's sword is in the pic above -)

" so how is the woods treating you Pange?"

The cat just looked a look that said" you're kidding, right"

He curls up in my lap as I sit leg-cross on the ground. The guy Grover seemed nice enough, I think he does not know who my dad is.

I close my eyes and say in my mindIt, hey it, are you there. Can I come to the realm again.

You see that magic realm I enter is magic. Like THE magic. Magic is not a he or her, more of a IT. IT likes it when I refer IT like that.Makes sense. right?I really can just talk to IT, IT try's to speak to me but IT communicates to me through feeling and sound, like a six sense language.See, its hard to explain.

Anyway I concentrate and when I open my eyes I was in the realm again

I had a fun time as I was at a beach and I went under water, it was breathtakingly beautiful. I swim near a vast chasm.The ocean the clear crystals type of blue, the chasm is next to a underground ruin, with statue of people I can not identify, the detail is amazing.I saw this chest full of riches, it shined like gold but I sense that is was not from earth.

That's Because it is asgardian gold, son- loki

I was just about ready to go down the chasm when I felt a tap in my shoulder and a voice.

It sounded sassy.It better not be me seaweed head- Annabeth

Bossy, as if it's her way or the plank.

I swear kelp head if it is me I'm gonna-Annabeth

But yet cute.

Okay nice safe- Annabeth

Aww is that a crush- Piper

Is he developing feeling for that spawn- loki

He better not think any further or I will tear his skin and feed it to the owls- Athena

I quickly snapped out of the realm, but said a mental goodbye, and notice for a split second that I was tracing some symbols on the ground while my mind was out. I quickly jumped up and spun.

Mostly Because I wanted to see the bossy girl.And mostly Because this is the first time a girl ( other than my mom) directed to talk to me.

I laughed inside a little a thought that she was the girl I had the longest conversation with.

Hmm how do I know how that feels- captain America/Steve Rogers

She said" the names Annabeth, yours?"

I just stared at her, this must be a joke or a dare of some type.Or maybe she does not know me.

I said as I narrowed my eyes " percy, percy Jackson. I'm a son of Loki"

Now she will go I thought.With that thought I turned and continued writing on the ground again.Trying to see what the symbols mean.

" well I'm a daughter of Athena"

Silence.

She's still here

She decided to sit down and just talk, I showed no sign in listen. But really I was curious and heard as she talked about building, did you know her favorite is the hoover dam?She went on as she talked about how cool camp is and how she wants to be in a quest.

Then she said" you see, I love seeing new things. Like the sea, I alway wonder what goes on down there, but you know I don't want to drown"

I perked up, maybe she wants to come out of camp with me.One side of me scolded myself saying this is a trick.The other side said better than drawing in dirt all day.

So I said" you want to see the ocean"

Annabeth smile, it's really cute.So is yours kelp head- AnnabethNow I want to see minnie Annabeth- Leo

" yeah but I could drown so I don't see that happening anytime soon."

She was about to talk again but I turned made up my mind and said

" do you want to do something cool"

Annabeth looked stunned, maybe Because of my lack of talking, she mutely nodded her head" okay come to my cabin during campfire just say that you are hanging out with me. But you have to promise not to tell anyone what I am going to show you."

" I promise"

" good I got to go and get ready, don't forget"

The rest of the day was me trying to make in cabin three a charm necklace, I gave it to Annabeth who looked disappointed for a moment, but when I told her what it did she lit up with excitement.As I was riding blackjack with Annabeth I mental talked with him

No for the last time she is NOT my girlfriend.-me

Not yet at least. first you have to be in denial.

Are you in denial boss?- blackjack

NO I AM not in denial-Percy

You're denying it boss- blackjack

I showed her the ocean and when she said I am her friend when I asked, well this became one of the best moments of my life.

She wants me to come to the lake at camp.

I said yes.

Maybe I can show her Pange.Naw, Pange would just mess things up.

Maybe camp isn't all that bad.


	15. i fight for family

Percy's P.O.V

I can't wait, Annabeth and me are going to play in the lake in the afternoon.

Right now I'm in the woods climbing trees and hiding in bushes when I heard twig snap.

I hide behind a trees and slowly peeked out my head out of the tree.

What going on?- Annabeth

Is this a monster?- Hazel

That's when it happen.

I felt a hand on my mouth and another that put my hands behind my back.

I was tacked to the ground, before I knew it my hands were tied up and I had a gag on.

Ron.

When I get my hands on that mere boy I'm gonna......- Loki

Okay this is the second time I see a green glow, but no one notice it- Leo

He never told me, why would he not tell me- Annabeth

How am I related to that think- Frank

Ron kneel down to as I glared at him, and to think I thought I would have a good day

He smirks and say"Look guys we caught a monster."

The rest of his gang laughed

I tried to talk, but failed due to the gag.He took it off and chuckled,

"What was that, I couldn't hear that""Just leave me alone, Ron. What did I do to you?" I snarled.

He pretends to think about it and say "Well I really can't, you did give me that black eye and I want to return to favor."

With that said he punch me in the gut, I tried to bend over to lessen the pain but his goons didn't let me.

Before I knew it they used me as a punching bag, punched my gut, kick me, at one point they started to push me around before tripping me ( because I was still tied up).

They continue to rain blows on me and at one point one untied me and they left.

Of course I was too much in pain to care.

I dragged myself up as I heard the horn call for lunch.

I'm not that hungry, I ran to my cabin when I was clear that everyone went to eat and grabbed a water bottle to heal myself.

I felt absolutely miserable.My mom was busy on a rescue mission; why did I even want to come here?

I can't live like this, I want to fight back but how am I supposed to fight a whole gang, who might even have swords.

Before I knew it I had to meet Annabeth at the lake, I was a little jumpy after the beat down I had, worried that they might come back.

I asked if we could stay at the woods, Annabeth said no.

At one point she wanted to fight with me, I felt myself turn red at the last time I fight and how that ended.I just sat down, I want her to just go away now. I'm just overwhelmed and worried about my own life, she didn't have to get involved.

She sat next to me and in a playful manner pushed me lightly and said that we are friends and that I could trust her.

I told her about how I could not hold a dagger. She continued to question me. I was once again overwhelmed.

I told her everything. At the end of my rant I turned to her, waiting for answer. I saw her face filled with rage then she dragged me to her cabin, she talked to the camp leader inside of the cabin while I waited outside.The leader came out and sat beside to me, looking directly at me. Before she said,

"So you're the son of Loki." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

I nodded.

"And you don't know how to fight"

I nodded again."If you had power, and you could do want you want..... What will you do?"

I put some thought in before replying with,

"Anything?" I questioned

Now it was her turn to nod.I continue to think.

"Well I don't want to do anything bad, I want to do what's right.""So you want to fight for justice, when you fight you want justice in return," imputed the girl.

I then replied,

"In a way yes, but I want to to have family in return."She went to a unnerving silence, her face is unreadable. Then she turned and said;

"Fight class starts after lunch, tomorrow you are to attend. Understood."I felt my eyes go wide, I smiled and said "Yes, yes umm..."

I didn't know her name."Adriane," With that said she got up and left.

I happily went back to my cabin, something told me that things will start to look up from here.

Turns out it did, I continue to train with the Athena cabin and some of the campers started to like me.

When I was ten I was assigned clean up duty in the woods with Ron.

I said nothing at first, I refuse to have him push me around, I had my dagger close by.When we were at Zeus fist he turned and said, "Hey Perce."

I looked at him warily, he grow a couple inches. He was gone for whole year and he looked like a armed bear that can crush my sulk."Listen man, I been thinking back two years and I.... Want I want to say...I guess.... I'm sorry for being a jerk."

I looked at him with some confusion. Why the sudden change?

"I guess being in boot camp and me going to join the army and all, kinda open my eyes for things I did wrong.""Your joining the army?"

"Yep, they're still wars going on Afghanistan."

Oh no. Hope he didn't die- Tony Stark/ Iron Man.

We shook hands.

I guess camp is not all that bad.


	16. The missing ham sandwich

Loki's P.O.V

I watch my son I learned some facts

\- he has a cat name Pange

\- he likes the color blue more than green- he loves to spend time in magic

\- his dream his to be a master at the sword

\- he is the tour guy

\- he has..... SOME... Feels for the girl Annabeth

I wanted to go to Percy, and say how sorry I am for not being there, for him to have a lonely life at his first year at camp.

I watch with pride as I saw MY son take on a quest with the girl and the satyr at the age of twelve. Not only did he go to stop world war three from happening but he saved his mom from the underworld when hades repay his debt.We were going to watch him go back home to a mortal school, after he was betrayed by his own sword teacher and almost got kill.

Then The life stopped it stopped.

The lights were on and Athena said" it is time for dinner, I suggest we eat and then come in the morning to see the rest, she looked at all the allies"Then she looked right at me, just for a split second, but the message is clear. She knew I was here. As the people filed out I walk down with Thor, I could not help but rub it in." hear that Thor, he clearly gotten all those qualities from me" I put on a smirk.

" maybe so" Thor said," but I believe his mother raised him well"

The avengers came to see Thor" Thor where you been, you would never believe who the tour guide was" said the man of iron.

then they same me smile, but I wiped that out quickly. The other campers crowded the cabin leader and the senators of Rome, along with the Egyptian. Because they were the only one allowed to to see. I saw the girl Annabeth looking for Percy, when she saw him teaching some kids how to ride horses.

I saw her stomp her way over him.

This can't be good.

Percy's P.O.V

I was just minding my own business when a certain blond hair girl judo flipped me." ouch" I proclaimed

She pulled me up and said " that's for not not telling me about Ron".

That's it, whew I thought she was mad at me for not talking about what I went through with Tartarus. Then she told me that they will see the rest tomorrow, I felt dread as, I saw my dad staring at me, from the corner of my eye.

I whisper to Annabeth " I'm gonna talk to my... dad."

She nodded and pats my shoulder before leaving.

I walked up to my dad, who is with the avengers.I stopped a couple feet and looked at my feels saying" hey dad"

I spared a glance as I saw his eyes, unreadable. I looked at the avengers they all looked uncomfortable." umm... Can we like talk... Like alone." I said, really NOW I have trouble talking, I am the son of a silver tongue how is that even possible. We walked to my cabin and got in, he looked around.

This is the moment I most fear, will he hate me for being a hero?

Will he not even like me?

I was about to start talking when he came over and hugged me. I was shocked but also happy, I hugged back." I thought you were dead son"

We talked, got to know what's been going on and all.

Then there was mom's death, when I told him about her death he looked bewildered. I told him ,as he sat on one of the beds and had his head in his hands, that mom forgave him and knew he did not mean it.

I heard the sound for lunch, we went there and sat at the table with the rest of the Vikings ( yes still call them that, even if they are all powerful) and avengers. Ordin keep staring at me, at one point Fandral asked if I had a silver tongue like my dad.

I stick my tongue out and said" what do you think?"

They started to laugh while Fandral jaw dropped." are you good with magic" questioned Thor.

" yes but I have my moments" I said

" like" replied sif

I remained silence, that's when Leo came over with a ham sandwich" sup, just came to say to tony that he can crash at our cabin if he liked, hey why so quiet"

Please shut up Leo.

Fandral ask if I ever messed up in magic, the Leo had a laughing fit as I blushed. Now the avenger looked wanting to know how bad I messed up.

When Leo stopped he said " one time in capture the flag game Percy tried to make his illusion look more really and solid. He did it and they won but get this, he could not make the other one disappear, and the other claimed that he was Percy. We brought them to a child of magic and...... They were trying to find out what he did wrong when he showed the spell book, then we found out the Hermes cabin messed with his notes and switch it with a parting spell. For a whole week we had two Percy's both claiming they were the really ine"

Loki started to laugh, but quickly stopped.I glared at him " who side are you on"

" the left of you side"

Leo started to laugh" you never said you dad had humor"

Loki said" that spell is complete different from the illusion spell, how did you not notice son?"

" did you even use one dad?"

" yes I did it when I..... Faked my death"

There was a silence.

" hey where did my ham sandwich go"

Leo stared at Thor, because he ate a lot.

Thor stared at Volstagg.

Volstagg said" umm another"

We all laughed.

Tony stark/ iron man's P.O.V

After camp fire I went to the cabin my dad used to go in.

It was like a little brick factory, I didn't mind.

As soon as I hit the pillow, which is not the best but it'll do, I feel asleep And had a dream.

About my mom.


	17. what the night brings

Tony stark/ iron man

My dream started out like this

My dad Howard and a woman is in the big house guest room with Chiron.

The girl is carrying a baby, some how I knew that it was me. If it was me then that mean the women is my mom.

I looked at her, she had blond, long hair in a high ponytail, her skin has a light tan and her eyes are little gray with a sparkle of happiness and a hint of sadness as she looked down at me. She wore a army shirt and pants with her shirt tucked in.

Howard looked at her and me with sadness in his eyes.

He spoke

"Darissa, please let's think about this I can't lose you"

She turned and said

"but I can wait for you"

She came forward and put me in Howard's hands

"if we don't act now, our son will die."

Howard stood and said

"but if he lives you die, just wait. Something will pop up and with us saving him and no one dieing"

This is strange, I always knew that dad joked around but he is dead serious, one thing is clear I am... was... in danger.

Chiron sat there with sad eyes in a wheelchair.

My mom kissed my dad, he kissed back while still holding me, who looked about a couple weeks old.

She said

"raise him well, like he is you best creation"

He stare on sadly.

She looked to Chiron and nodded. She gave me a quick kiss on the forehead and left.

The next day a grey shroud was burned and Howard move out of camp.

My dream then took me to the workshop in camp ( not the place Leo found), just a older version of it.

A boy was building something, a girl came in looking for something.

The girl came up to the boy and said

"did you see a red scroll somewhere?"

The boy without looking pointed under a bench where it laid.

The girl came up and picked it up and came to the boy and question

"How come your cabin rarely talks to anyone"

The boy did not even looked at her and said

"we just are not good with organisms, we prefer work and machines"

She stated

"Want me to help you change that?"

he stared at her in confuse look and then gasped quickly as he stared at the beautiful girl.

She giggled at his reaction and said

"just you see, i am ALWAYS right" with that said she kissed his cheek and walk to the door.

She turned and said

" my names Darissa Price (yes that is one of the most common last names), and yours?"

he stared, still in shock before saying

" Howard, Howard Stark".

with that said I woke up with a start.

I looked around the cabin and decided to go for a walk.

Nico's P.O.V (about time i did this view)

I am right now on the front of the Hecate cabin with the most stunning girl in the world wrapped in my arms.

Who is she?

She the girl that stole my heart.

Oh you mean her name

Her name is Lyla Quicksilver ( Congratulation Quicksilver for being the winner, sorry silena4kane but you came in second).

She is the most sassiest, bossing, determined, and insistent girl in the world.

She is my girl, so don't you dare think about it.

I met her when I was recovering from my power releasing thing that almost melted me into a shadow at the giants war.

She has brown hair that goes to her back and cut cut up bangs, and the most shine brown eyes. Her smile is kind, but don't cross her, she will destroy you

( link to it: https://svenwg.files.wordpress.com/2014/01/beautiful-cartoon-girl.jpg )

She is kind to people she knows well, but in public she is a tough girl with no weakness, just like me in a way I mean I still play with my awesome card collection.

I kissed her goodnight and she walked back to her cabin door, not before giving me a dazzling smile.

I'm walking to my cabin, and I started to feel grumpy, I already miss her.

Then I heard someone walking, i sneaked up to the person who just seemed to walk aimlessly. I said

"who goes there"

the figure stopped and turned and i find myself looking at a upset Tony Stark.

" just me" he replied.

I can tell something is bothering him I ask him if he is alright. He must of been upset because he started to tell me his dream, at the end I realized that he dreamed about his parents past. I couldn't help but let sympathetic rush to the features of my face. He barely knew his mom, and for what i heard from other people his dad was not the best, i could relate to that.

I explain to him that dreams are usually right.

I suggested that he should talk to Chiron about it, his face lit up and he thank me and said that he will in the morning. I walked back to my cabin and find a cat in my bed.

"Pange, go to percy and leave me alone"

The cat one time saved my life, in a way percy trusted me as a second owner to Pange. But it is night and I am not in a mood.

sHe looked at me with cute eyes, my will power crumble.

I let her in my cabin, i put him on the top bunk of my bed and got on my bed. I cast a quick glance at my sister Hazel and went to sleep


	18. My Crazy Family

Percy's P.O.V

It was about to be night and I, in a nice way, shoved Pange out of the cabin.

"just for tonight" I said before closing the door.

My dad decide to stay in his own cabin and looked around.

He looked a bit smug, then again he WAS the only asgardian who had a cabin.He decided to take a bed across the room from mines, but not before turning it into a queen size bed.

I laugh inside as he did it, thinking to myself that if I ever do that the camp would bring me to every cabin to do it over and over again.When I was well sure that he was asleep I left the cabin quietly and start to head out of camp and walked to the beach.

Now you might be wondering what in the world am I doing.Well before I do explain let me say some things about my sibling.....

Are you catching on, I am meeting up with my sibling.... well the GOOD ones.So anyway what ever you heard here on earth is wrong, I am about to tell you what really happen to my sibling and also what was true.

First up is the eldest Fenrir.

First fact, he is evil.

So let me explain once there was a son of Loki.... matter of fact the first, he was a wolf that grown each day breaking any chain Odin put him in. Now you might be wonder... odin chaining up his own grandchild!!

Fenrir is pure evil he learned, before dad did, that Loki is a frost giant. He had the same reaction as Loki, he started to start rumors.... what rumors would be so bad that he would be chained up.

He started a rumor of a fake ( meaning not gonna happen) future.

Ragnarok.

The day when Loki and his children will overthrow Asgard and kill everyone.

Fenrir will swallow Odin and too add less suspicion say the he will be killed by a son of Odin.

Jormungand will kill Thor in his last breath.

Hel will lead a army of the dead out to aid Loki, but her fate is unknown.( at the time they were the only children of Loki)

But all of this was untrue, it was to scare everyone and to fear them.Fenrir wanted to rule by fear, but was soon foiled and locked away. The only problem was that

Odin then banished Jormungand to midgard, Jormungand is actual a awesome older brother.he is really wise always giving me advice. He holds grudges in angry but his anger fades fast when he can see reason. I alway call him Jormungand because I can't imagine a nickname for him.

Odin also put hel in Nifelheim, I really don't know Hel but Jormungand says that she is kind and caring but Fenrir taught her that kindness is not good so she put herself in a shell making her look evil and feared like Fenrir. Jormungand told me her name really is Hela but if I ever see her and call her that she would kill me.

The next story is twins, there name is Narfi and Vali. Narfi was a boy who loved the ocean ( A.N- cool because it is REALLY true) And Vali was his older twin brother. One day some paranoid Aesir ( not including odin) decided that when they Would turn Vali into a wolf. When Vali turned into a wolf he did what any wolf would do, he killed Narfi. When his mind was restored he was horrified when he saw what he did and became rageful at the asgardian and had a short temper. He became more serious and when in hunting always went for the throat. How you say I know that well I'll tell you later.

Narfi was dead and went in the realm of hel, hel seeing her distressed brother Vali was heart broken. It was one of the rare moments of kindness Hel showed to her siblings. She went to the underworld and bribed hades to give her some water from the river of Lethe. Once she did she was able to make Narfi forget about his past. When that was done she secretly went to Loki and they both confronted Vali and showed him his twin brother who was born again through death and the river of Lethe.

His new name is Sleipner. Now for some reason the laws of nature seem to forget ( I wonder why) about Sleipner and Sleipner is able to run as fast as light. Some say that as he ran he looked like a eight legged horse. The eight legged horse was just a trick Loki made so that odin would not know where Sleipner really is.

Sleipner is like a kid, like to play around and to lay low in the asgardian rader he and Vali decide to go to midgard. They visit time and time and to be honest, they are nothing alike. I call Vali, Val Because it's a mid second shorter and we all call Sleipner,Seth. Why.... he went to an online nickname test and got Seth so we called him that for his sake. Then it stuck.

Finally there is Eisa and Einmyria. They are both the most loving sisters I ever had they live in the stars and dreams, I only meet them twice. They saved my life, I bet my family would know when they see the rest of my life. Elisa said that people around call her Ash and for Einmyria is Ember like what is left after the fire of hope.

So yeah those are all of the TRUE true children of Loki, anything else you heard is a lie. Right now I am meeting Jormungand, Val and Seth. You see I want to surprise them by letting them see dad. They had not seen him in like forever, I especially can't wait to see Seth's reaction his is always the most humors.

I am at the beach and I see Jormungand there already, he smiles and stands tall and proud like any older son of Loki would, he has light green eyes and ink black that is neatly combed around his hair which made him look like a normal teen with a motorcycle. He wore a black leather jacket and a green shirt with dark jeans. He looked tought but had kind eyes and a face of understanding.

He waves and offers me a hand to shake."'How are thy- I mean you"We started to talk when Val came inHe is at his wolf form then changes back to his human form and smiles a wolf like smile saying."what's up pup"We laugh at his joke when a quick breeze told us that Seth was here.

Now Seth was the most different out of us, while Val had black hair that went down his face and dark green eyes, Seth had light blue eyes and bright loud yellow hair that also stuck down but in a skateboard style unlike Val's emo style.

Once we all lowered the talking I said" guys you will never believe who is a camp right now"

That's when they froze and looked behind me, I tensed and whirled around

"Father?"Said Jormungand.


	19. filler chapter

Loki's P.O.V

I just turned my bed in MY cabin bigger.

 

I know I sound a bit smug but for once I have something Thor does not. I could of sworn I heard Percy laugh at my action.

looking around and notice how neat the cabin is keep, I could not see any dust. The bookcases were filled with books, each neatly and in fine conditions. There were words to the type of books written neatly on the shelf. There was a shelf connected to the wall next to the long bookcases on it there were scroll holders, each slot had a scroll in it.

I looked at how many bed there were, there were 12. The cabin all in all was the size of a soccer field.

 

I got on the bed and slowed my breath, my eyes were closed and I was slowly drifting.

Then I heard Percy, who must of thought I was asleep, get up went to the door and put on his shoes before exiting out of the cabin.I followed him, I am well know for moving quietly so I had no fear of Percy hearing me. As I followed him I did some deep thinking.

 

Of what you ask.

 

Of how I meet Sally.

 

( flashback begins)

 

I was in a horror mood.Thor as usual was feasting with his friends cause much noise giving me a headache.Right now I was in a sour mood.

 

I looked at the lowly lives as they went with their stupid lives.

 

I came across a filthy River, I was about to leave when a women bumped into me.

 

I snapped at her calling her names that would make a child's ear bled.

Then she walk up and smiled at me.Her smile had my anger fade away, it was nice.Then

 

she slapped me in the face.

 

It now became her turn to curse me, it was in the language of Greek.

 

Can I have the time to say she had some pretty colorful curse to say about me, most jestering to the helmet I wear.Which I do not anymore. (A.N- did anyone notice that in Thor 2)

 

I stared at her like a gaped fish. She started to laugh at my face but quiet down when I sober up.We soon started to talk, she talked about her life like a normal human..... but seems to paraphrase it. Well I was no better considering I did the same thing.

 

Soon she invited me to a Hudson pirate party.

 

She then ask me if I was going to a Viking convection. We both laughed.That night went like a fast breeze, I remember dancing with the woman whose name I learned is Sally.

 

Then we made it to a quiet part of the large boat and looked up in the sea.I got up the nerves to tell her who I was and she smile in the end explain who she was.

 

I gotten shy and lightly blushed when I saw how close our bodies were each other, she just smiled a wide smile,

I caught my breath and before I knew it she grabbed my green pirate hat and shield our face from anyone that would come as she started to kiss me.

 

My world exploded with happiness as I returned eagerly.

 

Of course a ringing sound broke through the night and she parted with a blushing face as she picked up the phone.

 

When we were done I walked her home, as we were walking I notice that some random magic tricks like a flying trash can let loose from my hand. Sally laughed at the sight, I was at the door of her apartment and I kissed her goodnight in a tight embrace.

 

Over the months I visit her, but I started to fear that odin would find out and not approve of loving a mortal demigod.

 

One day I feared that Odin would find out very soon so I told Sally I would one day come back.In the night of August 7 I left her.

 

With out me knowing Sally realized she was pregnant August 8, one week later Percy was born without me knowing.

 

I saw Percy step into a beach towards another person.Soon I saw a flash and two more.

 

The oldest one looked so familiar, then it hit me.

 

Jormungand.

 

I looked at the others.

 

Vali.

 

Sleipner.

 

Without being aware of my own action I stepped forward.All their heads snapped forward as I stared at them speechless. Percy whirled around.

 

Then my eldest, for I disowned Fenrir when he tried to kill me once ( long story), said

"father"

 

There was a deathly silence that so followed.Then Sleipner smiled and said"cool dad is here"

 

He then tackled me, hugging me.

soon we all laughed and started to talk about life.

 

For once I think its safe to say that life is starting to look up.


	20. Whoa ADHD

Loki's P.O.V

In the morning after breakfast I sat with my son and the avengers. I was still wary about the doctor.

 

I sat next to Percy, on Percy's lap was his cat Pange.The cat did not look happy.

 

I suppose it is weird that Percy talked to his pet.I listen as I heard Percy saying sorry.

 

"are you talking to your cat" said tony

 

"Well what do you think I'm doing?" my son said.

 

"Why talk to some dumb old cat, you have the AVENGERS sitting at the same table as you" exclaimed tony

 

Pange growled.Then she started to grow until she looked like a deadly black panther glaring with dark green eyes.Tony jumped back in Shock the rest let out gasped( along with me)

 

"Pange!! I said I was sorry, you're too Heavy I'm gonna die from your weight" said Percy

 

I could of swear I saw Pange grumble.She got off and started to walk ( on FOUR legs) out.

 

"Where did you find your cat Percy" I questioned

 

"She just came on day and she just stayed around" as weird Percy before he ate more blue pancakes.

 

Then after breakfast we went back to see the rest of Percy's life.

 

We saw How he made friends with the powerful but surprisingly cute Ophiotaurus.We continue to watch as he went to the sea of monsters to save camp. Even when he wasn't suppose to go. He went with Annabeth and his "uncle" ( Tyson) but they both decide to just be brothers.

 

His next quest was when his friend Annabeth got captured, he snuck out of camp and joined the quester.

 

Percy's P.O.V

 

Altas was coming up to me, slowly knowing that I could not defeat him, I knew what I had to do.I carried the sky as the goddess of hunt came out of the sky to fight the Titan.

 

Now you might be wondering how it feels to hold the sky, it feels as if every single one of my cell being crushed with tons and TONS of millions of pounds.

 

Now times that by one hundred.

 

Not even close.

 

I keep thinking if Bianca gave her life for us then I could hold the sky for ten more seconds.

When the seconds were up I would repeat it again.

 

Soon Artemis was able to trick atlas to hold the sky and I rolled away for all I'm worth.I saw as Luke was fighting Thaila and by accident Thaila kicked Luke down the cliff.

 

He's dead, he has to be.

 

Who would survive a fall like that.

 

I try to cheer up Annabeth who was sobbing but she pushed me off.Thaila was looking down with broken eyes.I pulled her back as a dozen daggers are up from the army of monsters from below.

 

I then Found out that Artemis was with Zoé.

 

I saw Zoé's wound..... she was dieing

 

She can't just..... Die.

 

Nico P.O.V

 

I saw Percy during the meeting with saving the Ophiotaurus,or in his case 'Bessie'.Also Thalia joining the hunters of Artemis.

 

I saw as he went to me as a kid and told that my sister died.As I was yelling at him on how I should've never trusted him, everyone felt his emotion as he thought to himself about how getting stab with a rusty blade would be painless.

 

I then soon ran away and Percy found out that I was a son of hades.He made a vow to make sure I would not have to worry about the weight of the world, Because

there was a chance my mom was a half blood of a minor god. Because the prophecy

could also mean a half blood who had a child of the big three.It was actually true I found out my mom was a daughter of Eos ( Eos is goddess of dawn)

 

(A.N- I picked Eos Because she was goddess dawn and I remember nico's mom thinking that together Zeus cannot destroy them and I think that is a small rebel streak that she got for her grandfather Hyperion)

 

The same went for Thaila whose mom was a daughter of Kratos God of power and strength, in a way that explain why Thalia mom went mad with power when she fell in love with Zeus. The more I think of it, it makes sense that Thalia fatal flaw is power, she had a usable life and with power what can go wrong with life?

 

Whoa, stop I'm side tracking.

 

Stupid ADHD.

 

I missed some of Percy's life.I looked and saw just as he left this island in a raft saying out

loud that the fates are cruel.Must of missed something important.

 

I saw as soon he went to war with the king of Titan and I saw how effect Percy is.Percy was always a hero, he acts like he is a rebel, claiming that he can be evil when he wants.But I know what he is thinking, I'm a son of hades I always think I should be evil so

 

I go emo style ( which I like) but in the end of the day whether I like it or not I'm a hero.

Seeing Percy deeply affected and hurt at the death of his friends and shame on himself when he saw people who died who he did not even know that well.

 

I always wonder why after the war he always showed camp around to the new half bloods.

 

I always wonder why he reaches out to People who were uncertain in the armies of Rome.

 

I always wonder why he tries to spend a lot of time with the egyptian to get to know them.

 

Now I know.

 

He just..... cares.

 

Whoa, once AGAIN.

 

Stupid ADHD.

 

Now I am at the part of Percy in the land beyond the gods traveling back to camp Jupiter.He was getting back his memory.

 

And he was..... think of strangling me for tricking him.

He HATES be tricked.

 

Clint P.O.V ( didn't see that coming did ya?)

 

The kid is like his dad in a scary way.

When I learned that Loki was influence and mind control I was wary of him.I mean he is

the God of lies, right, I got good Reason.

 

Every time I see Percy smirk when he has a plan to defeat the enemy it reminds me of

Loki smirking when he thought he was gonna win.

The kid is okay, he has a good heart, and he CAN Lift Thor's hammer.

Also I may have a soft spot for kids.

 

I remember finding Natasha, I Was order to kill her.

 

I made a different call.

 

She told me how she was alone in the world with a group of other girls and how they were trained with her to be cold heart killers. She remember that if they showed feelings, even hate and angry, they would be operated on to be cold hearted.

 

All of them but her died from the process.

 

She did not care, she did not care when she killed, when she did crime.

 

She did not feel.

 

She did not even cry when she found out the truth, she couldn't.

 

To this day she still has trouble showing emotion, which can be good is you work for SHIELD.I remember showing her my wife and kids.Last month I remember the battle we had with ulton, that was too close.

 

(a.n- just saw the movie about ulton, just pretend scarlet, vision and the other guy will join up later. They had training to do. And hulk came back. Also quicksilver is secretly alive)

Natasha has a soft spot for kids too.She was sad when my daughter ( who is not born yet but will be soon) was going to not be name Natasha. It was slightly funny.

 

Whoa, am I ADHD???

 

I saw as Percy and his friend Jason were racing in Argo II to a parking lot.

Percy gave order to a excited hedge to blow it up.Percy came down and saw Annabeth, a rush of relief flow through his face as he embraced Annabeth.

 

He had his head on her shoulder as she sobbed with happiness. Then he frowned he saw string like web connect to her leg leading to the pit.

 

His face turned to horror and we could feel his dread as he cling on as they both were pulled towards the pit in one strong yank.

 

We watch again as he throw Annabeth to Nico and fell in the pit.

 

Loki P.O.V

 

He fell.

 

My son fell.

 

Why, why him.

 

..............................


	21. Its over Part one

A.N- okay sooo Jane foster and Darcy are here now along with the rest. Of the new avengers. ( brutasha)

 

 

Percy's P.O.V ( flashback)

I fell.

For how long.

Don't know.

I remember reading a poem with Annabeth about how it would take days to hit the bottom.It sure felt like it.

Or I could be my ADHD acting up.

As I fell I thought back to my friends, are they okay?

Are we okay??! are you for real- Annabeth

I was also praying to hades, Because this could be part of the underworld, that he will help Nico find the doors of death.

Sorry can't control Tartaru more or less hear someone pray.- hades

All of a sudden I saw the black vision I been watching turn A ting red.I look down to see a vast chasm, I saw point glass, ragged mountains of red rock, and also deadly looking water.

Wait....... Water!!!

I concentrate and yell out loud for the water to yield and consume me.

Big mistake.

The water was as cold, it could of been ice and that's when I heard voices.

Misery.

Join us, just let go.

Misery.

Life is useless.

Misery.

Stop fighting and just rest.

Misery.

I slowly sunk down and hold my breath, Because I knew that I could not breath in it.What was I getting at, what good would it do, and t I just die it would be all over.

Annabeth.

Frank.

Hazel.

Jason.

Leo.

Piper.

Nico.

Strolls.

Katie.

Clarisse.

My mom.

I can't just..... Die. That can't be a choice.I struggle to swim up the water was dragging me down, I was losing.I broke to the surface and started to swim for what seem to be hours before I reached the bank.

Exhausted I tried to turn into my frost giant self.

For once I am glad for frost giants- Loki

But I found myself unable to turn into a frost giant.

I was immediately plagued with the feeling of nauseous. I looked at the banks to find broken glass, the air was toxic to my skin, it felt like it was slowly burning my throat.The landscape was covered in ash and if I would know better the rocks and such were all blood red.

How was I gonna survive? I am slowly dieing from just standing here.I tired to remember information on this place,So first fact is that there IS a bottom.I looked back in the river and seriously started considering on killing myself by it.

River......

RIVER!!

there are five rivers that come through the pit.One of the river was Phlegethon or the river of fire.It was for the people of the field of punishment.

I started my journey on finding the river by walking up on what looked like a hill.I was on the top when I saw a large drop past the hill.Like something big tried to eat it.

Below about 20 yards was a river of lava but instead of lava it looked like flowing fire.

Oh my GOD- Annabeth

I slowly made my way down the cliff and walked to the river, focusing on steps IN Front of me.

Hoping I would not fall dead with exhaustion, it got to the point that my FACE was covered in blisters.

WHO GETS THOSE!!!

I never seen Loki so worry, it is heart wrenching- Thor

In the last 5 yards I fell In Exhaustion, I can't walk any farther.I feeling desperate and ashamed, started to crawl in the last 5 yards.

Cupping my hand I took some of the fire, I felt nothing.

It's so hot that nerves cannot feel.- piper

I dranked it, it worked like nectar, but it was the worst thing I ever drank in my life.I tried to not choke to death.I felt weary, my injure is gone but I still felt sore. I got up and attempted to clear my mind, I went downstream deciding that I would find better luck. Also it was downhill, even if it was slightly.

I tried my best to keep clear on monsters, once in a while drinking more fire water.Then I heard a voice

Warning torturous things will begin starting now in Tartartus.

"Look a son of Loki"

I turn to see five cyclops and a group of empousai, the leader was Kelli who look eager to kill.I reached for my dagger near my leg strap Because I knew I need a quick weapon to kill them.

I let out a gasp as I noticed my dagger was gone, before I could get my sword the cyclops got me. They proceeded in beating me up, I managed to get my sword riptide up and kill two, that's when Kelli tackle me.

With my back on the ground I was in daze as I looked up and saw her smiling.

She leaned down to my ear and whisper

"This will only hurt a lot"

Then she sunk her fangs in the side on my neck and started to drain my blood.slowly.I screamed in pain as the cyclops glee and the other nine empousai laugh.

I was dieing slowly then a gruff voice said

"Stop the mistress wants him alive, not dead"

My vision was tunnel as I saw Kelli stopped and pouted.

I heard the clank of boots.

It was coming closer.

I felt my face turn to horror as a saw the man come to view.

Chrysaor.

So he must of died and came to Tartarus, he still had the golden mask.He stopped and looked down at me.My neck was still in pain

.He took off the golden mask and I saw a dark hair and eye man.

His features were harsh.

"Mist is a lovely thing dear nephew. Do tell me what brings you down here."

I glared at him, but I was pretty sure I still had fear in my eyes.

I was captured, it was over.

Poor boy, even if he is a son of Loki. He's just a kid.- Jane Foster

He smiled and kneel down just as Kelli got up.

I was weighing my chance of getting up and running then he smiled as if he knew what I was thinking.

He grabbed my neck as pulled my upper body up until I was face to face with him.He got up as I was still sitting down, trying to blink out stars when he grabbed my neck.

He started to choke me as he lifted me in the air.

After a half a minute he let go and I dropped to my knees, I greedily sucked up the air around me.

He kneel down again by my side and said in a dark quiet voice

"It's over, you do realize what is going to happen?"

I closed my eyes and tried to slow my breath. No doubt I was scared, I just wanted to not see or feel.

He moved one of his hand and took my face turning it towards him.

My eyes are still close.

"Dear nephew, open your eyes why wouldn't you look at you uncle?"

My eyes were still close.

He growled and said in a deadly whisper so that no one around would hear"

Boy listen here, you are to listen to me or it's goanna just be worse. Trust me when I say there are far more things worse than death. And between you and me, mistress wants you alive but I can beat you within an inch of your life."

Far more worse things than dead, that's what he said to Octavian- Annabeth

By the time he was over I shudder, I open my eyes and looked at his dark green eyes.It was filled with evil.

He smiled and said good.

We got up once I was bonded and with the gang of monsters around me we started to walk.Good news was we were still walking downstream.Bad news is I don't think I am going to live.

Sorry to say but I am expecting a painfully slow death.

I heard Chrysaor say "if you image this place as a frozen wasteland it would be just like home for you."I keep silence, hoping he would reveal that I was technically a monster like them and traitor.

I can't imagine how it might feel to go against your kind, even if they are monsters- captain America

Even kelli had a frown in her face"I was not aware of a ice age Chrysaor"

Chrysaor then entered a cave like building stopped and turned around.

My eyes were pleading him not to tell but he smiled in sick amusement before saying in a fake surprise.

"You didn't know that are dear guest is a smaller version of a Jotun that is from Jotunheim."

All the monsters around me growled glaring at me with hate. I heard some say something along the lines of disgrace and traitor.

"Well dear nephew I leave you in the hands of Kelli."

Just as he was about to leave he turned and said and Kelli," I need the boy alive".

Then he left.

We proceed in walking down a hall, it was empty.

Kelli nodded to one another f the cyclops that were glaring at me and the cyclop pinned me against the wall.

Kelli said in a hateful voice"So a frost giant is what keep us away from victory, you're useless.A disgrace"

The she told the cyclops she would take it from here. I was alone in the hallway with Kelli.

She lean far too close for my personal space and smirked at my discomfort.

She leaned closer, our bodies were touching each other, and she whisper in my ear

"Well we're both monsters in a way we're the same. I'm gonna like making your life miserable"

I still felt dizzy from the loss of blood as she traced the bites she left on my neck when she tried to kill me.

I was then thrown into a cell with only a bench held by chains to the wall.I layed down and tried my best to clear my mind and thought about how long it was going to be until I died.

This is sooo unfair. I can understand why mom wanted me to not live this life- tony/ ironman

I doze off lightly for about a half an hour when I heard the door open I open my eyes and got up to see Kelli there with a glass of water, of course I could not control it.

She came up to me and shoved it in my hands and said drink in a cold voice.I looked down in it, it looked normal, and it did not have a foul smell.

"Drink already your uncle wants to talk to you" she said in a annoyed voice.

"I'm good not that thirsty" then after saying that I dumped it on the floor.

She merely shrugged and smirked before bonding me and leading me to a new room.There across a table was Chrysaor on one of the two chairs.

"He wasted water" Kelli said.

Chrysaor frowned but said

"It does not matter leave us"

After she check to see me, bonded by my legs and my arms strapped down on the chair, she left.Chrysaor stared at me as if trying to read all of my life.

I cast a glance at a side table to see torture devices.

He went over and just got another glass of water and said

"Thirsty yet nephew?"

I replied "I'm good"

He frowned and came up to me with the glass and put it up to my lips.

"I insist, and remember who is in charge.

"I glared knowing that if I would drink it then something bad would happen.He huffed in annoyance and said

"Need help with the guest"

A Cyclops came and pry open my mouth as Chrysaor dumped the water in.

I immediately felt the effects, my mind dulled and I could not think straight.

I've been drugged.

————————


	22. Its All over Part two

Percy's P.O.V

Warning this is a torture scene for the WHOLE CHAPTER.

Drugged.

I can't think straight.

Chrysaor is smirking.

He sits down in the table and just waits.

I try to clear my mind, but it was no use.

I was hit with a sudden wave of depression, like fighting was useless.I knew the drug was doing it to me, but my mind still has a hard time comprehending.

I frowned and when I did Chrysaor smiles and leans forward saying

"Good now that you are ready let's talk."

I couldn't even glare at him, my muscles got numb and I slightly tilt my head forward.

"You see Percy" he pause and I realize he said my name, my nickname, "Gaea is going to rise and she wants you to join. If you do join there will be no need to ummmm, sacrifice you. We would just go after the boy Jason and the girl piper. You don't even have to fight. But if you don't join Gaea we will give you plenty of tortures and you would be slaughtered like an animal on a alter. So join us."

I was thinking, heck why was I thinking I shouldn't hesitant to say no. I took a deep breath.I looked him in the eye and said

"No"

His smiles slides right off his face and he sneered.

" Are you sure you are a son of Loki? To pick a foolish choice"

I glared in rebel against him, well as much as I can.

He got up in angry and and punched me hard in the square of my jaw.My head arched back in pain and I could feel a bruise forming there.

"Take this scum back to the cell, I don't want to see his face."

 

Kelli came with a grin and took me back to my cell when we got there she push me in.

"The sweet water will wear off in a hour" she said.

I got up and glared at her but falter when I saw a look in her face.

She took a step forward, I took a step back.

It got to the point to where I was against the corner of the wall and she was way too close to me.She traced my jawline, and I tried to grab her hand and push it away but the drug wouldn't allow me she was stronger.

She was about the same size as me we were face to face with me glaring and her just smiling.

That's When she just kissed me.

Oh no SHE DID NOT- Annabeth

I believe if Loki finds her it would not end well- Thor

What- Hazel

Annabeth is not goanna be happy- Frank

To say in truth this was really not my first kiss.

What?

You thought I never kissed a girl,

it was during the Titan war when Annabeth had taken a ton of painkillers and was in a daze of space after saving me from a dagger.

She just came up to me and kissed me, I returned it.I think she just thought that was a dream.

I did. Now Loki is glaring at me- Annabeth ( blushing)

She took my bruise side of the jaw and applied pressure making me yelp in pain.She took that moment to explore my mouth, after five minutes of me struggling and her kissing me she was done she made her way to the door and turned to wink at me then left.

 

I sat down right there and held my head in frustration, how did I get into this mess.I got to escape, but how.I wiped my lips in disgust.

I close my eyes and tried to turn into a frost giant, no success.

The door opens again and a laistrygonian giant came in.

He lead me to a empty room in the center was two chain that came from the ground.

He chain my hands to it, it was so short I had to get on my knees so my muscles wouldn't get torn.

Soon a mad Chrysaor came in, still furious about me not joining.He came up to me and looked down, I strained my head to look up.

He growled and kick me in the gut and that is when he started to beat me up.

By the end I was cover in purple and blues bruises. He got a knife and started to slash me, making me bleed and lose more blood.

I keep my lips sealed, I refuse to show weakness and I dare not whimper.

 

Chrysaor got even more angry when I showed no feeling, the he smirked.

My stomach dropped in dread as I saw him talk to a cyclop and the cyclop left.He torn my shirt off and proceed in making scars on my back, when he was done he went to my left side of my back.

He started to drag the knife in a straight line over and over, the cyclop came back and gave Chrysaor two vials with unknow liquid.Chrysaor took one and open it, once he force me drink it I felt the affects.

Instead of dulling my mind it sharpen it giving me a headache. Then I realized that it made my pain more intense.

I started to whimper Because the pain started to feel unbearable.

He continue to drag the sharp knife along my skin in a straight line.It felt like lava.Then he stabbed me.I screamed in pain and he laughs.The pain increase ten fold as he did it again in the same spot.

I was about to fall unconscious when some water was poured over me stopping me from such relief.

It was the water of misery and it made me feel.... well miserable.

He started one the line again with the knife but had another dagger to slowly stab my stomach.A cyclops held me straight so I would not mess up the line and gagged me.I could not bend to lessen the pain when his dagger continue to slowly enter my stomach.

*crying*- Annabeth

Tears of pain trailing down my face.

I scream into the rag tied to my mouth begging them to stop.

Yes me, beg.

The drug made it feel like the king of Titans weapon was torturing me.

Now that got to hurt- Apollo

Then they stopped, Chrysaor looked overjoyed to see me in so much pain.

 

He took the rag off and stabbed me to hear me scream.

But I lost my voice.

I screamed a silent scream.

He frowned but then quickly smirk with a evil glint in his eyes.

He took the other vials and poured it in the wound on my left side with the straight line.It did not burn.

 

He took my face and forced me to look up and he said

"Dear nephew you lost your voice, allow me to help. You see I poured on you wound a lovely harmless type of poison. Now look here" he took up a glass "this poison is harmless when in contact with blood which you have plenty of. But if in water it burns like hell, along with that drug it would feel like the pain one hundred fold. But what I want to know is when the water is there if it would heal you but trap the poison in you letting the water and poison in your blood stream. In the end it would make your blood feel like lava and skin as fire. Care to give it a try"

 

Up to that point I was freaking out I shaked my head trying to say no but no sound came out.He poured in on my wound with the poison.

I felt the pain and my body was confused it want to put me unconscious from the poison but keep me awake Because of the water.

Then I felt it enter my blood, a trail of pain in my veins and heart.I screamed a loud scream.

A scream with pure pain.

No misery, sadness, or of being scared.

Pure pain.

My throat in the inside had blood from the new voice the pain created in me.

This went on for two hours.

The cyclop left but Chrysaor stayed and was on a chair watching me with a smile.

This is beyond cruelty- Natasha

And to think I thought HE was bad- Clint

Why him, why did I not know he was alive sooner- Loki

My dear grandson I am sorry about my disgrace of a son- Poseidon

This is not right he is just a kid- Steve/ captain America

* up to this point some were crying, not one person in the room have a dry eye*

Once it was over he gave me fire water which I drank and said

"Look at me"

I looked in fear.

"This is not the worst, but you will get the worst. Mistress Gaea wants you to rest for now, but for only 5 hours. Once that's gone you will no longer be allowed sleep. Only pain. Understand."

My voice was gone after one of those two hours of screaming but I bowed my head to acknowledge it.

A cyclops got in to put me in a cell, I even saw the cyclops send glance of sympathy so did all the other monsters.

Once I got to the cell I saw Kelli, she frowned but said

"Hard to think you're cute with blood."

The cyclop put me on the ground instead of throwing me down.Kelli kneel down and said In a...... soft voice

"I saw what happen, the worst pain is just adding more drugs to make it more painful."

She smiled her 'you deserve the pain' smile but..... her eyes told me something else.Maybe she felt bad

.Maybe I lost too much blood.

I did not care

Because both ways.......

I was broken.


	23. Freedom and Pride

Percy's P.O.V

Weeks.

I been here for weeks.

After the 5 hours of sleep, which was a bliss time.

But after that I was torture non stop.

I lost the will to cry.

they let me rest for one hour a day,

but they invade my rest with happy thoughts.they made it so really that I thought that I really was rescued and safe.

Then it ended with me waking up and seeing the smiling face of Chrysaor, and with my hopes being crushed.

I just wanted to die and be done.

I heard news about my friends in the outside world

Some mist girl defeated one of my uncle who was named Sciron.

I'm was pretty sure he was mortal and was suppose to die eons ago.Then heard from one of the guards about how Khione

Got defeated by piper

.Kelli was normal, she didn't make out with me.

Must be because of me being tortured in the worst way of pain.Chrysaor was the same, always laughing.He always hated me for outsmarting him.Well what was he expecting, I'm a son of Loki.

Well said- athen

The pain was unbearable, I got fire water but I was starving, yet I could not die from hunger.In one of the sessions after he had that poison on my wound on my left side he trace it with a knife again.

In all the sessions he always got in my head undermining myself and such.On my hour of rest I was back in camp in the infirmary with Annabeth.

Then it change it to a sky filled with stars.

Just a sky, no land.

That's when I was tackled into a hug by some girl with a a ember like glow like a low fire.She cried out in joy.

"I thought I could never reach you, don't worry little brother we'll find a way out for you."

Little brother???

I pulled out and said "who are you"

She smiled, it reminded me of the hearth goddess, my favorite goddess."I am your older sister Einmyria but you may call me ember. Like what is left when the fire is gone, with some hope you can still bring fire."

Just then a girl in a hunter outfit came, but instead of silver it was green.

She was like the huntress Zoé nightshade.

She smiled but must of preferred no hugging."I am Eisa, but you may call me ash for it is proof of a health fire."

"We are here to help Percy" said ember " when you wake it will be 30 minutes early giving you enough time to escape"

"Yep just do left, left, straight, right, door that says exit and you're out" said ash

Ember continued "we will hide your scent and send help, but you must continue your journey alone before they will find you"

Ash added "yeah took some convincing but I talked with him and he agreed to help"

I was speechless, I had a chance to leave.

Also help on the way.

Ember gave a small smile "young brother and hero keep in mind that there will be a sacrifice. It will be your biggest what if. But when the time is right-"

"My awesome friend Zoé will lead the way" interrupted ash.

Ember gave me one more warm hug then said"Awake hero"

I woke up to find no Chrysaor looking down, I find a backpack with supplies and that I had new clothes on. Like i was ready for a hiking trip.

No drugs.

No pains.

No sores.

But still scars.

Oh well you can't have them all.

I find with glee that the door is unlock.

I follow the instructions ash told me.

Once I was out I ran.

I ran.

I ran.

I was free.

I found the river of fire and drank some, then I ran downstream again.

That's when I stumble across a shrine.

It was Hermes and I immediately thanked him.

Well you're welcome- Hermes

No monster would want to go near it.That's when I notice food on the ground.No I will not eat it.

But there was this energy bar, like it had its cover intact and all.But stuff like ribs and pizza I did not take, who knew what germs were on it.As I eated a whole six cookie pack, energy bars, and a can of coke I decided to sleep.

I dreamed of the Athena statue right next to Thalia's tree and Reyna next to it.

The statue looked right at me and said

"The roman must bring me."

I woke up.

I found a napkin and took my sword I turned it into a pen and and wrote a extremely watered down version of what happened and my plan, then I took the fire water I put in a canteen and pour some on a bunch of toothpicks then burned the napkin hoping someone would get it.They had to, or...... no don't think about it you got bigger problems i told myself.

Then I was wondering why someone would sacrifice toothpicks to their dad.

You don't want to know- Hermes

I packed up some food in the backpack and started to walk off to the distance.At one point I walked into a grove of trees, the kind you see in Halloween, just plain spooky.Then I noticed a constant hiss sound.

Before I knew it I was surrounded by weird bat ladies.

"Son of Loki have you come to receive your curses?"

I find myself blurting out "sorry my mom said not to take a ton of curses from strangers"They all scorn and said some pretty colorful words.

"Your time of punishment is now frost giant, there is no escaped to what is to come."

One of them lunged at me and I swung my sword killing it, I yelped out in pain as I saw the sight of my sides around my ribs where bleeding

.A bloody hole to my heart, darn that fire water know what to do.But I realized that this was just how I killed a or

A Particularly stupid cowboy weird shirt monster.

I paled as I looked on to all the bat ladies I had to kill, how many curses I have to endure.They all lunged but I ran, chopping off tree branches to fall and kill some.

I heard them yell

"If the branch kills one does it get cursed?"

I ran up to a dark space but realized that is was a gap leading to a seer drop off a cliff.

Left or right?

Left or right?

Right or left?

I turned right to run but I was cut off, I was surrounded by those cursed monsters.I swung at one and the I heard a scream.

Annabeth's scream.

I pushed through the crowd of monster, forgetting that I was in danger to see my best friend on the ground bleeding, I cradled her trying to make her feel better.

But she kept on crying telling me to not leave her.

How did she get in Tartarus.Before I could answer another lunged and I swung, I turned to protect Annabeth only to find her 6 yards away.

She yelled out my name, begging me to come.

I tried to run to her only that I could not come close to her.

the monsters laughed at my pain, it is all my fault.How else did Annabeth get there.

Unless...... that wasn't Annabeth.

I closed my eyes to see and I realized one thing.

One detail.

That made me mad.

It was an illusion.

I stood up and turned to my enemies, with angry in my eyes.

They tricked me.

A son of Loki.

How dare they.

I looked at the vast number I had to fight, or curses I had to take.

My vision became a tin red from angry.I could care less about how many curses I had to take,mother wanted me on my knees crying.I growled.They wanted me to yield.No.I glared at them before raising my sword and shouting a anged filled shout that demanded blood.

I started to chop down enemies.

They started to run.

But with each one I killed a small amount of dread is put on me wondering what curses.

Some were quick, a stab here or there.

Others were painful a twisted sword, blow torch, my organs feeling like they are being torn out.

I had weird ones like a twitch in the eye.

Who says in there dying breath I hope you get a twitch in your eye. I refuse to show weakness.

Then it happen.

I stabbed one but then fell.

Poison, not the ones that I already receive but way worse.

Gorgon blood.


	24. Bad dream connection

Percy's P.O.V

Gorgon blood.

In the back of my mine I was putting curses on the stupid blind man Phineas.

I remember the words of Gaea warning me that my death would be painful.

Not only did I have dozens of painfully agonizing curses but I was dissolving slowly.

I was alone.

The Arai stood around me snickering and hissing.

His head will erupt first a voice speculated

one answered he will combust all at once

They were casting lots on how I would die and what mark would I leave on the ground.

In stubbornness I got up, no I would not die giving up, I rather die fighting.

Hmmmm maybe he is different- Sif

I raised my sword as I saw a column of Arai turn to dust.

One word to what caused it.

Iapetus.

I fell on my knees as I saw him chop down his enemies with his spear.

Soon there was no one but me and him.

The Arai either got killed or fled.

In a moment Iapetus was by my side and healed me.

You see I was on a quest with Nico and Thalia for hades sword.

HADES WHAT- Zeus

On the way I bested Iapetus and pulled him in the river of Lethe.

I along with Nico visited him and taught him good, when he got his memory back we gave him a choice.

Stay with hades who will treat him well (in this book he does).

Or continue what you do but go away.

He in a way repented of evil.

I saw a kitten with him, must of made a friend.

How come I was not aware of this-Zeus

He must of been the one sent to help me that my sisters talked about.

"Percy you still have poison, I know of a giant who can help, just trust me."

First Us Finding out Hermes lost his staff, who still seems baffle and the hades sword. Now a friend Titan and a possibly good giant, this boy is like a book of fun facts- Athena

I trust him, I in responses and looked in him the eye to show my gratitude and thanks.

He smiled and said

"It is I that owns you"

He carried me and I do not know when but I fell asleep.

I was in a temple and I saw Jason and Nico (A.N- remember :-), hehe)

I could not hear what they were saying, must have bad connection down here in Tartarus on visonful dreams. Oh well what you're gonna do about it.

I saw a arrow zip by Jason's shoulder and in nico's sword arm I gasped in surprise as I saw the son and of hades stumbled.

But the arrow dissolved, there was no blood or wound.

I saw Nico shout things and and see then listening to something, must be a hidden enemy I mused.

Jason said something, then 2 minutes later Jason thrust his sword in the sky and a lighting blasted a crater to where the person must of been hiding.

Jason waited then slowly straighten and smiled, he must of got it.

But then he was pushed by the invisible force his sword skittered away from him.

A wall collapsed but Jason barely managed to avoid it.

Nico shouted something, and it seems the foe took interested in that.

I saw Nico snarl and around him the ground shifted and the grass withered, I saw stones cracked as if something down there was pushing forward.

Then Nico was slapped by a powerful force and he fell sideways.

I wonder if I could kick the invisible guy where Apollo doesn't shine?

I saw Jason take up his sword.

Then I started to hear what was going on.

I heard Jason shout

"Nico what does this guy want from you"

"Tell him Nico di Angelo" The invisible guy said " tell him you are a coward, afraid of yourself and your feelings. Tell him the real Reason you ran from camp half-blood, and why you are always alone."

Oh no. Please stop. My dad and girlfriend are staring at me. Heck everyone is looking at the screen.- Nico

I heard Nico let out a guttural scream and skeletons bursting from the ground.

"Will you hide among the dead, as you always do?" The voice taunted

Jason cling to his head as if seeing something.

Nico's skeletons surged forward holding on to the invisible figure.

The invisible figure was clearly a god up to this point, I saw the god breaking ribs and crushing skulls, but they keep on coming.

I was blasted with memories filled with hate, fear, and shame.

I saw after the Titan war Nico being welcome, but after summer when I left to go and finish high school his welcome was spread thin.

He got the hint when people started to avoid him.

He left.

I had a feeling Jason saw something different.

I saw Nico trusting me, but when I left to live my life he felt betrayed, I felt ashamed.

"Interesting" the god said "do you have the strength, after all?"

"I left Camp Half-Blood because of love" Nico said.

"Annabeth..... she-"

I sensed a lie, he was going to lie about likening Annabeth.

"Nico" whisper Jason "it's okay. I get it"

It was clear he did not get it, Nico knew as well.

"And so you run away again" chided the god. "From your friends, from yourself"

"I don't have friends" Nico yelled "I left camp-Half blood Because I don't belong! I'll never belong!"

The god was pinned but he was laughing a cruel laugh, not like Chrysaor.

"Leave him alone Cupid" Jason croaked "this isn't....."

Cupid?

The guy with the arrows and wings?

Nico voiced out "I-I wasn't in love with Annabeth"

"You were scared" Jason stated "all you had was Percy who was a brother to you, but when he spend more time with Annabeth. You thought you wouldn't be loved, that you would be alone."

Jason finished

"You're scared that if you try to find love it wouldn't be return so you try to be alone, but you don't want to be alone. You're scared to love."

All denial came right out of Nico.

He sunk to the ground.

Have I pushed Nico aside, did I ignore him.

I thought back to after the war, I did not push him away I just had... life.

I was not there for Nico, who was as good as my little brother..... even if he IS over 60 years older than me.

I could I be so selfish.

Cupid decide to appear, he had a beautiful but get harsh face, like looking at a Spot-light . His eyes were blood red like the cards you get that tell you how much the sender loves you. He had a bow and arrow, but it was clearly not a toy and a weapon of war. He looked at Nico as if he is about to make a clean kill.

I heard Nico say in a small voice

"I hate Percy Jackson."

He looked up at Cupid glaring

"I'm scared of being alone and unloved, I'm scared to love. That's my big secret happy now?"

Umf I am being hugged to death by my girlfriend- Nico

" I wouldn't say Love always make you happy. Sometimes it makes you incredibly sad. But at least you faced it now

Then without them knowing as Jason ran to help Nico, Cupid looked straight at me.

"that's the only way to conquer me."

What th that I heard a ear shattering roar that woke me up. For a moment I forgot where I was.

"what? What-where-what"

Then I remembered, I looked around to see I was in a hut made of fur and bones and.... Skin? I saw Iapetus with another figure.

Iapetus gently explained that the other person was a good giant name Damasen. Damasen came up to me and started to make me drink a foul bitter type of medicine from a bowl.

I felt the poison cool down and go away from the inside, I brought out a sign from my lips as I did not feel a whole lot of pain.

Damasen started to talk to Iapetus but I zoned out, resting my eyes.

They ended up talking about the stars and the sun.

"Percy?"

I open my eyes to see Iapetus question me.

"For the cost of staying Damasen wishes to hear a story, you life is pretty much a story so you may say it now" at the end Iapetus smirked.

I started talking about when I was little and how my dad left thinking My mom and I were dead. I went on on each of my quest. From the lighting bolt, to the sea of monsters, to holding the sky, to going in a death maze,(to meeting Iapetus and hanging out) to killing Titans on battle during the war, to asking to become a god, to being kidnapped, to going to the land beyond the gods, to being a roman leader, to going across the ocean, to falling in here, but I left out the Chrysaor part.

At the end there was silence then Damasen yawned and said that after Iapetus and I rest we would be on our way.

I had another dream, what is with getting dream about love?

This time I knew this was from a recent past, just like when I dreamed of what happen to Zoé.

It was Piper defeating Khione, I decide on who was Cal and who was Zethes.

I heard as Piper said

"Spoken like a D-list goddess, one who never gets taken seriously, who always wants more power"

She turned to festus who looked as if he was off and she ran her hand behind his metal ear.

"You're a good friend, Festus. No one can truly deactivate you. You're more than a machine. Khione doesn't understand that."

The love and charmspeak was overwhelming, she wasn't commanding festus she was encouraging him.

Then the scene changing to something that I knew was happening at that moment.

I saw Leo with...... Calypso

Wow calypso looks beautiful there and right next to me- Leo

The gods did not free her like I said, if I get out of this pit I was going to have a serious talk with the gods.

Great the spawn want to talk back, let me get my master bolt- Zeus

"The raft finally got here" Leo stated

I saw calypso snort "you just noticed"

"But you said that it only shows up for guys you like-"

"Don't push your luck, Leo Valdez" she stated "I still hate you"

"Okay"

"And you're not coming back here" she insisted "so don't give me any empty promises."

" how about A full promise" argued Leo "because I'm defiantly-"

She grabbed his face and pulled him into a kiss.

That's when I woke up.

Damasen woke me up saying

"The dragon is returning, I fear its roar will Draw the others- my brethren, hunting you. They will be here within minutes."

He tossed me two dragon-leather satchels.

"Clothes, food, and drinks"

I must of lost my stuff when I got cursed.

I said in a voice of thanks

"Thank you so much"

He smiled and said

"Your welcome frost giant"

New must travel fast.

A frost giant, a Titan, and a giant.

Wait.

It hit me.

Foes bears arms to the doors of death.

Foes.

I faced Damasen with an excited smile

"You have to come, the prophecy of the seven. It says foes bear arms to the door of death.

A demigod/frost giant, a Titan, and a giant. We need you"

The dragon roared, closer this time.

Damasen gave a sad smile "my curse is here. I cannot escape it"

I looked him in the eye

" don't fight the dragon. Figure out a way to break the cycle! Find another fate."

My mind was racing.

"There is an their destination. Look at me! Remember me. When you're ready, come find me. We'll take you to the mortal world with us. You can see the sun and stars."

The ground shook, the dragon was close now.

Then I heard the voice of Polybotes yell

"THE GRANDSON OF THE SEA GOD! HE IS CLOSE!"

"That's our cue to leave" said Iapetus urgently.

Damasen took something from his belt, he offered it to me.

It was a dagger made of dragon Bone, honed to a deadly edge, with a simple grip of leather.

"One last gift lokison, I cannot have you walking to your death unarmed. Now Go! Before it is too late.

I want to cry out in joy as I got a hold of a dagger, yes I enjoy fighting with a sword but I always feel safe with a dagger hidden somewhere. It's alway my backup plan.

I didn't even know how to say thank you.

Inside I knew Damasen is one of the people to help close the doors but Damasen turned to go fight the dragon with a battle cry, but his voice was cracking with despair as he faces his old enemy yet again.

We left.

As we stopped running after a while Iapetus said if I could turn into a frost giant, Because then I could blend with ease when we go to the doors of death. Mostly Because my black hair was covered in ice making me look like a rebel and I had red dark eyes the glow.

I tried and fail.

I closed my eyes and tried again, but failed once more.

With a frown I shook my head as we walked into the fog, Iapetus seem to be looking for someone.

Then the darkness dispersed with a massive sign, like a last breath of a dying God. In front of us was a clearing- a barren field of dust and stone. In the center about twenty yards away, knelt the gruesome figure of a woman, her clothes tattered, her limbs emaciated, her skin leathery green. Her head was bent as she sobbed quietly, and the sound seem to shattered all Percy's hopes.

His life felt pointless, like all he went through were for nothing. This woman mourn As if she was mourning the death of the entire world.

"We're here" Iapetus announced "Akhlys can help."

If a so sobbing ghoul was Iapetus's idea of help, I was pretty sure I didn't want it.

The Titan trudged forward with Percy in tow.

"Akhlys" iapetus called out.

The ghoul looked up and my stomach screamed help me as I struggle to keep the food I had left.

She looked like a victim in famine- limbs like sticks, swollen knees and knobby elbows, rags for clothes, broken fingernails and toenails. Dust caked her skin and piled on her shoulders as if she taken a shower at the bottom of a hourglass.

Her face was utter desolation. Her eyes were sucked and rheumy, pouring out tears. Her nose dripped like a water-fall. Her stringy gray hair was matted to her skull in greasy tufts, and her cheek was raked and bleeding as if she'd been clawing herself.

I lowered my gaze to stop looking at her eyes across her knees laid an ancient shield- a battered circle made wood and bronze, painted with the likeness of Akhlys herself holding a shield, so the image seemed to go on forever, smaller and smaller.

"Hercules shield" she answered sensing my confusing "he painted me in the surface to I would be the last thing they see- the goddess of misery. As if Hercules understood true misery, it came to me when his mortal body burned. A reminder, I suppose, that no shield in sufficient. In the end, misery overtakes all of you, even Hercules."

I tired to remember why I was here, but it is hard to think with all this sense of despair everywhere.

"Iapetus" I whisper "we shouldn't have come here"

From inside Iapetus cat, small Bob, seems to meow in agreement.

The Titan shifted and said "Akhlys controls the death mist, she can hide you"

"Hide him?" She made a gurgling sound in which I conclude as either laughter of choking.

"Why would I do that?"

"He must reach the doors of death" insisted Iapetus "to return to to the mortal world"

"Impossibly" claimed Akhlys "the armies of Tartarus will find you. They will kill you. Have you not have enough misery boy."

The last statement was directed to me as if she knew the pain I went through.

I turned my dagger and decided to start talking "so I guess your death mist is pretty useless then."

She hissed "useless? Who are you?"

"A son of Loki" I said In a nonchalant way, knowing she did not know who Loki is.

"And I did not come halfway across Tartarus to be told what's impossible by some minor goddess."

I believe that was my first mistake in my bluff.

The dust quivered at her feet, fog swirled around them with a sound like agonized wailing.

"Minor goddess?" She snarled and said "I was here before the Titans were born, you ignorant boy. I was old when Gaea first woke. Misery is external. Existence is misery. I was born of the eldest ones- chaos and night. I was-"

I recovered my bluff by saying "yes, yes. Sadness and misery, blah blah blah. But you still don't have enough power to hide a demigod with your death mist. Like I said useless."

Poor Iapetus cleared his throat and said "uh Percy-"

I flashed him a look that said I got it.

I think he realized what I was doing.

Iapetus swallow I continue to talk "Iapetus brought us here thinking you would have the power to do this task but you come here and say no you cannot."

I felt bad for putting Iapetus in this position, it was clear he was uncomfortable.

She wailed and glared at the Titan "why did you inflict their annoying child on me?"

Iapetus made a sound somewhere between a rumble and a whimper.

Akhlys continue "the death mist is not for helping! It shrouds mortals in misery as their soul pass into the underworld. It is the very breath of Tartarus, of death, of despair!"

I wonder if that means I'm huffing, I hope not.

Time to add sarcasm.

"Awesome" I said in a 'don't care' voice "can I get that to go"

She did not enjoy my sense of humor and hissed in reply

"Ask me for a more sensible gift. I am also the goddess Of poisons. I could give you a death- thousands of ways to die less painful than the one you have chosen by marching into the heart of the pit."

Flowers bloomed in the dust as she stated the poisons

" Nightshade, Hemlock. Belladonna, henbane, or strychnine. I can dissolve your innards, boil your blood."

Boil your blood!!!! Are you kidding me, I just went through that.

Bluff failed. Sarcasm failed. Maybe being polite and honest.

"That's very nice of you" I said in a cheerful tone "but I've had enough poison for one trip. Now can you hide us in the death mist please."

She said no.

Okay so let's try and trick her in a deal.

"Come on" I faked a frustrated voice. "It'll be fun"

She narrowed her eyes "fun?!!"

"Sure" I said, as an idea formed in my brain "if I fail, think how great it will be for you, gloating over my soul when I die in agony. You get to say 'I told you so' for eternity. Or if I succeed and make it to the heart of the pit with Iapetus, think of all the suffering you'll bring to the monsters down here. We intend to seal the doors of death. That's going to cause a lot of wailing and moaning."

She finally showed a promising reaction, she was considering, but something was off in her crying milky color eyes.

"I enjoy suffering. Wailing is also good."

"Then it's settled" I said " turn me invisible"

I saw Iapetus smile and waved as Akhlys struggled to her feet.

"It is not so simple" she explained " the death mist comes at the moment you are closest to your end. You eyes will be clouded only then. The world will fade."

My mouth went dry "okay. But... we'll be shrouded from the monster?"

"Of course" Akhlys said "if you survive the process, you will be able to pass unnoticed among the armies of Tartarus. It is hopeless, of course, but if you are determined, then come. I will show you the way."

Well no going back now.

I followed the goddess wondering how I would meet Iapetus again.

———————————————-


	25. Plan: YOLO

Percy's P.O.V

I am starting to doubt my yolo plan.

I started to miss Iapetus.

Now the guide was an emaciated corpse lady who I was pretty sure had some serious self-esteem issues.

As we continue to walk through the fog it started to become thick, so thick that I had to resist the urge to swat it with my hands.

If we were still on the body of Tartarus, I figured we must be on the bottom of his foot- a rough, calloused expanse where only the most disgusting plant life grew.

Finally we ended up to what I decided to call the big toe. It really did look like that.The fog cleared away and I found ourself on a peninsula that jutted out over a pitch-black void.

"Here we are" Akhlys turned.

Blood from her cheeks dripped on her dress. Her sick eyes looked moist and swollen but it carried excitement.Can misery even look excited.

"Uh... Great" I said "where is here?"

I feel knowledge coming up, let me get my book and pen- Athena"

The verge of final death" Akhlys stated "where Night meets the void below Tartarus"

I inched forward and peered below the cliff"I thought there was nothing below Tartarus"

I questioned.

"Oh certainly there is.." Akhlys had a coughing fit before finishing "even Tartarus had rise from somewhere. This is the edge of the earliest darkness, which was my mother. Below lies the realm of chaos, my father. Here, you are closer to nothingness than any mortal has ever been. can you not feel it?"

I knew what she meant.

The void seemed to be pulling at him, leaching the breath from his lungs and the oxygen from his blood."We can't stay here" I concluded.

"No, indeed!" Exclaimed Akhlys. "Don't you feel the death mist? Even now, you pass between. Look!"

White smoke gathered around my feet. As it coiled up his legs, I then realized that the smoke wasn't surrounding me, but coming from me.

My whole body was painlessly dissolving. I held out my hand in daze to find them looking fuzzy and indistinct.

I couldn't even tell how many fingers I had.

Hopefully ten.

I studied my arms. All I had were blobs of white mist, I can only guess that I look like a corpse.

"I can't move very well, but I'm all right." I answer.

Akhlys clucked. "Oh, you're definitely not alright."I frowned with the sudden feeling of uneasiness. "But I can pass unseen now? I can get to the doors of death?"

"Well, perhaps you could...... if you live that long, which you won't" the goddess laughed... Or choked.

She spread her gnarled fingers. More plant bloomed along the edge of the pit: hemlocks, nightshade, and oleander spreading towards me.

Yeah I knew.

I mean I am a son of Loki, I saw that coming.

Looks like I have to make a plan now, it needs a title.

I know.

Yolo.

Urg stupid ADHD.

She talked once again"The death mist is not simply a disguise, you see. It is a states of being. I could not bring you this gift unless death followed- true death."

"It's a trap" I said

The goddess cackled "didn't you expect me to betray you?"

True.

Me, being a son of Loki, saw the possibility of being betrayed but also a chance of success.

"Yes" I answer immediately"Well, then, it was hardly a trap! More inevitability. Misery is inevitable. Pain is-"

"Yeah, yeah" I growled, not in a mood to hear her rant."let's get in with the fight"

I smell a fight with blood- Ares

I drew riptide, but the blade looked like it was made of smoke, I slashed Akhlys, but the sword just floated across her like a gentle breeze.

The goddess's ruined mouth split into a grin. "Did I forget to mention? You are only mist now- a shadow before death. Perhaps if you had time, you could learn to control your new form. But you do not have time. Since you cannot touch me, I fear any fight with Misery will be quite one-sided."Her fingernails grew into talons. Her jaw unhinged, and her yellow teeth elongated into fangs.

Then she lunged.

For a split second I thought: Well, hey, I'm just smoke. She can't touch me..... Right?

I could almost hear the fates up in Olympus, laughing at his wishful thinking,

maybe along with the Norns saying: LOL NOOB!

You gotta love Percy's way of thinking- Leo

Seaweed brain- Annabeth

Really Percy- Frank

Percy's thoughts and way of thinking is so different, that explains all his reckless plans- Hazel

How can he be thinking like that- Nico

The goddess's claws raked across my chest and stung like boiling water.I'm stumbled backwards, but it wasn't used to being smoky.

My legs moved too slowly. My arms felt like tissue paper.In pure desperation, I threw my backpack at her, thinking maybe it would turn solid when it left my hands, but no such luck. It fell with a thud.Akhlys snarled, crouched to a spring.

I prayed to IT (A.N- the magic being a couple chapters back) to help.

When IT wants to help IT will.I was asking IT for help with magic just as I thought Akhlys was gonna take a bit off my face I felt my personality split alittle and

I saw another me come right up to Akhlys ear and yelled"HEY"

So I used to split my personality a lot, like my angry or was brave, kind, or good parts.IT decided to help me and by the way I can feel so much fear I can guess IT spilt my brave side.

Akhlys lashed out on brave me, but i guess brave me could move better then me. Brave me dove straight between the goddess's legs and somersaulted to her feet.I was stunned but then it occurred to me that brave me was buying time.

I thought furiously, trying to come up with a way to defeat misery, but I could not even touch her.On Akhlys third attack, brave me was not so lucky. The goddess was able to grab his wrist and pulled her hard, sending her sprawling.Before the goddess could pounce, I advanced, yelling and waving my sword.

My anger seemed to help me move faster."Hey, happy" I yelled

Akhlys spun, dropping brave Percy's arm.

"Happy?" She demanded

" yeah!" I ducked as she swiped at my head

"you're downright cheerful"

"Argh!" She lunged again, but she was off balance. I sidestepped back away.

"Pleasant!" I called. "Delightful!"

The goddess snarled and winced.

She stumbled after Percy.Each compliment seemed to hit her like sand in the face.

"I will kill you slowly!" She growled.

I wanted to say Get in the back of the line.

Her eyes and nose watering, blood dripping down from her cheeks."I will cut you into pieces as a sacrifice to Night.

"Brave Percy struggled to his feet and started rifling through his/my pack, no doubt looking for something that might help.

I need more time.

"Cuddly!" I yelled "fuzzy, warm, and huggable!"

Akhlys made a growling, choking noise, like a cat having a seizure.

"A slow death!" She screamed. "A death from a thousand poisons!"

All around her, poisonous plants grew and burst like overfilled balloons. Green-and- white sap trickled out collecting into pools, and began flowing across the ground toward Percy.The sweet-smelling fumes made my head pound and feel wobbly.

"uh, hey, miss wonderful! Cheerful! Grins! Over here!" Brave Percy said.

But the goddess of misery was now fixated on me. I tried to retreat again. Unfortunately the poison was flowing all around me now, making the ground steam and air burn.I found myself stuck on an island of dust not much bigger than a shield.

A few yards one of the backpacks smoked and dissolved into a puddle of goo. I had nowhere to go.I fell to one knee, my throat was as dry as dead leaves.

I wished there were water I. Tartarus- some nice pool I could jump into to heal myself, or maybe a river he could control.

I'll even settle for a bottle of Evian.

"You will feed the eternal darkness" Akhlys cooed "you will die in the arms of Night!"

I was dimly aware of brave me throwing random pieces of dragon jerky, but he seemed to slow down because he could feel the affect of me.

I was getting scared, mostly Because I was split apart from my brave self.

The white-green poison kept pooling, little streams trickling from the plants as the venomous lake around him got wider and wider.

Lake, I thought. Stream. Water.

Probably it was just my brain getting fried from poison fumes, but I croaked out a laugh. Poison was liquid. If it move like water, it must be partially water.

And in harsh conditions people and either adapted or die.

I remembered some science lecture about the human body being mostly water. I remember extracting water from Jason's lungs back in Rome..... if he can control that, then why not other liquids?It was a crazy idea.

Poseidon was the God of the sea, not of every liquid everywhere.

Then again Tartarus had its own rule.

Fire is drinkable. The ground was the body of a dark god. The air was acid, and demigods could turn into smoky corpses.So why not try?

I have nothing left to lose.I glared at the poison flood encroaching from all sides.

I concentrated hard that something inside me cracked.

As if the crystal ball that I feel in my stomach when I control water shattered.I felt warmth flow through me.

The fumes blew away from me, back towards the goddess. The lake of poison rolled toward her in tiny waves and rivulets.

Akhlys shrieked "what is this"

"Poison" I answered, surprise for only a moment of how dark my voice sounded,

"that's your specialty, right?"

I was not scared anymore with this kind of power.

I wonder who that sounds like-tony stark

There's his Loki side- Clint barton

Are all these kids this powerful!!- Jane foster

I felt my anger growing hotter in my gut, I should make her suffer for even trying to trick ME a son of Loki.

This is a .... new Percy I never saw- Annabeth

The flood of venom rolled towards the goddess, the fumes began to make her cough.I think I chuckled a little at her pain, but I was too angry to care. Her eyes watered more.Oh, good, more water.

Don't get on Percy's bad side- Leo

I imagined her nose and throat filling with her own tears.Akhlys gagged "I-" the venom reached her feet, sizzling like droplets on a hot iron.

She wailed and stumbled back.

"What are you doing!" Brave Percy called out.

He/I sounded terrified, I realized that he(/I) was terrified in the powers I had.

"Stop now" brave Percy shouted.

The scary part, I liked it.

The feeling of the power, what can go wrong, what can stand against me.I never realized what power was in me, I never really thought I needed to.

I was a fool.

I put all my a hate and frustration to my powers as I tortured misery.

Then brave percy went back to my mind, my mind went blank for a moment and then I stared at horror at what I done.

I done that? Was that really me?I willed the poison to go and said in the most control voice I could manger

"Go"

The goddess quickly ran as I brooded in my thoughts, was it the fact of my personality split that made me think this way, I done it many times and never once acted like this.

Did the domaine I control influence me?

I found myself saying to myself

"She said something about being sacrificed in the arms of night? What did she mean?"

That's when I heard a loud deadly voice.

"I suppose that would be me, with a Capital N for Night, but please call me Nyx."


	26. I Lost My Brochure

Percy P.O.V

I started a list of ways I rather die.

One of it is dieing of old age, dying in sleep, falling down the stairs.

But now, I think I was about to created a new painful death.

Nxy looked excited, she was a dark shadow with pale skin, dark glint eyes. her chariot was dark, darkness that would put hades to shame. She had a sharp whip, it FELT sharp by just looking

Her horse had sharp teeth and night black manes with black fire.

Their language?

Colorful.

I think that is the only type of color I would hear.

She started to speak.

"A demigod for me to tear to pieces, a scared demigod that shakes in fear."

I am a son of loki. I am a son of loki. I am a son of loki. I am a son of loki.

I repeated to myself over and over again.

I had an idea form in my head, I made my face impassive, devoid of any emotion.

"oh don't worry I'm not that scared... just startled."

Her face became filled with confusing, the horse stomped on the ground looking confused as well.

" I mean none of this was on the brochure"

"Brochure?" she queston.

"yeah I guess you aren't a spotlight one of the main features in this tour, I would of know if you were in the news." I stated

"Spotlight? Features? This is a Tour?" She questioned again

" Yep the underworld is full of gloom, and don't let me get started with olympus that is such a tourist trap" I said.

"I been at the river of fire, that spooky grove area, I decide to try out this death mist, I took some pictures to put in a scrapbook. But Nyx, nope never heard about you."

She growled, raised her whip and said "There is no tour mortal."

I put up a innocent face and asked her "Well how much tourist did you get?"

Her face looked in disbelief "None, not one! this is outrageous"

I yawned and said "Well I think I should go to one of the restaurants then go and see the Door of Death"

"Ha" she said in triumphant "the Quickest way there is through my Palace. The house of Night."

she lifted her whip and whipped the air, she spreaded her arms as darkness poured out and yelled out

"Behold my news worth"

Next thing I knew was on the chariot riding to her mansion of night.

To be honest, I for one think this has escalated out of control.

While we were riding my thoughts drifted to my friends up top, were they all ready there, or almost there.

Are they even alive, stop. bad thoughts.

We were at the front of the dark house when the chariot stopped.

My mind was still blank for a plan, now that I got nyx believing my lie how was I going to go to the doors of death. Now that I think back the only reason I did use that lie was to not die.

I watch as Nxy children came forward.

"When my son Hypnos tricked zeus to sleep he fled to my house, a place Zeus would not dare go. Zeus feared even me!" Nxy stated.

Or he just did not want to go through tartarus, but I decide not to say that.

I got a better look at her kids.

I saw two twins with dark hoods, they must of been and Keres the fates of death.

I then saw a women with madness in her eyes as she stared at me in excitement, she had to be Lyssa goddess of madness. I saw hellhounds, who were all born through nxy and the cerberus.

The old man must be Geras god of old age. One laughed at me, and I immediately knew he was Momus god of mockery.

One goddess went close to my holding my face examining me with a look in her eyes that made me uncomfortable but also kind eyes that promise friendship.

She must of been Philotes she is the goddess of Friendship and Pleasure of Love.

So many immortals came forward.

I calmed myself in the inside and said "well that sounds cool, I guess I could take a snapshot."

I took a deep breath before saying something that could help me, or kill me "Well I can't take a family picture so who's you Favorite child nyx."

All eyes went to nxy as she shifted her feet with a frown in her face.

"I love them all, they are all my favorite."

okay so she is trying to keep peace from her children,

All I need a little push to get the reaction I need.

Something to break the peace.

Maybe some sibling competition.

Just one push.


	27. Jump No One Will Catch You

Percy's P.O.V

One push.

what should I do?

Rub salt in the wound, add some sibling competition.

I had a look of doubt as I said "Really, I meet hades and death himself. Surely you have one child with the most darkest?"

"I am the darkest" replied Geras "I dim old peoples eye, everyone fears old age."

"No me" yelled Oizys "I cause woe, pain, and distress, such dark feelings"

" Really" growled Moros " try the god of doom for dark and best."

"what about deceit" question Apate " that is a dark deed"

Every sibling was yelling at each other as Nyx attempted to calm them down.

Everyone was fighting each other.

"You want War sister no wonder YOUR goddess of madness" said hesperides as she tried to claw out Lyssa eye.

Hellhounds snarled at Momos as she mocked at them.

"Oh come on" I reasoned "I can still see you, are you light or dark"

They yelled at each other louder letting darkness pour out. Soon it was too dark to see.

"Now I can't see" screeched Nyx.

"Yes I did that" answered Geras.

Then I heard a thwack in the head.

"See you are all doomed below me" exclaimed Moros

"Wait the boy is escaping" Nyx proclaimed "Someone get him, get some light..... BLAH I can't believe I just said that!"

With percy anything is possible- Nico

I started to run with my eyes closed in the mansion of night.

How was I able to run you ask? Years of battle and instinct is how.

I started to feel a Thump in the ground, Nyx children and her voices long gone.

THUMP,THUMP,THUMP,THUMP.

Sounded like a heartbeat.

I ran as fast as I could as a mist, with my eyes closed shut.

Then that's when all of a sudden, no land was below my feet....

poseidon's underpants WHAT IS WITH MY LUCK.

THUMP,THUMP,THUMP,THUMP.

I thought I Would die.

THUMP,THUMP,THUMP,THUMP.

Percy Jackson Age 16

THUMP,THUMP,THUMP,THUMP.

Was an idiot and fell off a cliff

THUMP,THUMP,THUMP,THUMP.

Please leave blue flowers at the gravestone.

THUMP,THUMP,THUMP,THUMP.

I braced myself and then rolled to the ground.

The impact shook me alittle but I keep running once I recovered

Okay so a little back I asked for flowers and said I was going to die.

I take it back

THUMP,THUMP,THUMP,THUMP.

So I am percy jackson and I will soon be 17

THUMP,THUMP,THUMP,THUMP.

I am smart and clever. Also handsome.

THUMP,THUMP,THUMP,THUMP.

If you attend my birthday please bring presents.

THUMP,THUMP,THUMP,THUMP.

There is also a river I am about to run into...

Wait What!?

I forgot about the weird thumping noise and stopped.

I sense a river and could hear it gushing by. But I could also hear voices.

Murder. Killer. You left them to die. Jump in face your punishment.

Images invaded my head and I could not open my eyes in fear of seeing the house of Night.

Lee Fletcher son of apollo, who died was killed in The Battle of the Labyrinth, he was the original head of Cabin 7 leader.

Castor son of , who died during the Battle of the Labyrinth, and the twin brother of Pollux.

Charles Beckendorf son of ,he sacrifices himself to destroy the Princess Andromeda. He also saved my life in the process.

Michael Yew son of who was killed leading a group of demigods in the fight against Kronos' army. He was the other cabin leader for apollo after lee died.

Silena Beauregard daughter of , was killed by a drakon when she fights it pretending to be Clarisse. She was threatened and used as a spy but died a hero.

Ethan Nakamura son of , he later figures out that the small of my back was my Achilles spot, but instead of killing me, he tries to kill Kronos. Kronos just laughs, and kills him easily. having him fall off of mount olympus.

a son of who kills himself by stabbing his own Achilles spot to destroy Kronos, fulfill the prophecy, and become the hero of the war, but died a painful death.

All saying I could have saved them.

And the worst death was then show, the one that brought unbearable guilty.

Bianca di Angelo daughter of Hades, she was only 12 years old when she died and it could've been prevented. She was my biggest what if. She sacrifices herself to destroy a defunct prototype of because she stole an item from the Junkyard of the Gods. She was the first death in the war, but she was just a kid.

That's why percy looked sad, No wonder they train young- steve

He wanted to prevent my daughter's death with his own life, he is surely different from most heroes- Hades

I tried to shake it off, almost everywhere I go death follows. (A.N- remeber in thor 2 odin said to loki that death follows where he goes.)

This must of been the river of Acheron.

I had to get across it, it must be like a moat around this place, once I jump I would be able to escape.

I took deep breaths and still had my eyes closed, I can control poison so why not blood?

I concentrated hard and felt a pull in my gut, instead of thinking evil thoughts I was more focus and a little one minded.

Maybe because Blood cells have jobs in the body and are only focus in that.

I was aware of nyx and her children running this way, at most I had 3 minutes before they are here.

I willed my blood to go fast and contracted some of it to make my biomass have a higher endurance level. So my body would not get tired from such overuse.

Then I imagine me, the river, and the other side.

I took a deep breath ran..... and jumped.


	28. Just tag along

Percy's P.O.V

Now you might be wondering, Gee you just jump across a 40 feet space and if you fell..... you die.

In my mind which might of been delirious I was thinking of my life, the good parts of it.

Next think I knew my foot hit the side of the moat and my body fell forward, I quickly dragged myself and and rolled on my back.

I stayed there for ten seconds then got up to look at a dark cloud across the river.

As if there was never a army of evil gods and goddess that was chasing me.

"percy" said a familiar voice.

lapetus was standing there with small bob by his side.

The cat came over to me and I started to pet small bob. What? I'm a cat lover!

I said "so how is this mist"

lapetus looked at me before stating "You look like a ghoul"

I felt my skin pale "You mean they can still see me!"

lapetus laughed a little before saying "Percy, how many of us down here would pay attention to a ghoul. They are nearly invisible, they take no space and just hiss about. A frost giant in the other hand would be a sight."

I felt relieved at that fact.

lapetus shifted a little looking nervous "Percy, ummmm. I find someone who decided to help and let her tag along."

Her? before I could ask who it was lapetus stepped to the side to reveal a certain empousai that had at taste of my blood.

AND MY MOUTH!!

Kelli.

I open my mouth to protest, but Kelli beat me too it.

"Listen I know you hate me, and frankly I hate you back but..... If Gae rises then she drives the human back in the caves and or just kills all of them. As a empousai I need blood to survive and if humans are unavailable to use then our population will drop... also I kinda like their style of fashion."

I narrowed my eyes before questioning "What do you mean... need blood to survive."

She frowned and said "As a empousai we do not have a immune system to create new blood cells and as a body we need new blood cells that are strong and health for our body."

"Then why don't you suck some cow's blood" I snapped. Sorry for being rude but the girl kissed me while I was drugged.

Her face became full of disgust as she said "That's like asking humans to eat bugs for the rest of their life, its just plain gross."

I could not help but agree, even chocolate ants are gross.

I realize that she was not lying and I huffed before saying " okay you can join"

we then notice a dark cloud gathering up ahead. It was huge, maybe a whole state big.

"The doors of death!" exclaimed lapetus " it is over extending itself"

"then we better hurry" shouted Kelli

and at that said we started to jog.

We agreed to jog for 20 minutes then walk for 10 minutes.

As we walked I could not help but ask "sooo kelli how did Chrysaor recated with my *Ahem* leave."

Kelli chuckled and said "Well lets just say the monsters that were supposed to guard the door might be reforming. It is pretty strange that of all the times you chose to escape it was when the guard were confused."

I thought back to my sisters and how they planned all that.

"I have my ways in luck sometimes" I mumbles out after mulling over what I should say.

After 1 and a half hours of this we arrived at the edge of the clearing.

You might be thinking 'well it must of been fun stepping on tartarus heart and all', well I am here to tell you I don't like it.

that thump thump, thump thump sound was just tartarus heart beat and that had the ground vibrating making my feet fall asleep.

lapetus lead through the crowd of monsters with Kelli in tow and I just tried to look small and insignificant.

We were heading towards the door, at one point lapetus turned and whispered to kelli and cast a glance at me

"The doors of death has a button, it has to be guard and hold for twelve minutes so the person inside would go up to the mortal world."

"okay so the person in charge would do that and I can secretly make the chains go away and wither and we all will go in and head up." I said.

My heart leaped up in join in thought of finally escaping.

Kelli spared a glance of doubt "go away?"

"rust" I exclaimed "so that when we use it then the next time they try to use it the chain it would have already snap and the doors of death would be gone,but I have to touch it."

"no worry on that access" smiled lapetus.

"hmm" mumbled kelli

"What!" I exclaimed

"nothing just.... I imagine this to be harder" kelli said before cracking up a smile.

we continue to walk toward the hordes and hordes of monsters.

So many......one falls then dozens take its place.

that made me feel so hopeless.

I shook my head, I can't just think like that, keep a clear mind.

Thats when I heard someone shout

"LAPETUS OVER HERE"


	29. Homesick

Percy's P.O.V

Tossing monsters out of the way was definitely a titan, he wore armor that had glowing stars but and that would've made the titan look decent but a ram helmet ruined the image.

Thats it. I am NEVER wearing my helmet again- Loki

But I felt like I should know him. then it hit me

Flashback

This happen while the seven were in argo 2 and leo was doing the repairs after they got the supplies they need (A.N- Plz tell me you all read the mark of athena)

I just cleaned all the black oil muck off me but annabeth said she was doing her hair. luck for me my hair was black if there were still black muck on it.

I was hanging out with frank, hazel and jason. Jason was talking about what went on in during the battle of manhattan with the greeks. He was explaining the battle against the titan Krios.

"I mean you have to just look at Krios and you would have a hard time taking him seriously" explained jason "he had some pretty cool armor that glowed with stars but his helmet was a ram helmet.

At one point to gain his attention I yelled out to him 'Yo billy goat' and he came running down the mountain screaming bloody murder. Thats when I realized I did not think that through .

We all laughed at the image of a screaming titan running down the mountain straight at jason and jason having second thoughts of what he just did.

flashbacks ends

That titan was Krios Lord of the South and the Constellation.

"Finally have your memory I see" Krios said as he bounded to a stop in front of Lapetus.

Kelli creeped behind Lapetus to avoid being stepped on, but half of my body went through her so I backed up.

Krios slapped Lapetus in the back "We have to find the person who did this to you.... that jackson boy right? When we find him we will tear him limb to limb."

My arms and legs tingled a little, while Kelli tried not to laugh.

Krios lead Lapetus to the doors of death as monsters cleared the way, kelli followed with me in tow.

As we walked the two titans talked.

"Yes when we head up I will also kill that grace boy. He defeated me but with pure luck. As for the grandson of poseidon he would pay for such insult, what did he named you, Billy?"

"Bob" said Lapetus briefly.

"Yes you were always the one who was easily distracted, remember when we holded down dad, then chopped him up , and showed him his place?You got kicked in the head. What great age that had begun. Well don't worry mother will remember that WE were her first children and then we will rule." Stated Krios

At that point we were at the doors and there was a titan I did not want too see.

Hyperion.

Hyperion was mostly know in my books for titan of burning light.

He looked bored as one of his thumbs pressed on a button.

But what caught my breath was the doors of death, it was a elevator that looked like the one from the empire state building expect the colors were all pure dark and it was in chains.

I felt homesick, I finally missed home I just started to realize how tired I was of saving the day.

After one war I had three months of fun then I was taking away in another.

I never really thought about what I wanted to do with my life, my future.

Whoa I stopped myself I had better things to do, like not dying.

I scolding myself because I saw Lapetus talking to them and by the looks of it, it was getting heated up. Lapetus was tightly gripping his spear.

"This empousai has a important message for the so called king of giants." said Lapetus "I for one would like to be on mother's good side, as for the message I do not know. Who knows it might be for us in ruling."

Kelli's eyes and mines both held surprise. Lapetus can't come with us.

Then again it made sense, a titan coming up would gather too much attention. Also krios and Hyperion would fight to go out before Lapetus would.

I felt sad, no..... devastated. Even I knew kelli felt the same way.

"very well, the next load she would go up now are you going to help us or not. My thumb is falling off with holding this button." Barked Hyperion

Small bob growled.

Lapetus nodded and said "who will take the first break?"

I muted out the response and sneaked it the chains and in silence chanted a rust spell that would start on my signal.

Just when Kelli,me and monster Were about to go in There was a evil voice that voiced the landscape.

ENOUGH!

Thats when the two titans Krios and Hyperion screamed in pain as they crumbled to dust and was sucked into a vortex leading to skyscraping body that was not there a second ago.

I SEE ENOUGH OF YOUR PROGRESS DEMIGOD.

I look down to see the death mist gone, then looked at the army of monsters at me.

Kelli growled and got her claws out and lash out on the monsters around her and I got my sword.

Lapetus got his spear ready and small Bob turned into some type of cat making me wish Pangee was here.

BE HONORED YOU WILL BE TORN APART BY TARTARUS HIMSELF.

I did not feel the honor,I stuck my foot on the elevator door as it closed so it would not go away.

And felt fear I never felt in my life.


	30. Hope rising

Percy's P.O.V

I am going to die.

tartarus is going to be the one that kills me.

The elevator door started to close and I keep my leg between them so that it would not go.

Things just got complicated. What chance do we have.

Iapetus said "go" gave a battle cry and started to fight tartarus, but I could tell he was leading tartarus away.

Now kelli and I have to face up against millions and millions of monsters.

"We can't leave him" I said as I stabbed a hellhound that leaped out of the shadow.

"No duh" said kelli.

We keep on fighting, endless of monsters, waves and waves of them coming and overwhelming the doors.

I knew in my heart that if this continues we would die. Strangely I was okay with that, I mean the doors of death are free, that's if the others break the chains from the others side.

I gave them a fighting chance, in a way I could tell that kelli was fine. She gave a chance of her race surviving, and she would be killed for just a year or two. In a way she was acting like a hero.

Iapetus gave a yell of pain as tartarus gave a swipe with his claws and torn across the armor Iapetus had.

My ADHD side wonder when Iapetus had the armor, then again he was a titan.

Tartarus towered over the fallen form of Iapetus who was in a daze of pain.

All the monsters turn their attention to tartarus as he was going to kill a titan.

Kelli and I both knew this was the part when we let go of our chance of going up.

Just when we were about to attack a row of monsters all the way in the back fell.

BOOM BOOM BOOM.

Everyone stopped in confusing.

But I smiled once I saw a familiar figure on a certain drakon.

Damasen.

Tartarus growled out "You. Disgrace son why have you come"   
But Damasen just got off the drakon turned to where I was and said "I decided to pick my own fate Lokison"

Damasen went towards tartarus, monsters clearing the way.

"Father you wish to have a more worthy battle, well how about your own son"

With that he picked of the spear next to Iapetus and got to a fighting stance.

"This does not matter, I will destroy you all and have you slow die over and over again in my armor." Bellowed Tartarus.

Chaos begun.

They started to fight, the dragon walked and trampled over monster spewing out poison.

In the middle of it Iapetus limped over to where kelli and I were at.

We knew the plan, Iapetus made it clear he would hold the button, his faithful cat by his side.

Tartarus saw it and bellow "NO"

He raised his hands and out of the golden dust formed Krios who started to fight with Iapetus in hand to hand combat.

But not before Iapetus giving kelli a look.

Kelli look at me and said "You have to go, stop this madness"

"No. I can't leave you guys" I protested.

Kelli looked at me with sad eyes "Maybe your kind ain't that bad. But you have to."

Iapetus cat started to fight monsters near us.

"This will not be the last sacrifice, Be brave."

She pushed me in and winked as she held the doors.

"Hold the doors together, When you hear the ding let go"

Thats when the door closed, I quickly held it shut.

I felt sadness. But nothing like I never knew.

Back then I had a proper goodbye, now I was leaving them in battle.

I felt like a coward.

Thats when I vowed to get them back, somehow.

Ding.

The door open and I step out and fell unconscious.

.....................

I woke up on a soft bed. Groaning I sifted in the bed. Thats when I heard a voice that destroyed all hope in me.

"Percy, it's me annabeth"

My eyes snapped open and I saw annabeth in Argo II infirmary. Another dream that Chrysaor made me had to make me lose hope.

Was me escaping..... everything..... just a dream.

Any second I would wake up and see Chrysaor laughing at me for holding such hope.

I felt myself being destroyed in the inside as I stared at annabeth's gray eyes.

Her eyes started to fill with tears.

"Nice try but some illusion is not gonna bring my guard."

"percy please" ann- no the illusion said

I will not fall for this.

I pinned the illusion and put my dagger I got from.... Damasen (or was that a dream?) which was strangely still there and put it against her throat.

I whispered "You're just some illusion all I got to do is kill you and it'll be over"

She looked right in my eyes

"do it, I dare you"

I looked in those eyes, the grey eyes that helped me and was there for me. How can I kill her, even if she was just an illusion.

I just fell to my knees and held my head.

Chrysaor won, he broke me. I may never hope again.

"Percy, let me help"

She touched my shoulder but I jumped back and was on the end of the bed, in a ball just shutting the world out. I was broken couldn't chrysaor see that.

Another person came in but I still did not look, better not see or hear anymore.

I felt someone near me on the bed.

"remember when I was eight and I scared you by just saying hi, you jumped like ten feet in the air"

Annabeth quietly laughed.

I just stared at her.

How would chrysaor know something so detailed and personally. He always did the broad happiness.

"or that time when you saw the strolls paint your cabin purple, you like murder them" Annabeth continued to laugh.

I chuckle weakly. I was free. This was really.

"they started it, I just ended it"

The price was high, no doubt I will get my friends down there free. Somehow. But right now..... hope was rising.


	31. Life's good

Loki's P.O.V

I watched as percy and the others completed their quest.

I felt great pride. My son surpassed any demigod in this realm, but yet I felt sad that he had lost so much.

I only wish I knew sooner then I would of at least prevent some of the pain.

In amazement I saw the huntress constellation guide percy a place of woodlands (A.N- I think I failed asgardian talking. also I think I am dragging this story too long this is the last chapter.). Where he was to battle a anti-magic monster. Surprisingly percy decide to just use his skills in fighting then in magic. Then the magically being... or you know IT allowed percy to summon kelli, Lapetus, Damasen, and Small bob).

Back To Percy's P.O.V

I was overjoyed.

I hugged all of them, then when I hugged kelli she stared at me before saying.

"The fates spoke to me, they said that they will erased all the bad I did from my mind and turn me to human (A.N- I do not want to hear flames, this is my ideA)"

That's when I heard a rustle from a bush, we all turn to see who it was. Out came a boy who was clearly exhausted.

That's when it hit me, this boy knew about IT as well. He must of sense It.

I gesture everyone to stand down as I sized him up. I mean IT is cool and all but IT does not care if you are pure good or evil.

The boy had a lanky build body, and was tall with brown hair and freckles on his face.

His eyes were green and there were bags underneath saying it's been awhile since he slept 24 hours.

But his eyes held a calculating look.

"ummm" I said to break the ice.

What? I got no people skills.

You and me both- Nico

"Don't worry" was the words That rushed out as I explain in a jumble of how I knew IT.

I heard my companions snicker, I glared at them.

He looked careful at me and said "Okay my name is Alabaster C. Torrington son of hecate who was banished from camp half blood."

wait.... Banished!!!

"Why were you banished?"

He shrugged "Many reason, for one I was the leader of the demigods in Kronos' army also I hate the gods."

We made camp as kelli, Lapetus, and damasen rested. I started to talk to Alabaster inevitably he ask for my name.

"ummm well.... Percy... Percy Jackson."

He froze.

"WHAT, but you sounded mad when you heard of my banishment"

Eventually he calmed down and then we heard a great gust of wind.

We looked at each other "IT" we said at the same time.

We turned to see a mansion.

That's when I had a idea.

Long story short Alabaster,kelli, Lapetus, and small bob have a safe home now.

I left seeing lapetus waving goodbye, small bob napping, alabaster and kelli making goo goo eyes at each other. ( A.N- yeah I just created kebaster)

.................

Annabeth's P.O.V

I knew what was coming up next.

Percy hearing about his mom's death.... from me.

I feel bad. the minute I left he fell to the ground crying.

after that It showed where percy was.

He was with blackjack.

I quickly walked out knowing that after the feast everyone will pretend to never mention what they saw in everyone.

I walked quickly with a determined look in my eyes.

Its time me and percy talked.

Percy's P.O.V

I was chilling talking to blackjack when annabeth walked in the sables and just stared at me.

I stared back, uncertain it what she wanting to yell at me for.

I started to walk towards her and said "hey, you okay"

She smiled and said

"Percy..... listen. I know that you been through alot, YES I do now, and I really can't deny I have feels for a guy. But before I continue I was wondering if you have a crush too?"

(A.N- called beating around a bush)

I looked in her eyes, so pretty.

"well there is one girl but I really like"

She smiled and said

"whats she like"

"Wellll, she is super smart but I don't know if she like me back?"

Up to this point we were so close together.

"Percy I love you"

I wanted to say I love you back but my tongue just froze.

Instead I smiled at her and closed the space between my lips and annabeth.

Did I mention I have a girlfriend now.

..."............................................................"......................

As it turns out everyone said they saw that coming.

Once the feast was over Odin has said to me that he will allowed Loki to visit me.

My time consist of helping camp-half blood and visiting shield to help them in some cases that turn out to be monsters.

All in all, life is good.

Whoops was that safe to say.

I shook my head out of thought as I saw the poseidon cabin on fire.

It could not burn due to the whole ruler of the sea thing, but noo the strolls (mostly Conner) had to take it as a challenge.

I saw them running away from Nico who's clothes were pink.... In the distance I see his cabin pink.... And his hair is pink.

"STOLLSSS I AM GOING TO KILL YOU" Nico shout as he chased the strolls who ran by me.

I shrugged, okay life is not perfect but.... I think it's safe to say it's good.

"WAIT FOR ME NICO, THEY TRIED TO BURN MY GRANDADS CABIN AGAIN."

Yeah life's good.


	32. A.N

i made my new book.

It's called gathering frost.

Plz check it out


End file.
